Magical Experience HP
by EdwardCullen4President
Summary: Carlisle gets a letter from his old friends, Albus, asking for assistance to protect Hogwarts against the evil Voldemort. Soon, the Cullens and Jacob are off to Hogwarts. AT/AU. After BD & during OotP. Canon. E/B A/Ja Re/JB Em/Ro C/Es HP/CC/GW RW/HG
1. Chapter 1: Letter

Magical Experience

**Author's Note:**** Hi. I'm EdwardCullen4President. As you can tell, I love the Twilight Saga and I don't want it to die after the end of Breaking Dawn. So I wrote this story. Yes, it has spoilers from both the Harry Potter series (mostly OotP, HBP, and DH) and the Twilight Saga (mostly BD). I want to warn you now that if you haven't read those books and don't want spoilers to ruin the books for you, don't read, but if you have and enjoy Harry Potter and Twilight as much as I do, please read on. **

**Clarification:**

**1. It has been ten years after Breaking Dawn, during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The timeline is off, but its the only way this story would work. **

**2. Renesmee is 10 1/2 but looks seventeen (she stopped again five years ago), and Jacob is 27 but hasn't aged because of his werewolf/shape-shifting abilities (he can pass for his age because of his size).**

**3. Cullen's (and Jacob) moved to Alaska.**

**4. I'm trying to stay faithful to Harry Potter and Twilight, so it follows the facts JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer has provided me with, but I am going to add some things in! :)**

**5. No non-canon pairings. EdwardxBella, JacobxRenesmee, JasperxAlice, EmmettxRosalie, CarlislexEsme, HarryxCho then HarryxGinny, and some RonxHermione. Mostly EdwardxBella; they're my favorite!**

**6. This is also posted in the "Twilight Section."**

**7. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Chapter One: Letter _

**Carlisle POV**

It was nice and quiet as I sat in my home office, copying down some charts from a few patients. All was well... for the time being. I knew better then that, though. This house was full of eight vampires, including myself, a half-vampire half-human, and a werewolf, eh, shape-shifter. I smiled to myself; Bella had grown to be a very well controlled and powerful vampire and Renesmee had finally matured and stopped her rapid growth. It's hard to believe that only ten years had passed since our encounter with the Volturi in the meadow about the misunderstanding of Renesmee. Renesmee has stopped growing around the age of seventeen or eighteen, which was quite humorous, because Edward was frozen as seventeen and Bella as eighteen.

I looked down at the half finished charts; I was getting distracted again. Paperwork was never fun, especially since I have been doing it for almost four centuries.

I looked up at the sound of taping against my window. There sat a beautiful phoenix; I noticed the letter in it's beak. _It couldn't! _I thought, knowing only one person who has ever contacted me via phoenix. I fluidly stood up and opened the window for the proud creature. It swooped into the room and landed neatly on my desk. I gently grabbed the letter. The phoenix flew up to the top of one of my bookcases and perched itself. I tore my gaze way from the majestic phoenix and quickly opened the letter.

_Carlisle,_

_It's been too long, old friend. I first off want to send my deepest apologies for not contacting you over the years. Things have taken a turn for the worst here and as much as I want to re-acquaint ourselves again, I am in dire need of you and your family's assistance. _

_As you may or may not know, Lord Voldemort has returned and recently killed one on my students during the Triwizard Tournament the pervious year. As the new school year approaches, I have been informed by the Ministry of Magic that they are blessing Hogwarts with a "Ministry approved teacher". I am unsure what this year will bring for Hogwarts, the students, even the Wizarding World and I fear the worst._

_Harry Potter, I'm sure you have heard of him, was attacked my dementors over the summer and I fear it is the work of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I am trying to keep my distance from the boy for he has a connection to Voldemort. I hope that if I keep away from Harry, Voldemort will not try to use the boy to get to me. Voldemort is strong with power, Carlisle, and you and your family are the only ones I know that are immune to magic. _

_Your assistance will mean everything to me. I ask you and your family to stay at Hogwart; you and your wife as teachers and your children as students and protect Hogwarts and keep a keen eye on Harry Potter, for he may get the worst of it. I know your only connection to the Wizarding World is myself and you have no reason to help us, but I implore you to take up my offer. I trust you and your family to be around my students and staff and we have a wonderful forest for your family to hunt whenever you need to._

_I will be arriving via Floo Network at your lovely house at half passed seven on the first of August for your reply. I do not trust the air ways anymore then you trust people with your secret and I do not what your answer to be intercepted. Hope you are well._

_Till then,_

_Albus_

Albus must truly need our help if he has asked. I'm not going to leave such a dear friends, especially since it is a life and death situation for the Wizarding World. I know he means well and I _did _trust him with my, rather, my family's secret. I sighed. I guess I have to break the new to the family before Edward or Alice do.

"I already have, Carlisle. Sorry."

I looked up at Edward, casually leaning against the frame of the door, and Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob standing next to him. Alice bounced over to me and snatched the letter from my grip.

"Oh! This is going to be so cool!" she smiled, dancing over to the book shelf where the phoenix rested.

I noticed the rest of the family filed into my office. Alice handed the letter to Emmett. I laced my fingers, placing my elbow on the desk, and rested my chin on my finger.

"It says this Albus guy is coming in an hour," Emmett pointed out, scanning the paper again.

"Yes," Esme agreed, "But, Carlisle, we know nothing about magic."

"Albus Dumbledore is a dear friend of mine I have met many years ago," I explained, then added, "before I changed Edward." This seemed to get my family's attention - Albus was very old. "He is quite old for his age, especially for a wizard. He is extremely powerful and highly skilled at magic. If he says he needs our help, then I dare not know the danger the Wizarding World is in. As Albus stated, we are immune to all magic, seeing as we are technically dead, and we would be the perfect bodyguards for the school."

"But I still don't see why _we_ are going to this school," Rosalie interjected, motioning toward Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice then herself. Jacob snorted.

"Rosalie," I spoke, "The school is _full_ of witches and wizards ranging from the age of eleven to eighteen. Esme and I cannot protect the school, its students, _and _Harry Potter. Of course, Rose, if you don't want to go then-"

Rosalie looked insulted. "I did _not_ say that I didn't want to go, I was just curious," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I inwardly smiled.

"Does that mean I get to come?" Jacob asked innocently, grabbing Renesmee's hand.

"Of course, you are part of the family, now Jacob," I replied softly. This time it was Rosalie's turn to snort. Jacob shot her a glare.

"Uh," Bella spoke out, "Renesmee and Jacob are not _dead_, so does that mean that they are not immune to magic?"

She had a point. Renesmee and Jacob both had beating hearts, so spells are not immune to them, but I have a feeling Jacob's _shape-shifting_ powers and Renesmee's half-vampire, eh, ness allows them to have some protection against magic. Edward nodded, chuckling.

"Half-vampire-ness, Carlisle?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"Right now is not the time to tease me about my word choice, Edward," I said quietly. "We have to make a decision about helping Albus and Hogwarts or not. Since we are a family and I will not make the decision for the whole family; we shall vote. Those who do not want to help the magical world, please raise your hands." I looked around and saw no hands. "Now those who want to help them." Everyone raised their hands except Rosalie. "Rose?"

"Psh. I don't care. I'll go with whatever the family decides," she responded nonchalantly, playing with her nails. "But that _dog_ better stay out of my way."

Jacob grinned. "So this blonde walks into a bar... _Ha ha_, the stupid blonde didn't see it there."

"Shut the hell up, mongrel!" Rosalie growled. "Your jokes are so incredibly lame!"

"Lame, you say, but oh-so true about you, Blondie," Jacob shot back smiling.

"Jake, please stop," Renesmee spoke quietly, reaching up to touch Jacob's cheek. He sighed and said no more. Rose smirked.

I cleared my throat and everyone's attention was back on me. "Albus will be here in a few minutes" - I was interrupted by Alice loud squeal of joy. Edward looked surprised.

"We better pack! We're leaving tonight!" Alice exclaimed throwing her arms around a surprised Jasper.

"Alice, calm down," Jasper voiced, smiling down at his energetic vampiric wife.

"Well," I said; I couldn't help but smile. "We better get ready."

My family filed out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts, though Edward could hear them. As of today, the Cullen Family was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1! A sort chapter, so sue me. Next one will be longer... by far! This chapter is just explaining how it all starts.**

_**Blonde Joke of the day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob: Hey Blondie.  
****Rosalie: What?!  
****Jacob: What would you do is a blonde threw a grenade at you?  
****Rosalie: (**_**scoffs**_**) Run, duh. Though I wouldn't have to since I am indestructible****.  
****Jacob: Nope! You'd pull the pin out and throw it back. (**_**laughs**_**)  
****Rosalie: (**_**turns and leaves a laughing Jacob behind**_**) Stupid, mongrel!**

**Edward demands your vote!  
****-EdwardCullen4President-**


	2. Chapter 2: Visitor

Magical Experience

_Chapter 2: Visitor_

**Bella's POV**

I threw random clothes into the suitcase that sat on Edward and my bed in our room. Edward watched me carefully, taking some of the unneeded clothes out of the suitcase. I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking, but I didn't want to put my worries on him. I was worried about Renesmee and Jacob; would they be able to protect themselves against magic? This Voldemort guy sound pretty dangerous if the wizards and all their spells couldn't stop him. How would Renesmee and Jacob survive against a deranged, evil lunatic? I frowned.

"You're frustrating me again, love," Edward whispered, caressing my cheek with his pianist fingers.

I sighed. "It's nothing, Edward."

Edward frowned, knowing I was lying to him. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I turned away from Edward and grabbed another handful of clothes. Edward grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a strong kiss; I dropped the clothes to the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked into my light topaz eyes. I groaned out in annoyance; even as a vampire, Edward could _still_ dazzle me. I pulled against the elastic band in my mind and thought, _I'm worried._

"About what?" He replied, gently.

I pulled myself closer to him, burying myself in his chest. _Renesmee and Jacob. The magic situation has unsettled my nerves. What if they-_

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward soothed, "You worry too much. I'll always be there to protect Renesmee and Jacob can _definitely_ defend himself. Jacob and the whole family will protect Renesmee. You don't have to worry."

I chuckled dryly, the elastic snapping back in it's place. "I guess it's a mother's natural instinct to worry about her daughter."

"As it is a father's, as well." I felt Edward tighten his grip around me. "And I will protect you, no matter what."

"I love you," I whispered.

"As I love you," he responded, his breath trickling down my neck as he let out a soft, happy sigh.

"Everyone," I heard Carlisle's voice from downstairs. "Albus is to make his arrive in one minutes. Would everyone please come downstairs?"

"That's our cue, Edward," I said, making my way to the door, hand-in-hand with him. He chuckled softly. We ran downstairs at vampire-speed and saw everyone in the living room, staring at the fireplace of our Alaskan home. Edward pulled me down with him as he sat on a love-seat. I was about to ask what was the reason for the stares the fireplace was receiving, but the kindling fire burst into a bright green flame and a person walked out of our fireplace. I jumped slightly; Edward chuckled, but nonetheless tightened his protective grip around my waist.

"Albus," Carlisle greeted, walking over to the strange visitor. I took in the elderly man's appearance; he was quite tall, with a full head of gray hair and a long beard, his ancient face held many stories, and his blue eyes twinkle from behind his half-moon glasses. He wore dark purple robes and moved gracefully for a man of his age.

"Carlisle, it's been too long," the elder, Albus replied, embracing Carlisle into a light hug. I noticed his English accent. "How have you been, dear friend?"

"Good, very good," Carlisle replied, leading Albus to the family. "And you?"

"I've been better," Albus replied grimly. I watched his expression lighten when he saw us. "Ah, Carlisle, please introduce me to your stunning family."

Carlisle smiled at Albus and motioned to each of us as he spoke our names. "This is my wife Esme, my youngest daughter Alice and her husband Jasper - my middle son, my oldest daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett - my oldest son, my youngest son Edward and his wife Bella - my newest daughter, and my granddaughter Renesmee and her _boyfriend_ Jacob Black." Edward grunted next to me; he obviously didn't consider Jacob Renesmee's boyfriend. "Renesmee is Edward and Bella's child," Carlisle added.

"Biological I see," Albus spoke softly. "She looks just like her father." Edward squared his shoulders in gratification; Renesmee's was his pride and joy. She was 'daddy's little girl.'

"Yes, rare child indeed," Carlisle agreed. "She was conceived and delivered while Bella was still human."

"Amazing, simply amazing. Ah, how rude of me; I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus said, eyes twinkling.

"Albus, please sit," Esme offered politely.

Albus smiled at Esme. "Thank you."

Albus sat down at the end of the couch, next to Esme. Jasper sat in a large recliner with Alice on the floor, leaning on his legs. Rosalie sat comfortably in Emmett's lap on the other couch. Renesmee and Jacob sat on the other side of Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, holding hands. Carlise sat across from Albus, next to our love-seat.

Carlisle sighed. "Albus," he began, "We, as a family, have decided to help you and Hogwarts."

Albus smile widened. "Oh, Carlisle, this is wonderful, wonderful news!"

"I hope so," he smiled, "But I am concerned about the living arrangements."

"No worries about that, old friend. All of your children, including Ms. Renesmee and Mr. Black, can attend Hogwarts as students. You and your lovely wife can attend as teachers."

"What positions do you have open?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, our _Muggles Studies_ teacher has recently retired and I'm sure Esme would love to teach young wizards and witches about Muggles," Albus explained.

"Muggle?" I asked suddently.

"Bless you," Emmett excused. I shot Emmett a warning glance; he merely gave me a innocent smile.

"A non-magical being," Edward whispered in my ear.

"_Ah_," Albus smiled. "You seem to know your magical vocabulary, young Edward."

Edward laughed nervously and glanced at Carlisle, who gave him a sharp nod of his head. "Well, Professor Dumbledore, I can read minds." I blinked; _Professor_ Dumbledore. Why did Edward call him a professor? He looked more like a grandfather to me.

"Remarkable," Albus breathed, tapping his chin.

"I see the future!" Alice piped in.

"I project my memories into people I touch," Renesmee added.

"I control emotions," Jasper spoke softly.

"I shape-shift into a giant wolf," Jacob grinned.

I looked around, everyone's eyes on me expecting me to say something. "Uh, I, uh, can produce a shield from mental attacks on anyone I chose."

"Brilliant! Amazing! Incredible!" Albus exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "What a wonderfully talented family you have, Carlisle." Carlisle smiled proudly. "Back to your teaching position, Carlisle. There is a new subject that need a professor, _Magical Theories and Legends_. I would love it if you took that class."

Carlisle blinked. "_Magical Theories and Legends_, you say. Sound very interesting."

"That it is, Carlisle, that it is," Albus replied with his gentle voice.

"Where is this Hogwarts place anyways?" Jacob asked suddenly.

Albus' eyes twinkled, apparently he had a lot of passion for the school. "In the wondrous hills north of Scotland. It's a castle older then Carlisle and myself combined. It was founded by four brilliant wizards, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. Each student is placed into a house - Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor - in their first year. It depends on their personality; Ravenclaw for wit, Hufflepuff for loyalty, Slytherin for cunning, and Gryffindor for bravery. You all will be placed in different grade levels; you may have some class with first years, who are eleven, or you may have classes with seventh years, which are usually seventeen or eighteen." Each of us nodded, understandingly.

"About wands, Albus," Carlisle breathed. "None of my family can do magic."

Albus chuckled. "Mr. Olivander is making special wands for your family. Instead of taping into magic, they will tap into your vampiric power, making everyone believe you can perform magic." Jacob raised his had as if he was in class.

"I'm not a _vampire_," he stated. He still had troubles call us vampire instead of the usual _bloodsuckers_ or _leaches_; he didn't want to hurt Renesmee's feeling because she is half-vampire.

"I already have a special wand for you, Mr. Black," Albus said, smiling. Jacob nodded his approval.

"I wanted to make a few things clear," Carlisle spoke before anyone else could. "Rosalie and Jasper will be twin sister and brother like always - Hales. Alice and Emmett will be sister and brother, Emmett a year older, and Jacob will be the their cousin - Cullens. Edward and Renesmee with be twin brother and sister - Masen. Bella will be a Swan. They are all adopted Esme and myself; is that clear?"

A few mutters of understandment echo through the room.

Albus smiled. "Since Hogwarts does not start for a few more weeks, I want you and your family too become part of the Order and live at the Headquarters for a while, if that is okay."

Carlisle looked around the room at each one of us, lingering in Jasper for half a second more. "I think that will be a wonder idea."

"_Ah_, excellent," Albus breathed. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Go right ahead," Carlisle encouraged.

"I would like Edward and Bella to protect Harry. Voldemort has a mind connection to Harry and if Edward can find it and Bella can protect him from it, then Harry and Hogwarts will be safer. Also I would like the rest to keep an eye out on the school and mostly the Slytherin students."

No one pressed Albus for information about the Slytherin students, because we will all find out soon enough.

"Where is the this headquarters at?" Emmett asked, watching Albus.

Albus pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it around the room.

"Number twelv..." - but Emmett was cut off by Albus.

"Not here, just memorize it. I will have everyone explain when we get there," Albus spoke quickly. "Shall we leave tonight than?"

"Yes, yes, everything is packed," Esme answered, standing up. Edward was gone in an instant and back at my side with our one suitcase. Jasper and Emmett on the other hand had four suitcases in each hand and Jacob had a total of three. Esme had one, thankfully.

"Uh, Alice, Rose, Nessie, I don't think we can take that much clothing," Carlisle said, as Jasper and Emmett dropped the suitcases on the floor.

"But Grandpa!" Renesmee interjected. "We need it _all_!"

"Renesmee," I spoke. "Listen to your grandfather. One suitcase per person."

Renesmee, Rosalie, and Alice all groaned and ran, vampire-speed, back upstairs.

"Drama Queen," I whispered to Edward. He chuckled and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Seconds later they came back down with a large suitcase each.

"Better?"

"Much," I responded smiling.

Carlisle looked around. "Everyone hunt?"

"Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I went last night," Jasper replied, taking hold of his and Alice's suitcase.

"The rest of us went with you this morning, Carlisle," Edward answered, still holding me.

"Good, good. So we are traveling by Floo Powder, Albus?"

"Yes," he responded happily. "I want to let you know that no one other than the Order know you are vampires and I hope to keep it that way."

We all nodded as Albus took out a bag of powder and explained the process of Floo-ing. Edward and I volunteered to go first, see as Edward knew no one else wanted to go first. We both hesitantly walked into the fireplace - fire is NOT a vampire's best friends - with a handful of Floo Powder; Edward's arm securely around my waist. In unison, we threw the powder at our feet and yelled, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" With a flash of cool green flames and a _whoosh_, Edward and I were sent on a spiraling vortex. I could clearly see other fireplaces as we zoomed by. With a sudden jerk, Edward and I were in a dark, dusty house; we, thankfully, landed on our feet. Thank you vampire poise! The smell of dust and mold hit me full force; this place seemed like it hadn't been lived in for years. People would think vampires, like Dracula, would live here. Edward and I moved out of the way as the rest of the family and Albus arrived. Albus lead us to a downstairs basement, filled with a few people. He introduced us to the strange wizards.

Molly Weasley, a plump, red hair woman seemed hesitant about meeting eight vampires, especially since we will be living with them for a few weeks, but deep down I could tell she was a very kind woman. Arthur Weasley, Mrs. Weasley's husband, was a carefree man with a humorous attitude; I found his Muggle obsession very funny. Sirius Black was a very likable man; shaggy hair, battered clothes, but a very light personality - I took an instant liking to him. Remus Lupin was a very quite man, he looked older for his age and I could smell the wolf in him; his attitude reminded me of our own silent Jasper. Nymphadora Tonks with her bright pink hair had '_Alice'_ written all over her; I learned that she could change her appearance at will. The last man scared me slightly (and I'm a vampire). Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was a mysterious old man with a crazy electric blue eye that zipped around in his eye socket; I felt as if he watched our every move as if we were going to attack any minute.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said in my wind-chime voice.

"_Ah_, the pleasure is all ours," Mr. Weasley smiled. "It's wonderful to know that you are coming all the way from the States to attend Hogwarts and protect our children."

Edward and I smiled at each other; both of us knew what it felt like to have a child in danger. Albus introduced us and explained our living arrangement while at Grimmauld Place; he had cast a enlargement charm on some of the bedrooms to make room for all of us - though we do not sleep except Renesmee and Jacob. Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee, and myself were to say with two girl - Hermione and Ginny, while Edward and Jacob had to stay with Harry and Ron, and Emmett and Jasper has to stay with Fred and George. I pulled against the elastic again. _Why didn't Dumbledore put Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together and you, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob together?_

"Dumbledore wants me to get to know Harry more," Edward spoke in a low voice only a vampire could hear. "He also wants you to befriend Hermione Granger."

I nodded, as the elastic snapped back into place. Makes sense.

"Oh!" Albus exclaimed, turning to Mrs. Weasley. "Have the wands arrived, Molly?"

I watched as Mrs. Weasley ducked out of the room and walk back with a large box. She set it on the table and pulled out ten long, skinny cases. She handed one to a smiling Albus. Albus turned to Carlisle and handed him the case. Gingerly, Carlisle took the box and opened it, pulling out a long stick. The stick was a mahogany color and about ten inches.

"That is your wand, Carlisle," Albus spoke, pulling out one of his own. "Only a vampire" - I noticed Mrs. Weasley flinch as if Albus had said something horrible - "can wield this special wand. It will do magic like the others, but is not watched by the Ministry of Magic, because, well, you aren't under the rule of the Ministry." Albus handed Esme one that looked exactly like Carlisle. "Since you two are bond for eternity, your wands are the identical - twins if you will. Same goes for Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella, Jacob and Renesmee." Albus passed the cases around. I opened mine and saw an aged oak wand about eleven and a half inches.

"It looks like a stick to me," Emmett muttered, waving his around absent mindedly. A potted plant on the table burst into flames and Rosalie yanked the wand out of Emmett's hands.

Albus chuckled. "Each wand has a magical core; Carlisle's and Esme's is a tail hair from a unicorn, Rosalie's and Emmett's is a claw from a Siren, Jasper's and Alice's is a scale from a mermaid, Jacob's and Renesmee's is a hair from an elf, and Edward's and Bella's a heartstring from a griffin."

"Oh, how cool is that!" Alice exclaimed, gripping her wand gently.

"So I got a chick's wand?" Emmett asked, frowning. "I want a griffin one like Edward!"

"The wands are made especially for you, Emmett, and will only work for you. Stop complaining!" Edward said, glaring at him. I could tell Edward like the 'manly' core of our wands.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Would you please escort the children up to their respected rooms?" he asked politely. Emmett snorted; apparently didn't like being called a child.

"Of course," Molly replied, waving to us. We followed obediently, leaving Carlisle and Esme to talk to the wizards.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2! The Trio will make their appearance in the next chapter! :) Hope you enjoy it! **

_**Blonde Joke of the day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob: Hey Jasper!  
****Jasper: What?  
****Jacob: How do you confuse a blonde guy?  
****Jasper: You're being racist; just because I'm blonde doesn't mean you have to tell me these jokes.  
****Jacob: Is that considered racist?  
****Jasper: I don't know.  
****Jacob: Answer the question!  
****Jasper: (**_**sigh**_**) I have no idea.  
****Jacob: Ask him to alphabetize a king-size bag of M&M's. (**_**hands Jasper a bag of M&M's**_**)  
****Jasper: (**_**Sits quietly, trying to alphabetize the M&M's. Then gets frustrated and repeatedly hits head on table.**_**)  
****Jacob: (**_**Walks out of the room, satisfied.)**_

**Edward demands your vote!  
****-EdwardCullen4President-**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to all my reviewers! I was so surprised when I got five reviews in like the first half hour I published this story, now I have 10! Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much it means to me - a new writer. :) **

**Oh, if you don't know, I am Edward Cullen's campaign manager for his presidency race and a few people have asked 'who's his Vice President?' I have it on my profile, but I'll say it here too. It's Jasper Hale and Edward's first lady will be Isabella Cullen, of course. So people take my own mini-version of presidency poll on my profile. And if you want to support Mr. Cullen further, please post this on your own profile: **

**Vote **for **Edward Cullen **for President '08; he _is_ **Mr. Indestructible. **(Please support Mr. Cullen by pasting this on your profile.)

**THANK YOU! Now, on with the story! :D**

**Crud. Here's the disclaimer...**

**I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER; STEPHENIE MEYER AND J.K. ROWLING DO. I only make them crossover and do what I want... Also I manage Mr. Cullen's campaign. :)**

* * *

Magical Experience

_Chapter 3: Meeting_

**Bella's POV**

I sat on a bed, one out of six that were crammed into the small room. Hermione, a smart, bushy hair girl, and Ginny, a petite redhead, sat quietly on another bed across the room; it was if they were frightened of us. Alice bounced happily to and fro the closet and her suitcase, unpacking. Rosalie sat on another bed two over from mine, flipping through a fashion magazine. Renesmee sat on the bed next to me reading my battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. Mrs. Weasley quickly dropped us off in this room only minutes before; it was quite awkward.

Hermione stood up and walked over to us. "Uh, I guess we better introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," she said kindly, holding her hand out to me.

"I'm Bella Cu-Swan," I replied shaking her hand; she looked surprised at the temperature of my icy hand. "This is Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Renesmee Masen."

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Alice danced over to them, grinning, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione stiffened upon contact with Alice's cold skin.

"Are you related?" Ginny asked quietly from behind the flustered Hermione.

Renesmee and I exchanged glances, smirking slightly. "No," Renesmee answered. "We're adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I have a brother, so does Rosalie and Alice. Alice's cousin is with us too."

"Oh," Hermione whispered. There was a bit of silence, until Hermione broke it. "What year are you?"

"In Hogwarts?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm going to be a fifth year and Ginny is a fourth year," Hermione replied, sitting on the end of Renesmee's bed.

"_Well,_" Rosalie muttered, not looking up from her magazine. "We just realized our _magical_ abilities and have no idea how to work magic. We'll be in different class with different grades."

"Really, so you lived like Muggles?" Ginny meekly asked.

"You could say that," Alice murmured smiling.

I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. How are we going to learn magic in a few weeks? Ha, stupid question. Vampire's memory is amazing and we could memorize anything by looking at it once. Not so hard, right? I sat up quickly and looked at Renesmee and the others.

"I'm going to see how the boys are doing," I said, coolly. Alice's, Rosalie's, and Renesmee's face lit up (and they've only been a part for a few minutes). I stood up and made my way towards the door, but walked into someone as they opened the door to the bedroom. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"_Edward_," I breathed, taking in his sweet smell.

"I was just thinking about you," he whispered, playing with a strand of my brown hair.

"Edward! Move your ass out of the doorway!" Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears. Edward maneuvered both our bodies out of the doorway so Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and two other boys could walk into the little room. As my family filed into the room, I heard Hermione and Ginny gasp; probably dazzled like all the other humans.

I watched as two identical twin boys appeared out of no where with a loud _crack_ and sat on Ginny's bed, propping their feet on her pillow. Ginny wailed angrily and hit them both in the arm. They laughed and looked at us - as in the new family.

"_Ah_," the one on the left smiled, scurrying over Rosalie. "May I ask what your name is, Beautiful?"

Rosalie scoffed as Emmett draped his arm over her shoulder. "Her name is Rosalie and she's mine!" Emmett growled, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ew," the twin replied. "Interbreeding."

Jacob snorted loudly. "Their not related, just adopted by the same family."

"Emmett, Alice, and Jacob are related. So are Rosalie and Jasper, and Edward and Renesmee," I stated, pointing to each one as I spoke.

"And you're all items?" the red head asked eagerly; I guessed he was the red head twins and Ginny's brother.

"As in 'items' you mean 'couples' then yes," Edward replied, nodding once.

"Weird," the twins muttered to each other.

"Sorry," Renesmee said towards the new boys. "I didn't get your names."

"Fred and George Weasley!" both twins responded pointing at each other. I could already tell these two are troublemakers, like Emmett wasn't enough already

"Ron Weasley," the other red head said. I was right, they are brothers.

The quiet boy with bright green eyes with glasses and messy black hair cleared his throat. "Uh, Harry Potter," he said meekly as if we were supposed to know who he was. I could tell that he was bad mood.

We all introduced ourselves to everyone. Conversations turned into twenty questions as the wizards and witches asked us about America and in turn we asked them about Hogwarts.

"So, you lot are first time wizards?" Fred asked, astonished.

"How did that happen? Someone was bound to do magic by accident, right?" George continued.

My _non-magical_ family fidgeted nervously. I didn't expect them to ask a question like that. Peculiar how the mind of a wizard work and I bet Edward's having a hay-day listening to their thoughts.

Alice was first to recover. "We were living with Muggles for the all our lives and the existence of magic never crossed our minds. It's an outta sight, outta mind thing."

Ron leaned back against the bed post from his spot on the floor. "You birds positive you aren't part Veela or something?"

Edward chuckled into my hair as my family threw him questioning glances.

"Veela?" Jacob asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. They appear to be young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to all males," Hermione said.

I exchanged glances with Alice, Renesmee, and Rosalie.

"No," we stated. The bad thing is that they are trying to guess what we are, but the good thing is that it was a vampire as their guess... yet.

"So," I said, trying to steer the topic away from us. "I heard something about a dementor attack involving Harry. First off, what is a dementor? And second, what happened?"

A few of the wizards chuckled, excluding Mr. Potter himself.

Before anyone could answer my first question, Hermione was talking. "A Dementor is a dark, soul-sucking fiend that look like skeletons dressed in cloaks. They served as the guardians of the Azkaban, the wizard prison, but some seemed to get loose and make their way into a Muggle residence."

Harry grunted. "I don't think they got loose; I think someone is controlling them and its most likely Voldemort."

"So this Moldywart guy is one bad dude," Emmett concluded, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Emmett," Renesmee said, "I think that is the understatement of the century."

"But, seriously," Emmett continued. "What did this dude do that made him so evil?"

"He murder dozens of wizards and people," Ron said, frowning.

"Tortured people for information," Ginny continued.

"Ruined lived of millions of people," Hermione added, glaring at her hands.

"Gathered an army of loyal followers-"

"-to do his dirty work," Fred and George explained.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Harry growled through clinched teeth, "He put my parents' best friends against them, murdered my parents, and sent my godfather to Azkaban." Harry looked up at Emmett and glared at him, then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. We all stared at the door Harry left through.

Hermione and Ron sighed.

"Sorry about that," Hermione whispered, frowning.

"Harry's been a little touchy about You-Know-Who lately," Ron added. "He has to go to a hearing at the Ministry of Magic because he preformed underage magic to protect himself and his pig of a cousin from those dementors."

"But they can't expel him from school," Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Ginny's right," Hermione nodded. "The law says a wizard underage can perform spells outside school if their life is at risk. This is one of those times!"

"I don't think Harry will be expelled," Alice smiled. "I'm pretty sure."

The wizards gave Alice an odd look, but none as much as Hermione Granger.

A while later, Mrs. Weasley came upstairs announcing the Order meeting was over and diner was ready. I knew at the mention of human food, my family, excluding Renesmee and Jacob, inwardly groaned. _Great,_ I thought to Edward. _How are we not going to raise suspicion if we don't eat?_

Edward frowned. "Carlisle says eat," he said quickly for vampire ears only. The five of us groaned in reply.

"Yay, dirt," Emmett muttered unenthusiastically.

When we arrived in the kitchen, Harry, along with the adults minus Albus, were already seated at the table. I notice that the table was longer and there were more seats. Edward and I situated ourselves across from Tonks and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley placed the food down on the table and everyone dug in, except the _non-eating_ vampires.

Ron, who was to my right, nudged me slightly. "Eat up, there's plenty to go around." I swallowed loudly as I glanced at Edward. He already had a spoonful of food making it's way to his mouth. I shot him a quick disgusted look and turned to a plate of chicken in front of me. I took a bite of chicken; the gag reflexes I thought I lost when I crossed over to immortally suddenly resurfaced as I chewed. I reluctantly swallowed the _dirt_.

From the other end of the table, I heard Jacob howling with laughter. I knew he was laughing at our misery.

All I wished for at the moment was for Carlisle to _feel_ the burn of glares into him as six of his adopted children glared at him.

I turned my attention back to my human food and watched Tonks change her nose into a big snout from across the table. Then her hair curled and when bleach blonde. She looked at me questionably.

I shook my head. "Doesn't work for you; try purple."

Again I watched as her hair when a bright color of violet and hang wavy, framing her face. I nodded once. Alice squeaked three seats down.

"I knew I taught you something about fashion, Bella!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and took another bite of chicken.

Edward leaned closer to me. "Try to look like you are enjoying the food. Hermione is getting suspicious," he whispered in my ear.

I huffed. "Fine."

I took a few more bites and pushed the plate away from me, announcing I was full. I noticed the eyes of another red head on me. He was older then the other Weasley children I've met before. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he wore glasses. Hermione caught my confused glance.

"That's Bill Weasley," Hermione told me. "Ron's older brother."

Ron turned to me hearing his name. "Oh, Bill. He works at the Wizarding bank, Gringotts, as a curse breaker."

"Wow, you have a big family," I stated.

"Yeah, Bill's the oldest, then it's Charlie – he works in Romania with dragons, Pe-" Ron lowered his voice "-Percy – the prat who abandoned his own family to work in the Ministry as the Minister's lap dog." Ron scowled, but nonetheless raised his voice to normal. "Then Fred and George, me, and Ginny."

"Dragon?" I asked. "Never seen one of those beasts."

"Harry had to steal a golden egg from one last year in the first task," Ginny piped up, grinning.

"In the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah. A Hungarian Horntail, the meanest dragon ever," Ron replied, taking a big bite of chicken.

"That's cool," I muttered, absentmindedly.

Diner went by without anything special, except Remus' soup exploded, thanks to the Weasley Trouble Twins. Sirius mention Voldemort again and Harry demanded that he become a member of the Order. I, being new to magic, leaned over to Hermione, the talking library.

"Pst. Hermione," I whispered. She turned away from Harry and looked at me. "What's the 'Order' anyways?"

She smiled; I knew she loved to show off her knowledge. "The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society founded by Dumbledore to oppose You-Know-Who and his followers, Death Eaters," she explained.

"Oh," I breathed. I heard Edward chuckle next to me as he pulled me close to him. "Just because I can't read minds, doesn't mean I can't ask question," I whispered jokingly to him. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

Harry and Sirius weaseled Mrs. Weasley into letting the older kids to stay; Ginny stomped off to bed. I didn't know if we were included in the 'kids' category or not, but I'd be wise to listen to an angry Mrs. Weasley.

Harry asked a few question about Voldemort; motive, location, affiliation, stuff like that. The Order didn't know much, but they did know that Voldemort had some sort of weapon that he didn't have before. This evil guy meant business. I frowned, I didn't like him at all.

As the questions became more specific, Mrs. Weasley stepped in and shooed everyone off to bed.

"Make sure to get a good nights sleep," she called after us. "Tomorrow we're cleaning!"

The Weasley children, Hermione, Harry, and my whole family (minus Carlisle and Esme) grumbled as we all made our way to our respected bedrooms. I can already hear Emmett: "Ugh! I hate cleaning!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3! Hope you liked it! :)**

_**Blonde Joke of the day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob: Hey Doc!  
****Carlisle: What is it, Jacob?  
****Jacob: How do you make a blonde laugh on Monday morning?  
****Carlisle: (**_**shrugs shoulders**_**) I don't know.  
****Jacob: Tell them a joke on Friday night! (**_**laughs**_**)  
****Carlisle: And...  
****Jacob: You... don't... get... it?  
****Carlisle: No.  
****Jacob: (**_**Looks sad and leaves Carlisle's office.**_**)  
****TWO DAYS LATER  
****Carlisle: (**_**looks up from his book**_**) OH! Hahahaha! I get it now!**

**Edward demands your vote!  
****-EdwardCullen4President-**


	4. Chapter 4: Warnings

Magical Experience

_Chapter Four: Warnings_

**BELLA's POV**

_Edward_, I thought lovingly as the barrier around my mind was temporarily down. _I love you. _

Not even a half a second later there was a light knock on the door, Renesmee was the closest to the door and opened it slowly, hoping the nosey hinges didn't wake Hermione or Ginny. Edward stood in the doorway looking like the Greek god he always was.

"Dad," Renesmee whispered softly. "What are you-?"

Edward smiled lovingly down at his daughter. "Kidnapping your mother." Even in the dark, I could see the twinkle in his golden eyes. Renesmee's face contorted into a grimace as Edward chuckled softly. "It's not what you're thinking, Nessie. I just want to be with her, okay?"

"I still thinks it's gross," she smirked. She looked just like her father when she gave him attitude.

"How do you think you were made?" Edward replied smoothly. Alice shoved her face into her pillow as Rosalie covered her's with the bed sheets, stifling their laughter at Renesmee's embarrassment.

"Ugh! Dad! Please!" Renesmee complained, covering her face with her hands. "That should be between you and Mom! I don't need to think about that!"

"I'm only trying to prove my point," Edward added calmly.

"Point of what? Sex?"

"That of which you should never do with that _dog_," he said pointedly.

"_Dad!_" Renesmee hissed.

"Edward," I interrupted, pushing him out of the room. "Stop harassing our daughter."

"I'm just trying to explain that se-"

"Enough, before she dies of embarrassment," I glared at him. He merely gave me his crooked smile. I melted instantly. "Uh, what were we talking about again?"

Edward grinned. "Am I dazzling you again?"

"Eh?!" I muttered. If I could blush, my face would be the color of a tomato. "Don't get cocky now, Mr. Cullen."

"You know you can't -"

Edward stopped speaking. I looked up at him curiously. I hadn't realized me made it down a few flight of stairs. Our destination was the sitting room on the first floor; someplace we could sit and enjoy each other while everyone else slept, well, laid in bed if you count the vampires.

"Edward?"

He looked over to a wall. I hadn't noticed it before, but numerous heads of some kind of small creature hung, perfectly aligned. They all had pointed ears, long noses, and large eyes. For a brief second, I thought they were Yota's family members.

"What are they?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"House elves," he whispered, turning to me.

"Elves?" I asked. There is such things as elves! Oh, duh, we are in the magical world.

"Yeah, they are servants to the wizarding family."

"Wow," I breathed.

A house elf wearing nothing but a dirty loin cloth walked into the hallway. "Filthy bloodsuckers," it muttered. "Mistress would cry if she saw the filth in her house. Kreacher does not like _their_ smell. Kreacher fears they will kill him and befile Mistress' house. Kreacher is sorry Mistr-" I watched as the house elf stopped dead in its tracks and stared straight at us. Edward's eyes narrowed and his jaw tensed, obviously listening to the creature's thoughts. The elf took a step back and turned around walking into a random room. "The bronze one is the devil."

Edward snorted, unhappily. Devil? No. Greek god? Yes.

"What was he thinking?" I asked, as Edward grabbed my harm and dragged me down the last flight of stairs.

"That _foul_, little creature was thinking of ways to betray the Order to go to another distant relative of the Black family instead of listening to Sirius Black," Edward hissed loudly.

As we walked passed a curtain, it flew open revealing a picture of an old woman. "_Filth, monsters!" _the picture howled. "_How dare you enter my house! Bloodsuckers! Dogs! Mudbloods! Blood traitors! Oh! Leave! Leave! How you have dirty my house!_"

I jumped back, horrified that a picture was yelling at us. "Edward!" I spoke, trying to stay calm. "Do something!"

"What am I supposed to do, love?" he replied, looking at the picture. "Bite it?"

"_DIRT! FILTH! HOW DARE YOU! BLOODSUCKING MONSTER! LEAVE, LEAVE! YOU HAVE DIRTIED THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTRY!_"

Through the screams of the painting, I heard thumping footsteps making their way towards us from both sides. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Carlisle, and Esme made their ways up the stairs and the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione, and my family made their way down the stairs towards us.

"What the hell is all the yelling?" Emmett's booming voice rang over the painting's.

"_Shut up!_ You old hag!" Sirius screamed, jumping towards the painting, wand in hand. Remus and Carlisle helped him shut the curtains.

"_HOW DARE YOU BRING FILTH INTO THIS HOUSE! YOU ARE NOT MY SON! YOU ARE NOT MY BLOOD! MONSTERS! BLOODSUCKERS! LEAVE FOR YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE! THE LIVING DEAD, OH, YOU SHALL PAY THE PRIC-_" Once the curtains were shut, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

Sirius frowned darkly. "My mother."

"What?!" Emmett looked horrorstruck. "Your mom's a picture?! How were you, you know..." Emmett made a sexual gesture with his hands. Rosalie kicked his shins, causing him to falter a bit.

"No," Sirius replied, smiling some. "Its a painting of her. Retched woman, wasn't she?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed after a few seconds of silence. "Off to bed now! Nothing more to see!"

With a few groans and complaints, all the 'children' made their way back to bed. Hermione stopped and stared back at the curtains, thinking. Was she catching on to us? The stupid picture did scream bloodsuckers quite a few times. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the crowd, moving back downs stairs.

_We're supposed to go to bed,_ I thought quickly, stretching on the elastic of my mind. He flashed me a crooked smiled and, again, I melted instantly. _Okay, take me anywhere you want. _A low chuckle escaped his lips as we silently glided down the stairs to the living room. It was the same room we arrived in earlier via Floo Powder. A small fire lived in the fireplace, lighting the room with a ghostly light as the shadows moved with the flickering flame.

"Would you stop dazzling me to get your way?" I asked as he pulled down onto the couch.

"Where's the fun if I stopped?" he grinned, stroking my cheek.

"You're a cocky one," I whispered, staring into his topaz eyes.

"That's because I know you can't resist me," he smirked.

I pushed him off me and stood up. "Well then, if you are going to be that way... I'm going to bed!" I replied making my way to the stairs.

"Bella!" Edward begged, wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me back. "Stop. I can't spend a second without you! Don't leave."

I spun around and crashed my lips into his, full force. He moaned happily as he kissed back. I pulled away and leaned my forehead on his. "You're mine now..."

"Oh, you're good, love."

"I know."

"Now who's the cocky one?"

I smirked at him. Edward pushed me down onto the couch, but not before he let out a gasp. Instead of landing on a soft couch, I landed with a large _thump_ onto the floor. I heard stifled laughter coming from the staircase. I looked over and spotted Emmett holding his wand. Emmett had used a spell to move the couch out from under us. Jerk.

"Oh," he laughed. "That was good!"

I looked up at Edward hovering over me. He had his 'I'm going to kill you' looks and I knew _that_ wouldn't be good for Emmett. Edward jumped up and whipped out his wand. He gracefully waved it around and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" Emmett's laughter ceased as his wand flew across the room. (1)

"Hey! No fair! I can't read a wizard's mind to learn spells!" Emmett hissed diving for his wand.

"For your information, I read a spell book," Edward whispered back. He grinned and pointed his wand at Emmett's. "_Accio Emmett's wand!_" As Emmett made a reach for his wand, it zoomed into Edward's outstretched hand. Emmett let out a snarl; he hated loosing. Emmett stood up and lunged at Edward. Edward side-stepped Emmett's attack, causing Emmett to fall into the fireplace. Emmett howled in pain. Fire was a vampire's worst enemy, out ranking the werewolves and Volturi. Emmett stood up and blew on his arm as it healed instantly.

"You're no fun, Edward," Emmett pouted. Edward rolled his eyes and tossed Emmett his wand back.

"Oh, at least I know magic," Edward grinned at his brother.

"Just you wait, Edward, I get you when you least expect it. So be on your guard, brother." Emmett warned smirking.

"Bring it on," Edward challenged. They could never back down from a challenge. Stubborn vampires.

**HERMIONE's POV (oh, a twist)**

_Bloodsuckers? Living dead? _What was Mrs. Black referring too? It couldn't be the Cullens, could it? Are they... _vampires?_

I jumped off my bed and rummaged through my suitcase in search of my Monster Book of Monsters book. I looked back in the index for one word: vampires. I turned to the respected page in the book and read:

"_Vampires; nocturnal creatures that feed of the blood of wizards and muggles alike. Vampires have no humanity and will attack with instinct. Their one goal in life is to survive with blood. They may seem kind at first, sweat-taking and breathtaking looks, but they only want to lure you into their clutches and kill you. In the wizarding community, there are special spells to ward off vampires. To muggles, vampires are a mere myth, but muggles (and wizards) die yearly because of the bloodthirsty creatures. If you come in contact with a wild vampire, please contact the Magical Creatures Ministry Ward and stay calm. Beware; some vampires have special abilities._

_Weakness of vampires; garlic, a wooden stake, crucifix, and sunlight. Spell(s) to use on vampires: _Vampiroc."

I frowned. That didn't seem like the Cullens, but they are nice and extremely beautiful.

Could I really be sharing a room with vampires? Could they kill me at night when I sleep? Is my life coming to a quick end? Does the Order know about them? So many questions and no answers.

I must discuss this with Harry and Ron, they'll know what to do... I hope...

* * *

**1. I know that spells can't work on vampires in this story, but _Expelliarmus_ is not directed at the person, but the wand. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**I also wanted to see if anyone caught the _TWO _warnings in this chapter. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. **

**_Blonde Joke of the day (courtesy of Jacob Black):_**

**Jacob: BLONDIE! Oh, Blondie.  
****Rosalie: (_snarls_) What?!  
****Jacob: What's the difference between an ironing board and a blonde?  
****Rosalie: Like I know.  
****Jacob: An ironing board's legs are harder to open.  
****Rosalie: (_silent_)  
****Jacob: (_waves hand in front of Rosalie's face; no reaction_)  
****A FEW SECONDS LATER...  
****Rosalie: YOU FILTHY MONGRUL!! HOW DARE YOU!! I'M GOING TO DRINK YOU DRY!! (_lunges at Jacob_)  
****Jacob: WHAT THE F- (_runs from Rosalie_) AHHH!! HELP! HELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A CRAZY BLONDE! RAPE! SEXUAL HARRASMENT! MURDERER!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!  
****Bella: (_walks into room, then slowly backs out_)  
****Jacob: NOOOO! BELLA COME BACK! HELP!  
Rosalie: MWHAHAHAHA! YES!!  
****-to be continued... du-du-duuuuun-**

**Edward demands your vote  
****-EdwardCullen4President-**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Test

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the clothes on my back and the ideas in my head. (c) copyright of ****Twilight**** characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Oh, how we all bow to her greatness.**

Magical Experience

_Chapter 5: Test_

**BELLA's POV**

With the worry of Harry's trial off the back of the resident wizards, everything seemed to calm down just a bit. As Alice had predicted, Harry did not get expelled from Hogwarts, thanks to Dumbledore's help, but as Harry retold the story to us, I had this strange feeling about one stout, toad-like witch. Edward had the same feeling. The way she was seemed _off._

Mrs. Weasley had made all the young witches and wizards help her clean the House of Black, which included us. Emmett, Fred, and George seemed to have the best time; the Weasley twins collecting samples of those retched doxies for experimentations and Emmett pelting Jasper and Edward with doxy eggs when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking. But once the house was as clean as it could get, Mrs. Weasley sent us, "new wizards" as she called us, off to study from a pile of books. Being the sleepless vampires we are, with the exception of Jacob (the shape-shifting wolf) and Renesmee (the half-human/half-vampire), we were able to finish the books in hours, but we made it seem like it took us days.

But studying was not the worst part...

One brilliant young witch had figured out our secret...

Alice saw nothing bad in the future - hopefully Hermione kept the secret to herself. Carlisle consulted with Dumbledore and he said that, and I quote, "Once the information becomes dangerous to the mission, and then will we give Ms. Granger the information she seeks. Until then, keep your eyes wide and mouth closed." Dumbledore had a way of explaining things and every time I would ask Edward what he meant, he would merely shrug his shoulders with a confused expression - seems the old Headmaster's brain is harder to listen to then expected.

For the next few days, Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, seemed to be a bit, oh how should I put this, eh, _cautious__,_ about us. No doubt Harry and Ron knew about us, but does _fear_ have to be a factor with the whole I'm-a-vampire thing? Okay, _sure_ vampires are known to suck the blood of humans... blah, blah, blah... but has a wizard actually been able to sit down and have a conversation with a vampire. I personally think it's possible - look at me! When I was a human, I surely was able to converse with a vampire; why not a wizard? I sighed.

Edward looked up from _Advanced Spells and Charms_ and gave me a questioning expression. I shook my head telling him not to worry, but I knew he didn't buy it, but he looked back at his book. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, Jacob, and I were all gathered in the Edward's and Jacob's room "studying". I looked down at the book lying in front of me; I was lying on my stomach with Edward on his 'bed', or thinking mattress as he called it. Rose and Emmett sit comfortably next to Jacob's, while Alice and Jasper sit against our bed. Renesmee gently snoozed with Jacob on his bed; Edward and I didn't have the heart to wake them. I heard Emmett fidget a bit until he spoke up.

"You know, I've been thinking-"

"Oh wow," Edward interrupted. "That's new."

Emmett shot Edward a glare. "What I was _saying_ wouldn't be cool if we could transform into bats and scare the crap out of wizards and stuff." Emmett waved _Advanced Transfiguration_ in the air.

"One problem," Alice pointed out. "Spells don't work on us; immune, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

Before Emmett finished, I cut in. "What about the Unforgivable Curses?"

Edward shifted slightly and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well there are three Unforgivable Curses: _Crucio, Imperio, and Avada Kadavra._ The _Avada Kadavra_ is the 'Killing Curse' so that wouldn't work against us since we are technically dead, with the exception of Renesmee and Jacob. Then I was thinking about the other two, the Cruciatus and the Imperious curses. _Crucio_ has the power in flick intense pain without physical contact. Ring a bell?"

"Jane!" Alice squeaked. I felt the air in the room grow heavy with tension - Wizards have the same powers as vampires?

"And _Imperio_ is the curse that controls people, dead or alive," I spoke quietly, flipping through a few pages of _History of the Dark Arts_.

"So does that mean that we are not one hundred percent immune to magic?" Emmett asked, looking upset.

"If my theory is right, then yes, we are not, but I'm hoping that I'm wrong," I muttered. It looks like we have gotten into a sticky situation. Wizards, magic, and the dark arts? These wizards mean business.

"Bella, did you find anything else out?" Jasper asked, holding Alice tight.

"Only some clippings of Inferi, animated corpses, and other things; things that were not important."

"Oh-"

There was a sudden, sharp wrapping on the door, startling Renesmee and Jacob awake. Bill Weasley poked his head in.

"Dinner."

"Okay, thank you, Bill!" Alice said cheerfully.

We all headed down to the kitchen, where everyone else sat, ready for dinner. Edward sat next to me as the rest of the family filled in the empty seats; I noticed the trio sitting as far from us as possible. Since Hermione figured out what we are, dinner has been very quiet. No one spoke except for the adults.

I reluctantly poured myself a bowl of stew.

"Hey," Sirius called to us.

"Hay is for horses!" Emmett responded loudly.

"Emmett!" Rosalie exclaimed, slapping the back of her husband's head.

"Sorry, Rosy," he muttered weakly, rubbing his head.

Sirius smiled, laughter dancing in his eyes. "How would you lads like to go to Diagon Alley to shop for your school supplies with everyone?"

"Bless you," Emmett said. Carlisle gave him a stern look, while Rosalie raised her hand again. Emmett coward from her.

"_Ah_, I think that would be a great idea," Carlisle said, nodding towards his family.

Everyone murmured in agreement, Alice practically bouncing in her seat. She squealed happily, "Shopping! No... Wizard shopping! How exciting!"

"Relax," Jasper muttered under his breath. Poor Jazz.

"So then it's settled, tomorrow Esme, Remus, Tonks, and I shall take the children to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley stated, smiling over to Esme.

I heard Emmett snort softly, "_Children_. As if."

"That sounds like an adventure," Esme spoke softly.

Dinner went by quickly after the conversation; everyone trickled out of the kitchen as the room was being cleaned. Edward and I stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley. I leaned over the sink scrubbing dished, we were alone at the moment - Mrs. Weasley went to help Ginny with something. I leaned over to Edward who was drying the dishes.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"What is it, love?"

_Is it normal to feel, oh, bloated?_ I asked, pulling down the barrier in my mind. If I was human, I probably would have been as red as a fire truck.

"Bloated?" he asked, giving me an odd look.

"Oh, I don't really know how to explain it, but I feel odd," I replied, shrugging. His face contorted into a serious expression, and then he began laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"You're not bloated, love, it's all the human food. You haven't got rid of it yet, have you?"

"No," I said, not looking at him in the eyes. I was embarrassed, utterly, terribly embarrassed.

I felt him gently grab my chin and pull it towards him, so I was looking straight into his golden eyes. "We'll get rid of that when we hunt later tonight," he smiled, kissing my nose.

"Alright," I said. "I need a good hunt."

Edward and I finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed back to his room to study. We entered in the middle of an intense argument between Jasper and Emmett.

"-We need to find out how these spells will affect us, Emmett," Jasper growled, poking Emmett in the chest. The two were centimeters apart, yelling in each other's faces.

"How do you know that they won't kill us?! Huh?! What if something happens during our 'testing'?" Emmett shot back, air-quoting 'testing'.

"Emmett, we can't be killed that easily! Do you want to find out that the spells could hurt us in the heat of battle?! I don't... Plus, I'll be the guinea pig, anyways, so no one will get hurt," Jasper responded, taking a step back from Emmett.

"Are you freaking stupid?!" Emmett roared, grabbing the collar of Jasper's shirt and shaking him violently. If Jasper was human, Emmett would have probably snapped his neck.

"Jazz, you can't," Alice whispered, walking up next to him. "You don't know what the spell could do to you."

Emmett dropped Jasper, as Alice grabbed his scarred hand in her little one. Emmett stormed off to a corner to fume, Rosalie rubbing his back. "Alice, honey, it's the only way to know for sure."

"Jazz, I can hardly see the future with Jacob and Nessie here and you can't risk this. Magic is so unpredictable. Jazzy, please, please don't... for me?" Alice pleaded. It was one of the hardest things to see happy-go-lucky Alice in such a scared state; I'm sure Jasper felt it.

_Edward,_ I said in my mind, _we can't let Jasper do this! Let me do it..._

Edward let a snarl rip through his chest. Everyone turned to look at him. "Bella?! Are you out of your mind?! I'm _not _letting you do that!"

_You have to understand, Edward. I have caused so much trouble for this family: James, Victoria, the Volturi, and all the pain that my blood caused everyone. I was a burden to the family as a human. Rose, proved that. I need to make it up to everyone. The least I could do is be a test subject for a few simple spells._

"Bella!" Edward cried, gripping my shoulder and looking me straight in the eye. "No! You were never a burden; you were never trouble. Those things happened because of what we are, not because of you. Don't say those ridiculous things."

"Dad?"

"Edward, what are you-?"

"I'm going to be the test subject," I said confidently, cutting Renesmee and Alice off.

"NO!" Edward bellowed, putting his hands on my cheeks. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. "No... You can't," he muttered, trying to butter me up. "I'll be the test subject..."

"Absolutely not!" I growled, pulling away from Edward pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I'll do it," Emmett concluded. Rose snarled in protest.

Everyone started yelling at one another, claiming that they were going to have spells tested on them.

"STOP!" Jacob screamed over everyone. Everyone stopped, looking at the group of quarreling vampires. "Pull cards."

"What?" I asked.

"We'll pull cards, the one with the lowest number will be the test subject," Jacob explained, kneeling down to grab a deck of cards from his bag. He pulled them out and shuffled the cards behind his back. "Pick and Aces count as ones." He went around six of us and we all drew one card. "Don't look at them. When I count to three, hold them out for everyone to see... One... two... three!" Everyone revealed their cards. Emmett had the highest with a King, and then it was Edward with a ten, Rosalie with a seven, Alice with a four and Jasper with a two. Everyone looked at my red Ace of Hearts.

"It's me..."

"Bella! No! Don't we have a better way?" Edward begged, ripping the card out of my hands.

"No," I muttered. "It's for the best. I'd rather it be me than you."

"MOM!" Renesmee cried, running into my arms. Edward pulled the two of us into a hug.

"We'll do it tonight after we hunt."

"Bella..." Edward whispered, tangling his fingers in my brown hair - like I was his life support, the only thing holding him up. I knew he was mine.

I chuckled softly, "Why is everyone getting so worked up? It's just a few simple spells... Right?"

Everyone kept quiet; no one wanted to say anything. When the room became silent, everyone could hear numerous heartbeats outside the door to the room. Emmett answered the door.

"What?" he asked, almost rudely. It was odd to hear Emmett sound to lifeless; he was usually the life of the party. It was like someone died... or was going to die...

Remus, Sirius, and a few other adults were standing in the cramped hallway; the Weasley kids, including Harry and Hermione, had their heads poking out from around corners or doorways, hoping to hear what's happening between us.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked, peering into the room, glancing over all of us. "We heard yelling."

"It was nothing," Emmett lied, frowning. I heard movement to my right; Jasper quickly walked out of the room, pushing passed Emmett.

"Jasper!" Alice called, running behind him, in human speed. "Don't go!"

It must have been too much for poor Jazz, but I don't see what's so big about shooting spells at me. Hello, indestructible vampire here. So what if it _may_ hurt some - hell, the transformation was painful beyond belief and I endured it for three days without making a sound. I'm not worried, but I don't see why everyone else is. The only thing I'm worried about is that my family is safe and unharmed.

The wizards watched us intently.

"We..." I whispered, only for the vampires. "... should go. It's getting late." I quickly knocked down the barrier for Edward, _Talk to Renesmee and Jacob. Tell them to stay here._

If I was a human, I wouldn't have noticed the centimeter that Edward's head moved, up and down, in a small nod. I pulled away from Edward and glided passed Rose, passed Emmett, through the open door, and passed the curious wizard, not making eye contact with anyone. I heard two light, almost nonexistent, pair of footsteps behind me - Emmett and Rosalie. We quickened our pace.

"Bells," Emmett called behind me. I didn't respond, so he continued. "Are you sure about this? I know you have a problem with self-preservation, but some of these spells could be dangerous."

"I'm sure."

"Why don't we take turns getting hit with spells, I mean, so not just one person would take it all. We could make it a game," Emmett pitched his ideas hoping to change my mind.

A low growl erupted from my chest. "_No!_ I don't want to risk the well-being of the rest of my family. One person should do it, just in case..."

Rosalie hissed, "'Just in case' what, Bella? What do you expect will happen?!"

"I _expect_ that some of the spells will have affect on us," I whispered, resting my hand on the door knob to the basement kitchen. "You, this whole family, has given me so much that I don't deserve: a perfect husband, a perfect daughter, perfect brothers and sisters, perfect parents, and a perfect life. I want to protect that. You don't understand... I _need_ to do this."

I looked up at Emmett and Rosalie; I couldn't tell what they were feeling. I gave them a small smile and opened the door to the kitchen to find Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice sitting alone in the room.

"Bella..." they started harmoniously. I put my hand up to silence them.

"We should hurry," was all I could think to tell them. "The sooner the better."

"But..." Carlisle began.

I threw my head back in laughter. "Why is everyone so sad and depressed? Its a few spells! Not an army of newborns. Chill out, please! I'm starting to feel gloomy and that's Jasper's power." Everyone watched me carefully.

Edward appeared at my side in an instant, Sirius ran in about a minute later.

"Bloody, you run fast!" he exclaimed, hunching over, supporting himself by holding his knees.

Edward's voice sounded dead as he spoke, "I've got Sirius to..." His voice broke. He unnecessarily cleared his throat, "I know no one wants to do the _job._"

Carlisle nodded his head. "Alright, everyone hunt first, then I'll bring Sirius. There's a forest about thirty miles east, hunt there."

Everyone nodded and ran out, before anything else could be said. Edward and I broke into our own group, while Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie went in their own - probably giving us alone time. Edward was silent, it scared me. I wanted him to say something, tell me he was okay, but he said nothing. I made a mental note to talk to him after the hunt.

The smell of elk **(1)** him me hard as I entered the forest. It smelt good (not as good as human blood, though), but I couldn't hunt until I got rid of the human food that sat in my dead stomach. I quickly 'coughed' up the sorry excuse for nourishment and returned to the hunt. I stopped and closed my eyes, concentrating in the smells of the creature. I could hear its heartbeat, its blood pumping through its veins, waiting for me... calling for me. My eyes shot open once I found the location of the elk - by a river, northeast of my current position. I was running on instinct now, I was a vampire, the most deadly predator in the world. The trees whipped passed me, I could easily dodge them with out a second thought - it was natural. I came upon a clearing, my prey mere feet from me now. I could already taste the blood. I crouched, readying my muscles to pounce. I release myself into a power pounce and knocked the elk to the ground, snapping its neck on impact. Good, it wouldn't suffer. I drained the animal of it crimson elixir and quickly buried the corpse. I was ready to catch one more.

Soon after the second elk, I was full. Edward watched me closely both times I caught my prey. Somehow he managed to catch three elk, before I finished my second one. I looked up at Edward as he sat twelve feet in the tree.

"Edward?" I called up to him.

He looked down at me. The look was killing me; he looked like he was going to lose something dear to him, his most prized possession. Me.

_Edward,_ I whispered in my head.

"Bella, love," he spoke, jumping down from the tree. "Please... Reconsider your decision."

"Edward," I muttered, placing my hands on his chest. "I want you to understand why I'm doing this. Now, listen closely." I stretched the elastic to my mind, allowing Edward to feel and know why I'm doing this. Flashes of Edward saving me: from James, from my eighteenth birthday, from Victoria, and from dyeing after Renesmee's birth. All the emotions I felt toward him, drained into his being. Everything: how I felt around him, how I felt when we touched, how I felt when we made love, how I feel being a vampire - spending my life with him for all eternity. My feeling and thoughts about my family - Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and especially Renesmee; love. The elastic snapped back in place. "I'm doing this for you and everyone. I want to be the heroine for once, not the damsel in distress." I gave Edward a small smile. Without any warning, Edward pulled me into the most passionate kiss he had ever given me; yes, even more passionate then the first kiss we shared when I first became a vampire. All his emotions poured into his kiss. I felt them all; love, passion, longing, _fear_.

"Promise me something," he murmured into my lips.

"Anything," I whispered, not wanting the moment to end.

"Promise me that you will allow me to stop the test whenever I think you are in pain," he said.

"Edward, I don't-"

"Please," he begged. "It would make me fell a lot better."

Damn, he was dazzling me again. I gave in. "Fine."

"Edward? Bella?" I heard Alice call from a mile to our southwest.

"Coming," I replied, grabbing Edward's hand and running off towards her.

We came upon a clearing in the forest away from any form of civilization. In the middle stood everyone, including Sirius Black. Everyone looked scared, like the grim reaper came knocking on their door. Edward and I approached them.

"I'm allowed to stop it anytime I think Bella is in _pain_," he said to everyone.

"We were already planning to do that," Emmett declared, giving me a one armed hug.

Carlisle looked at me. "Are you sure, Bella? We won't stop you if you don't want to do it."

"I'm positive," I replied gently. "I'm ready."

Carlisle nodded, Esme clutching to his arm. Jasper went to hold Alice, her face buried in his chest. Rosalie clung to Emmett, while Edward stood a few feet next to me; out of hitting range, but close enough to be there if something happened. I stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Ready?" Sirius asked. "I'm really sorry about this Bella."

"Its okay, Sirius, just do it," I responded, giving him a small, encouraging smile. I pulled my mind barrier down; I was open and unprotected.

"I'll start with something easy," he muttered, raising his wand. I could hear everyone take a small intake of breath and hold it. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" (Leg-locking) I was ready for the impact, but I felt a light wind breeze passed me. Nothing happened; everyone exhaled. "Good, now something stronger... _Petrificus Totalus!_" (Body-binding) Nothing. "Hm... _Wingardium Leviosa!_" (Levitating) Nada. "_Stupefy!_" (Knock out) I was surprised by this spell; the red color of the spell came raging towards me. I let out a giggle as it hit. It didn't hurt... it tickled me. Are vampires even ticklish?

"That one tickled," I giggled, trying to ease the tension in the clearing. I heard a few chuckles.

Sirius grinned. "Okay, next one... _Duro!_" (Turns object to stone) Nope. "_Densaugeo!_" (Enlarges teeth) Nuh-uh. "_Tarantallegra!_" (Forces one to dance) No way. "_Incendio!_" (Fire) Just as the words left Sirius' lips, Edward and Alice screamed, "NO!" I felt the heat of the flame as it made contact with my left shoulder. A wave a pain went through my body, but it cease as quick as it started. My burnt shoulder healed instantly. Edward and Alice were at my side.

"Bella!"

"I'm fine," I grinned at them. They breathed a sigh of relief. "It hurt, but it lasted a fraction of a second. No worries." I turned back to Sirius, ready for his next spell.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

A few more spells were shot at me, nothing happened. "Now, Bella, are you ready for the Unforgivable Curses?"

"No!" Edward bellowed, standing in front of me.

"Edward," I whispered, touching his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"What if-?"

"Nothing Edward."

He sighed and stationed himself three feet away from me.

"Brace yourself, Bella... _Imperio!_" I instantly lost control of my body. I felt a force shove my conscious mind back as it took over. I felt my arm lift, but I wasn't moving it. My body jumped up and down a few times and it spun in circles. Then the spell was lifted. I took a step back and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Crap! That was weird!" I said, shivering at the feeling. "I lost all control of my body!"

"We could tell," Emmett commented.

"Yes, but if you try hard enough, you could gain control of your body again and break the spell," Sirius added.

"Okay, thanks for the tip," I muttered. "Next one, Sirius."

Sirius took a deep breath. "_Crucio!_" I felt the pain; every inch of my body was on fire. I couldn't stop it; I writhed, begging for it to stop.

I faintly heard Edward yell, "Stop! It's hurting her!"

Suddenly the pain stopped and I opened my eyes. I had ended up on the ground, on my back. Edward was leaning over me, looking angry and scared.

"Bella? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, helping me up.

"Oh, I'm okay," I spoke softly. "I wasn't expecting that, though."

"That's enough," Edward growled, putting his around me. "Bella's been through enough."

"Oh, Edward, there is just one more left. I can handle it," I retorted, grinning. "I'm not that weak human anymore, Edward."

Edward frowned, taking his place a few feet at my side. Sirius took another deep breath, I could tell his hesitation on this spell, the 'Killing Curse'. He looked at me directly in the eyes and I have him a slight nod. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed, "_Avada Kadavra!_" I second I saw the green light making its way towards me, I knew something was different about it - almost scary... eerie... Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the green light made its way at me. I closed my eyes ready for it to hit. After a few seconds, I hear a few people gasp. I open my eyes to see a figure standing in front of me - he had bronze hair.

"Edward..." I breathed. I watch him fall to his knees. Everyone ran towards us. I was the already holding him, shaking him awake. "Edward!" His eyes were open, but they weren't topaz, they were a cloudy gray color - unfocused, distant. His lay there motionless, I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything for him. He gave himself for me. A dry sob racked my body. I place my face in his unruly bronze hair, taking in his perfect scent. He couldn't be dead could he? NO! I don't believe that. Only seconds after the spell hit him (which seemed like hours, even days to me), he started to move. His eyes regained their golden color and he took a deep breath. "Edward!"

"Bella..." he said sitting up.

"Oh, Edward," I cried, throwing myself on him. "You scared me! Don't ever do that again!"

"I only did it to protect you," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward?" Carlisle said, as Edward stood up, pulling me up with him. "What happened?"

"That spell," Edward began. "Temporarily shut of my senses and movement. I couldn't hear, smell, feel, see, or move in anyway possible. It was no longer then thirty seconds, though."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. It reminded me of the vampire from the Volturi, Jane's twin Alec. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that everyone was thinking the same thing I was. It unnerved me to know that spells could affect us.

Sirius yawned, loudly. Esme smiled at him.

"We better get back to the house. It's going to be sun rise soon," Esme suggested, lightly touching Carlisle arm. "We can discuss this later."

"Okay," Carlisle nodded. Sirius climbed on Emmett's back and we ran back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow was another adventure to experience: Diagon Alley... Wizard Shopping... Great…

* * *

**Hello! My lovelies! Wow... this was one emotional chapter. And a VERY, VERY long one.. Over 5,000 words and 12 pages on Microsoft Word! This is the reward you readers get for waiting and sticking with me! (But please don't expect this long of a chapter eveytime... my average is between 2,500 to 3,000 words.) I wanted to point out a few things:**

**(1) I have no idea if elk are in England, but for this story there are. (Tehe. Dumbledore transported the elk in especially for the Cullens! ;P)**

**Q: **I bet you are wondering "Why is everyone acting like Bella is going to die?"  
**A: Well, the Cullens have never come in contact with magic, spell, curses and whatnot before and really don't know what to expect. The Cullens are scared that something could happen where Bella could get hurt or worse, magic is very unpredictable. Nothing is set in stone. I also wanted to show how much they mean to each other - how strong their family bond is.**

**Q: **"Why do some spells affect the Cullens and others don't?"  
**A: Bella stated earlier in the chapter that **_**Imperio**_** and **_**Crucio**_** could affect them like vampire powers - it affects the mind and body (dead or alive). Since the **_**Avada Kadavra**_** can't **_**kill**_** them, it scrambles and shuts off their senses and since vampire venom is flammable (true fact!), fire can hurt them, but they heal instantly. No biggie. **

**Q: **"What about Bella's powers? Can't they protect her?"  
**A: Yes, only on mental attacks, like **_**Crucio**_**, but for the test she put her mind barrier down to give her more accurate results. Not all vampires have mind barriers.**

**Q: **"When are they going to get to Hogwarts?"  
**A: In about two to four chapters. Next chapter is Diagon Alley. Then the one after that will be about the Hogwarts express and meeting some people (-coughMalfoycough-). Then the sorting... dun, dun, duuuuu! That's my plan, but plans always change. :)**

**If you have any more questions, please send them to me and I'll answer them :)**

**Now for what you all have been waiting for (**_**drum roll**_**)...**

_**Blonde Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob:** (_thinking: _Haha! Got away from that idiotic Blondie, now I can pick on Doc. _-evil laugh-_) Doc-y! Oh, Doc-y! Where arte thou, Doc-y?  
**Carlisle:** Jacob? Shakespeare and you don't mix well.  
**Jacob:** I know, but I have a really good joke! Listen!  
**Carlisle:** (-_rolls eyes-_) Fine.  
**Jacob:** Okay. (-_clears throat-_) So this blonde and giraffe walk into a bar-  
**Carlisle:** A giraffe can't fit in a bar.  
**Jacob:** In this joke he can! Shhh! Where was I? Oh, so this blonde and giraffe walk into a bar and they get a drink-  
**Carlisle:** Alcohol is bad. Why is the giraffe drinking, anyways?  
**Jacob:** SHHHH!!! I'm telling a joke!  
**Carlisle:** Fine.  
**Jacob:** They get a drink and the giraffe has a little too much to drink and falls to the floor-  
**Carlisle:** Is it dead? Can I eat it?  
**Jacob:** SHUT UP! I'M TELLING A JOKE DAMNIT!  
**Carlisle:** (_-crosses arms over chest and pouts-_) Fine.  
**Jacob:** So the giraffe falls to the floor and the bartender leans over the counter to look at the giraffe. The bartender turns to the blonde and says, "Hey, you can't leave that lyin' there!" The blonde grins stupidly and says, "That's not a lion, it's a giraffe." The end. (_-waits for Carlisle reaction-_)  
**Carlisle:** I don't get it.  
**Jacob:** (_-growls angrily and leaves the room-_)

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**Carlisle:** (_-looks away from the football game and starts laughing-_) OH! I get it... "lyin'" sounds like "lion". Oh! Hahaha! It wasn't a lion; it was a giraffe on the floor! (_-continues to laugh like it was the funniest thing ever-_)  
**Edward (who happened to be sitting next to Carlisle):** (_-stands up and leaves the room- Muttering:_ Crazy old fart...)

**-EC4prez**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is not my name. **

**Author's Note:**** Hi. I'm ready for all the sharp objects that deserve to be thrown at me. I've been lazy and I haven't been able to update. I just hope you don't plan on killing me. That would do no good to the story if I was six feet under, if you know what I mean. With all the treats I have gotten, I'm surprised I'm still alive. Oh, and YES I KNOW IT IS DIFFERENT THEN THE HARRY POTTER BOOK AND I DID IT ON PURPOSE (though the information will stay true to the books; if I made it sound like the book, wouldn't it be boring?). Haha. Anyways, I'm changing the point of view; everyone's favorite bronzed haired vampire! Okay, let's dive into his beautiful head! (Please refrain from squealing... Haha. Like that will happen!) :) **

Magical Experience

_Chapter 6: Shopping _

**Edward's POV**

I watched as my pixie sister linked arms with my precious Renesmee and a very confused Ginny Weasley. Once we entered the 'wizard shopping mall' as Alice called it, Alice's mind was racing. I laughed at her; she _was_ something else. Luckily she predicted a cloudy day today.

A thought surfaced in my mind; I held my Bella closer as I turned to Nymphadora Tonks.

"Tonks?" I asked, watching her turn to me.

"Wassis it, Ed?" she replied, smiling widely. I heard Bella chuckle next to me.

"Where do we exchange our American money for wizard money?"

I say realization hit her as she thought, _Forgot they don't have any wizard money._ She smiled up at me and pointed towards a large pearly white marble building.

"'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'," I read out loud.

"Yeah," she muttered, explaining the place. "There's a right lot of grouchy goblins that run the place, but they keep it safe. They have a goblin that converts Muggle money for our money. You can go if you want. Do you want anyone to accompany you?"

"No," I responded, stopping with Bella, in front of the large bank. "We'll be fine."

I noticed that hardly anyone else noticed that we had stopped, but Mrs. Weasley caught us and hollered over the crowd she was leading.

"Edward? Bella? Don't dally," she shouted; everyone's heads turned towards us, even bystanders looked.

"Bella and I have to make a trip into Gringotts, we'll meet up with you later," I said, waving to her and the others.

_You better give me my share, Edward! I need to buy my things!_ Alice thought cheerily. I saw her clutching the supply letter we received the night before.

Renesmee's and Rosalie's thoughts were along the same line, wanting the new wizard money for their supplies and shopping – typical girls, well except my Bella. I could already hear Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob groaning as their girls dragged them shopping.

I lead Bella up the marble steps and passed the giant bronze doors that were guarded by two short creatures, goblins I suspected, clad in a red and gold uniform. They gave us a hard stare as we entered.

_Filthy creatures posing as Wand Users! Despicable. _

My eyes narrowed to the goblin on the left of the door, his whiteless eyes stared straight into mine. Seems magical creature can tell the difference between the wizards and vampires. Let's just hope that isn't the same about wizards; if they catch us, we could be in a lot of trouble.

We walked into a huge room, white marble matching the outside. A hundred or more goblin lined the room sitting at tall desks. Bella looked around in confusion.

"Which one do we go to?" she asked, gripping my arm tighter. It was visibly clear that my angel disliked the goblins.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the nearest goblin. He (or she, with goblin's you can't really tell by looking at them) was examining a large diamond through a large eye glass. I cleared my throat, causing him to look up.

"Yes?" he asked; his voice was a low grumble, rather low for his small body. He placed the diamond on a cloth and slid it under his desk. "How can I help you?" I could hear the distaste in his voice. It made me want to lunge at him for his rudeness, but I refrained.

"I need this-" I pulled two very large wads of American dollars out of my jacket pocket, placing them on the top of the desk, "-to be converted into wizard money and this-" I tapped the pile to the right with my index finger, "-to be placed in this vault-" I pulled out a piece of paper, placing it next to the money I tapped. I pulled out an envelope and placed it next to the pile going into the vault. "-along with this letter."

The goblin looked down, grabbing the pile to the left and flipping the money with this long grotesque finger.

"Ah," he spoke, pointing a long finger to a passing goblin. The other goblin walked up to him, speaking in an odd language. It sounded like a lot of growls and coughs, but the new goblin seemed to understand it and walked away with both piles of money.

"Griphook," the goblin continued, "will convert your Muggle money. I will place half of it in the vault in question." The goblin at the desk tapped the paper with the vault number on it.

"Good," I replied, emotionlessly.

Griphook came back minutes later carrying, more like dragging, two very large, very heavy bags of wizard money. The goblin at the desk, whose name I learned from his thoughts was Gormuk, grabbed the two bags with much difficulty. He pushed one over the desk and I grabbed it effortlessly.

"The bag contains two hundred and seven thousand four hundred and three (207,403) galleons, eleven sickles and two knuts. I shall place the same amount in the vault," Gormuk answered, glowering down at my Bella, who squeaked at the attention the goblin gave her.

"Thank you," I said, with the same tone as before, glaring at him.

Gormuk's eyes narrowed, watching me carefully. I turned on the spot, pulling my Bella with me and marched out of the Bank.

Once we passed the two goblins outside and bended into the crowd of shopping wizards, Bella let out a small breath she seemed to be holding. I smiled lovingly down at her.

"Whose vault did you put money into?" Bella's sweet voice asked.

"The Weasley's," I answered simply. "Carlisle thought it'd be best if we repaid their hospitality in secret. From what I learned about Mrs. Weasley, she wouldn't allow us to pay them back, so Carlisle told me to put the wizard money equivalent of one million American dollars into their vault."

Bella smiled. "Good, they deserve it."

I listened carefully to the thoughts around me, focusing on hearing my family. After a few minutes of walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, I heard the gentle voice of my mother.

_Aw, she looks so adorable in those robes._

Robes? Must be in a clothing store, I though to myself. I spotted Jasper and Emmett looking into a shop window, the sign above the door read: "Quality Quidditch Supplies". Ah, the wizard game I've hear so much of in Ronald's mind.

"So," Emmett said, lightly tapping the glass and pointing to a very nice broom; engraved on the handle of the sleek broom was _Firebolt _in fancy lettering_._ "Wizards ride brooms and try to throw a dented ball in one of three hoops for ten points?"

Jasper nodded his head, shrugging. "I guess."

"Anyways," Emmett continued, "that's what Fred said, or maybe it was George." He shrugged and turned towards Bella and I. "Finally!" he grinned, throwing his hand up in the air. He held out his hand, expecting me to place money in it. I rolled my eyes, hearing Bella giggle next to me, and grabbed a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts, placing them in Emmett's cupped hands. He grinned, shoving the money in his pocket and jetted off into the Quidditch store. I handed some money to Jasper, who took it and made his way to a wizard book store, Flourish and Blotts.

_The girls are in the robe shop trying on clothes, _Jasper thought, giving me a small wave in the direction of "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" from over his shoulder. _I'll get everyone's books school books._

"Where are we headed, Edward?" I heard my sweet angel ask.

"'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'," I grinned, kissing the top of her head.

My wife groaned. "Ugh, clothes shopping!"

"Love, you should be used to it by now," I laughed, as she pulled me in the direction of the book store Jasper went to. "No, Bella, we need to get your Hogwarts robes." She pouted slightly as I flashed her a crooked smile.

"Stop dazzling me," she muttered, crossing her petite arms over her chest.

I threw my head back in laughter. I'm dazzling her? She doesn't realize that she doesn't _stop_ dazzling me.

"Don't laugh at me!" she hissed, smacking my arm.

I cradled my forearm. "Ouch, love, that hurt."

"Then don't laugh at me!"

Typical Bella.

I smiled down at her. "C'mon, before Alice hunts us down for the money."

"Oh, scary," she giggled, skipping ahead of me.

I watched her lovingly. She was so happy. I was happy. What did I do in this damned existence to receive such a wonderful woman and an amazing daughter? I may never know. And I wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Edward!" Bella called, waving at me from the entrance of the shop. "Hurry up!"

I smiled. She was radiant, lighting up the whole area. Nothing could outshine her. I hurried over to her, the desire to hold her in my arm, kiss her forever, and make love to her. I engulfed her in a hug.

"Why do you have that goofy grin on your face?" she asked, tracing my lips with her pale finger.

"I'm just thinking," I replied, nonchalantly.

She raised a brow. "Of what?"

"You."

"Do I _want_ to know what that face was for?"

I laughed, leaning down to kiss her. I heard an "Eww!" and an "Aww!" from the door of Madam Malkin's. I pulled away to see a disgusted looking Renesmee, but a very pleased Ginny. Fred and George's faces were pressed against the front window of the shop, whooping and jeering.

_Ugh! Dad get a bedroom! _Renesmee thought, sourly. _Please!_

_Aww… So cute…_ Ginny thought, dreamily, picturing a handsome boy.

Fred and George were thinking something more, um, _graphic_. Good thing it wasn't about my Bella.

My lamb giggled into my chest. "Let's get this over with," she whispered.

"Alright." Together we entered the robe shop.

Upon entering, I was bombarded by three very eager vampires, demanding money. Before they ripped me to shreds over the money bag, I gave them what they wanted. I took some for Bella and myself, handing the bag over to Esme. Bella tried on the plain black robes before me. She walked out of the changing area and walked over to the platform doing a little runway turn.

_Well? _Her angelic voice filled my head. _How do I look?_

"Breathtaking," I whispered, eyeing her up and down. Something about the robes made her look _magical_.

She smiled as Madam Malkin made a few alterations around the hem of the robe. When she was done, she bought three pair of robes, one winter coat, dragon hide gloves, and a black pointed hat.

I mimicked what Bella did and waited as Madam Malkin made a few alterations on my robes. I had a full view of the room. I saw Renesmee fussing over Jacob's robes, Alice commenting on Rosalie's shoes, Fred and George huddled together planning something that involved Skiving Snack boxes, Ginny browsing threw a few racks wishing she had the money to buy new robes, and Esme, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley discussing wizard items, but I notice that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not present. From the thoughts of the adults, which showed no sign of the trio; they had snuck out. I shouldn't be worrying about a few adolescent wizards. I chuckled, I was being stupid. They are not my responsibility, well, except Harry Potter, but he was a different story. Once Madam Malkin was finished, I paid for my three pair of clothes – God forbid that I ever wear that hat. I grabbed Bella and headed out looking for the next item on the list.

I looked down at the supply list that Bella read from next to me. We've got the three sets of robes, one pointed hat, one winter coat, one pair of dragon hide gloves, and one wand. We just needed a cauldron, a telescope, a set brass scales, potion ingredients, and the books Jasper is picking up.

"Well," I whispered in Bella's ear. "Shopping isn't that ba-"

_What… bloody hell… looking for? _It was Ron's voice. He seemed nervous, like he was caught red handed.

"Edward?" my angel's sweet voice asked, worriedly.

"Hold on," I whispered to her, concentrating harder on the wizards. Their minds took much more effort to listen too. It might be their magical abilities that put a protective barrier around them or something, but I usually just get snippets of what they think.

I heard Ronald more clearly.

_What the bloody hell is she looking for? Crazy woman!_

Then Harry's voice rang within my head.

_Hermione better hurry up. I don't like being in Knockturn Alley. So much dark magic, it makes me sick._

Knockturn Alley? The dark arts part of Diagon Alley? What are Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing there?

"Edward," Bella demanded, bring me out of my concentration. "Tell me what's wrong!"

I inhaled slightly. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in Knockturn Alley."

"Knockturn Alley?" she asked, confusion etched across her beautiful face.

"The bad part of Diagon Alley, love," I explained, leading her down an alleyway with a sign that read "Knockturn Alley" and pointed towards the direction we were headed.

"So we're going to go see what they are doing?" my angel asked, following me down the alley.

"Yes," I responded. "Something about Knockturn Alley unsettles me."

She nodded, understanding. I listened hard for any signs of the three. I heard a conversation between Hermione and a man in a store called Borgin and Burkes.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, _Miss,_ but I don't sell to _Muggle-borns,_" the high pitch voice of the man answered. _Mudblood better get out of this store!_

"That's utterly insane. I'm a paying costumer and I have every right to buy something regardless of my blood line," Hermione accused angrily. I heard a _clunk_; I assumed Hermione or the shop keeper slammed something down on the desk. "I want to buy this book."

"No," the shop keeper responded. "I won't sell to you! Get out!"

"I've never!" Hermione spat.

_I'll hex you, Mudblood!_

My eyes narrowed, my jaw clinched. "Bella, you stand outside, I'm going to help Hermione."

Before she could protest, I walked into the shop, glowering at the keeper. The balding, dirty man looked up at me. His eyes narrowed, then widened.

_A… a… vampire!_

I glared at him, not caring what he thought I was. Seems wizards _can_ tell what I am. Hopefully _young_ wizards can't. They are truly intriguing creatures. Mr. Borgin slid of his stool and shuffled over to greet me, ignoring Hermione.

"Hello," he greeted, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Anything in particular you are looking for?"

I looked at the book on the desk, the one Hermione tried to buy.

"Yes," I replied coldly. Mr. Borgin cringed away from me. "That." I pointed at the book.

"Ah, _The Secrets of Dark Creatures_. Fascinating read, sir," Mr. Borgin grinned, pulling the book away from an awestruck Hermione. "That would be four galleons, two sickles, and ten knuts, sir." I handed him the money and grabbed the book. "Thank you, sir." I nodded to him.

I turned to Hermione and nodded my head towards the door. I walked out, Hermione following me. I grabbed Bella's hand and continued walking; only stopping once we made it safely out of Knockturn Alley. I turned to Hermione and handed her the book.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, pulling the book to her chest. I could hear their heart beats, breathes, and thoughts of Harry and Ron, but I couldn't see them. It bothered me. I knew they were near.

"You should be more careful, Hermione. Knockturn Alley is quite dangerous and that shop keeper is not the kindest of men," I said, smiling down at her.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" my sweet lamb asked, sympathetically. "It's not right for Harry and Ron to leave you alone in such a bad place. I would have been terrified if I was alone."

"It's okay," she responded. _I wasn't alone. Harry and Ron were right outside under the Invisibility cloak, _she added in her mind.

Invisibility cloak? So that's why I can hear them, but can't see them. Fascinating. Wizards continue to amaze me.

I turned to Bella. "We better get the rest of our school supplies, love. We'll be leaving soon." She nodded. I turned back to Hermione, putting on a crooked smile. "I hope you meet up with Ron and Harry soon."

"'K-kay," she stuttered again, almost fearfully. "Thank you again." She turned and quickly walked away in the other direction Bella and I were headed; I could see the bottom of someone's shoe running after her.

An hour later, Bella and I bought all our supplies for Hogwarts. Bella grinned at the cage she held tight. She had gotten me to buy her an owl, a white and brown Spotted Owl named Ginger. Very Original.

"Isn't it cute, Edward?" she asked… again.

"Yes," I answered, grinning. "Like a tasty snack."

"Edward!" Bella gasped, glaring at me. "Don't you even think about it!"

I chuckled, holding Bella close. "Wouldn't dream about it, love."

**End of Chapter 6. Hogwarts Express is next!**

**And yes, the American money conversions to wizard money are true. I'm sorry if you use Euros or yen or something; I really have no idea about those conversions. I got the conversions at http://cgi(dot)money(dot)cnn(dot)com/apps/hpcurrconv**

**Questions from Reviewers:**

**Q: **"Just out of curiosity, do you have this posted in the Harry Potter section too?" – VolturiGirl**  
A: Yes, I did. Thank you for the idea. It's called ****Magical Experience HP****.**

**Q: **"I'm just frustrated why Emmett didn't defend Rose from the dog? Aren't they supossed to be like what inseperable?" - FriendLey  
**A: Haha, yeah I thought about it a few times, but as of right now the joke are not bad. Sooner or later Jake will cross the line with his jokes and Emmett will back up Rose, well, attack Jake is more like it.**

**Q: "**Can you put some RxEm, JxA, CxEs in the following chapters?" - FriendLey**  
A: Sure. It won't be for a while, I'm still working on the plot and getting it typed, but once they are at Hogwarts and in class, love will be in the air! **

**Q: "**And can I ask for Emmett silliness?" - FriendLey**  
A: Yes you may. :) Anything in particular that you want to see? Emmett blowing something up or setting Snape's pants on fire? Oh, ho, ho! The little light bulb over my head just turned on!**

**Q: **"Woo! Malfoy! IS there going to be some kind of crush? Rose, Alice, Bella, Nessie, ESME?!" - VolturiGirl**  
A: (**_**Sly grin**_**) Maybe… Ahaha, Malfoy having the hots for Esme… Funny mental picture.**

**Q: **"do u have their sorting sorted out?" - Twilightfan000001**  
A: Yes, I do, and I'm not telling. I know, I'm evil.**

**Q:** "i wonder what sirius thinks about them now?" (about the Cullens ) - jn.v13**  
A: All I'm telling is that Sirius trusts the Cullens. :)**

**Q:** "How come Edward does not demand my vote anymore?" - kellinw**  
A: This question made me laugh. The President elections are over, so it would be pointless to demands your vote anymore, but if you want… he will demand your vote for the sexiest vampire! Lol.**

**Q: "**Poor Edward, it must've killed the entire family to go through that, but him?" – Music ADD**  
A: I actually thought about doing it the other way, where Edward had the spell tested on him while Bella watched, but Edward always saves the day. It was Bella's turn, even though Edward did throw himself to protect Bella. I also thought about making one of the spells deadly to the Cullens, but I didn't. My reasoning behind my decision is… I don't like seeing the Cullens hurt **_**too much**_**. I'm a sap for the Cullens; they have a special place in my heart. **

**Q: **"But the joke is a lil OOC right?" - LittleBells**  
A: Yes, but who doesn't enjoy a little OOC once and a while? I know I do. Especially Carlisle and Jasper.**

**Q: **"if Bella had used her sheild would the 'Unforgivable Curses' have worked?"- JustABlackRose  
**A: Good question. Bella's power shields her and anyone she chooses from **_**mental**_** attacks, like the Cruciatus (immense pain with **_**no**_** physical contact – almost like Jane) and Avada Kedavra (shuts of vampire's senses – like Alec/kills everyone else) curses. The Imperius curse controls the body, so no Bella's powers wouldn't protect them from the Imperius curse OR Avada Kedavra being used on humans/wizards because it had a totally different effect on them then it does vampires. Hope that clears some things up!**

**Q:** This is a question that popped into my head the other day and I thought it might answer someone's question: "Why is the story in Harry's fifth year and not in the six or seventh?"**  
A: Well, I thought about it and came up with four reasons:  
1) Umbridge. Everyone just loves to mess with that old bat!  
2) Fred and George. This is their last year at Hogwarts and I just love them! Plus, Emmett will have a **_**great**_** time with them and their jokes.  
3) This is where a lot of the 'Voldemort is back' drama starts and I think Harry really needs all the support he can get! And the Department of Mysteries scene is cool.  
4) Dumbledore's Army. This club is the MOST AWESOMEST club ever! **

**Those are the most recent questions. If you have any send them to me via private message or post them in the review! :)**

_**Blonde Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob:** J-A-S-P-E-R!  
**Jasper: **Why are you spelling my name?**  
Jacob**: I was testing you. I wanted to see if you could spell.**  
Jasper: **(-_annoyed stare_-) That's plain stupid. Of course I can spell my name.**  
Jacob: **Alright now that I have your undivided attention, J-dawg, I have a joke for you.**  
Jasper: **Again? Wasn't that room punishment enough?**  
Jacob**: No. Why was the blonde staring at the can of frozen orange juice?**  
Jasper: **I don't care. I don't drink orange juice.  
**Jacob: **Because it said "concentrate"! (-_places a can of concentrated frozen orange juice in front of Jasper and laughs_-)**  
Jasper: **(-_stares at the can, transfixed_-) Eeeew, aaaah.  
**Jacob**: (-_satisfied at his work and walks out of the room_-)  
**Carlisle**: (-_walks in and stares at the can with Jasper_-) How fascinating.

_**NEXT TIME ON "BLONDE JOKE OF THE DAY"… **__**Rosalie's Revenge! Dun, dun, duuu!**_

**I'm in dire need of new, **_**good**_** blonde jokes, people. If you have any, PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE AND ****DO NOT POST THEM IN THE REVIEW!!!**** I don't want you to ruin the surprise for everyone else. I'll give you the credit, so no worries. I'll make the dialect with the characters, just send the joke and I'll do the rest! Don't make them **_**too dirty**_** or sexual. I don't want any dumb Black, Mexican, or Asian jokes either – I don't tolerate racism. Thanks peeps!**

**Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire!  
-EC4prez-**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Train

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is **_**not**_** my name. J.K. Rowling isn't either. It's depressing really.**

**Author's Note: Yo, it's me again. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story and thank you to everyone who sent me blonde jokes! I wanted to try something new: Jasper's point of view. I rarely read any Twilight stories with Jasper's point of view, so I decided to try it. Jasper is such a cool vampire! I wish he had more parts in the book! Hope you like it! :) Beware: Malfoy alert!!! What are they going to do?!?! Oh, I have my copy of OotP open so I can pull things out of it. Lol. :)**

Magical Experience

_Chapter 7: Train_

**Jasper's POV**

I looked around the crowded train station, watching as hurried business men and women rush to catch the train. The large group I was apart of walked quickly to our destination: Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. I've never heard of a platform with a fraction before; I really thought Mrs. Weasley was joking, but the seriousness radiating off her instantly told me she was telling the truth. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Esme shepherded us towards the platform from the front of the group, while Mr. Weasley and Carlisle, chuckling at a rather dumb Muggle joke, and Remus, frowning slightly from the looks from others, brought up the rear. Sirius, in his dog form, trailed next to Harry, barking and gleefully chasing his tail. I watched Mrs. Weasley for a split second; I could still feel her worry and fear from the Bogart she encounter the night before. I still remembered it clearly; the dead bodies of the one's she loved on the floor in front of her as she wept over them. I shuttered slightly, what a terrible feeling.

I felt the excitement and panic rush threw everyone as the destination became closer. We squeezed through hoards of bystanders, then came to a halt. Mrs. Weasley gave instructions to the group; I wasn't paying attention.

From the corner of my eye, a young girl, about seven, stood a few feet to my right, staring up at me. I turned my head to look at her. Blood pooled in her small cheeks as I caught her red handed. Her small hand clutched her mother's skirt, burying her face in her mother's leg, as her mother talked animatedly on the phone. Within seconds, the venom pooled in the back of my throat, enhancing my thirst I tried to deny. Killing a child is beyond despicable; I could bare thinking about it, but the blood lust blocked my common sense. I was the predator and she was my prey. I couldn't risk revealing my family, but she... she was a mere three feet from me. I could grab her before her mother even noticed and run. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out of my planning. I turned to face Edward, his eye narrowed.

"Sorry," I whispered, looking at the back of Bella's head, not wanting to meet Edward's eyes.

He nodded once and turned around to face the direction Mrs. Weasley stood, resting an arm around Bella's shoulders. I felt a gentle pull on my arm; Alice watched me carefully.

"You weren't going to do anything, Jazz," she hummed, smiling up at me. She hugged my arm and laid her head on my forearm. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed the top of her spiky hair. She giggled softly and placed a child-sized hand on my scarred cheek.

I continued to watch as each wizard broke into a run at a _solid_ brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. As it seem like they were about to crash into the wall, they disappeared _through_ it. Emmett, obviously excited about running _through_ something without breaking it, was the first out of my family to try this new experience. He broke into a human run and disappeared. Seconds later his head popped out of the wall, grinning.

"Come on! You gotta try this!" he chuckled, his head disappearing once more.

I looked around to see if any of the normal humans saw anything out of the ordinary, but they were all too busy to realize a huge vampire disappeared through a wall. I felt Alice tug on my arm and pull me to the front of the crowd.

"Let's go next, Jazz!" Alice declared, excitedly.

But before I could protest the absurdity of this idea of _running_ at a _brick wall _in broad daylight, Alice pulled me with her as she directed her run towards the magical wall. Once we reached the other side of the wall, Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears. Alice stood in front of me, arms straight in the air as if she was a gymnast landing her routine.

"Wow," she exclaimed, turning to me and flinging herself at me. I easily caught her as her arms wrapped around my waste. "Isn't this exciting, Jazzy!"

I chuckled lightly; her cheeriness was infecting. "Yes, it is," I said, nodding towards the candy apple red train, puffing sooty smoke. "I wonder what the castle will look like."

"Oh, I bet it's _beautiful_!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand once more and pulling me over towards Emmett and the Weasley twins, who had met up with Alastor Moody, who had everyone's luggage.

I watched as one-by-one everyone met up. Mad-Eye, Tonks, and Remus exchanged a few words, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their farewells to their children, Harry, and Hermione. Sirius jumped around in front of Alice; she knelt down scratching Sirius behind the ears.

"Oh, you're so cute, Snuffles!" Alice cooed, as Renesmee joined Alice in petting Sirius.

"Not appetizing at all, Alice?" Jacob asked from behind Nessie, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alice shot a glare at Jacob; I took a step closer to her. "No," she hissed at Jacob. "How could you say something like that? Poor Snuffles!"

Sirius let out a loud bark that I could have sworn was a laugh and ran over to Harry, bumping his leg.

The train let out a loud whistle and everyone rushed to get on the train, dragging their luggage. I pulled Alice close to me, so I wouldn't loose her, and followed Rosalie and Emmett into the train. Edward and Bella followed behind us.

"We better find a compartment," Edward muttered, as Carlisle and Esme followed behind him.

"Esme and I are going to the teachers' carriage," Carlisle said, nodding towards the front of the train. "We'll see you at Hogwarts." We all moved to let Carlisle and Esme passed us.

"So," Bella started, holding tightly to Edward. "Where to sit?"

I watched Emmett open a few compartment, only to find a few giggling girls, a couple making out, and no room. Emmett slammed the last one shut.

"No freaking room anywhere!" he exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I'm beginning to hate this train! It's pissing me off." Rose scowled.

"Make room then," Edward suggested, gesturing to his wand.

"_Where_ do you expect me to do _that_?!" Emmett bellowed, shooting Edward a look. I immediately cast a calming veil over my family. Getting angry wouldn't help anything.

"Just keep looking, Emmett," I said, calmly.

Emmett sighed, "Alright."

Emmett opened a few more compartments and as he opened the last one he let out an excited cry. "Oh, good! People I know! Can we sit with you guys?"

"Er," I heard Harry stutter. "I don't think we could all fit."

"No worries!" Alice piped up, squeezing into the small compartment. Alice muttered a spell, flicked her wand and the compartment instantly grew, allowing for eight more people to fit. "There! Problem fixed."

"Three cheers for the pixie," Jacob laughed from behind me as we all filed into the compartment with our luggage. Emmett and I stored everyone's luggage overhead and settled down next to our respective partners. I looked around and saw Ginny, Harry, and a boy and a girl I didn't know. The boy was chubby with a gold and scarlet patch on his cloak that matched Harry's and Ginny's. The girl hid behind an upside-down magazine titled _The Quibbler; _she had a blue patch on her cloak_._ She seemed to be wearing a pair of crazy glasses.

"Hello!" Alice greeted to the new humans, eh, wizards. Her excitement was, once again, infecting. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale." She raised a hand towards me, I waved slightly. The boy smiled nervously. Alice went around the family introducing them. The boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom and Ginny said that the girl's name was Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. The compartment was full of emotions, I could hardly stand it.

Luna looked at me over her magazine, smiling dreamily. "You're very pretty," she said in an equally dreamy voice.

"Oh, um, thank you," I replied, unsure. Alice and Ginny, who caught what Luna said, giggled.

I listened carefully to Neville as he showed Harry his odd plant, _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. It looked like a gray cactus covered in boils; it pulsated slightly.

"It's really, really rare," Neville beamed over this plant. I could feel his pride. "I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it." (OotP, page 186)

"Ew," Emmett commented, eyeing the ugly plant. "What does it do?" He reached out to poke it. Neville smiled as he got the attention of the compartment. Emmett's bulky finger poked a boil on the plant and within seconds, a fowl smelling green puss-like liquid shot out of each of the plant's boils. The green puss covered the whole compartment. I heard Rosalie shriek as it covered her face. Edward stood with his back towards the plant blocking a clean Bella. Jacob and Renesmee, farthest from the plant, receive little slime. Alice curled up behind me, also clean. Emmett howled in laughter as he whipped his face. Ginny barely blocked her face with her arms, but Harry got a face full. Luna was protected by her magazine and Neville got the worst, being closest to the plant. I spat a mouthful of slime to the floor.

Just then, a pretty Asian girl walked into the compartment, greeting Harry. She left quickly as embarrassment radiated off Harry.

Ginny cleaned everyone off with a simple spell, _Scourgify_, and everyone went back to chatting. The wizards asked my family a few questions (How do you like magic so far? What are the States like? etc.) and we learned a few things about the magical school of Hogwarts.

An hour or so later, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment from their Prefect meeting, and Alice made the area even bigger. Ron and Hermione looked unsure if to enter the compartment, but they did hurriedly, sitting next to Harry. I feel the uneasiness of the trio. I filled the room with calm waves again, hoping to settle the nerves. I sat quietly observing the compartment. I noticed that the wizard's blood smelt different from regular humans; it smelt... less appetizing. It didn't call to me like regular human blood. I felt relieved at the thought; the struggle to control my thirst wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I only wished I noticed it sooner, but, out of precaution, I stayed my distance from the wizards in Grimmauld Place.

I looked around the compartment again watching Ron write something in midair, mumbling in a deep voice, "_I… must… not… look… like… a… baboon's… backside_…" (OotP, page 189)

I snorted softly, trying to keep my calm façade, while the whole compartment echoed with laughter. Apparently, Ron was mimicking an idiotic Slytherin boy name Goyle. The loudest laugh was Emmett's, but Luna Lovegood's was high pitched and gut-wrenching. Everyone stopped to watch Luna and Ron's expression set them all in another fit of laughter.

Harry picked up Luna's magazine and read the article about Sirius Black. Hermione commented that _The Quibbler_ was "rubbish", but Luna noted that her father was the editor. Hermione's embarrassment skyrocketed, causing me to let out a small pulse of embarrassment throughout the room. Ron's, Harry's, and Neville's ears went a bright red, while Ginny's and Hermione's face went beat red. Luna seemed to be unaffected by my power.

Seven pairs of eyes were on me. I gave them an apologetic smile and quickly calmed the room down.

Just then the compartment door opened, revealing a platinum blonde and his two cronies. The permanent sneer on the blonde's turned into a wicked smile as he looked at Harry. Harry glared up at the blonde.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked rudely, waving an impatient hand at the blonde.

"Where'd you learn your manners, Potter? From your dead mummy?" Malfoy teased, glowering at Harry and scanning the room. "You better learn to respect those in authority, Potter, before I give you detention." The satisfied smile on Malfoy's face made a few people in the compartment very angry. I could feel it.

Ignoring the others in the compartment, Malfoy leaned down and came face to face with Rosalie, smirking. "Hey, Beautiful, why don't you ditch these idiots and come back with me to my compartment."

Rosalie looked repulsed by the idea, while Emmett stood up, growling.

"That's my _girlfriend_ you're talking to, you snot nosed jackass!" Emmett boomed, standing between Malfoy and Rosalie.

Malfoy raised both hands up in his defense and winked at Alice. She instantly turned her nose up to him and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped an arm around her, signaling she was with me. Malfoy turned to Renesmee and Bella.

"What about you two birds?" Malfoy asked bravely, leaning over Jacob and Edward. "I know how to have a good time."

Edward stood up along with Jacob, grabbing the front of Malfoy's clothes. "Get near my girlfriend or sisters again," Edward threatened, his face inches from Malfoy's, "and I hex you so bad, your own mother won't recognize you." Edward threw Malfoy to the ground, glaring at him.

Malfoy's two lackeys helped him up to his feet, where he pulled out his wand.

"No one," Malfoy hissed, "threatens me!"

Within seconds Edward, Jacob, Emmett and I were on our feet, wand all pointed at Malfoy.

"Four against three," I whispered, glaring at him. My anger fueled my brother's. "The odds aren't very good, _rat_."

Malfoy scowled at us. "I won't forget this. You'll all pay, mark my words."

"What?" Jacob asked, jabbing his wand towards Malfoy. "Are you running away? Getting someone else to do your dirty work?"

"How dare you!" Malfoy screeched, raising his wand, "_Stupi-_"

But I was much quicker. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and into the air, clattering to the floor. A few heads popped out the other compartments to see what the noise was about. Carlisle, wearing dark blue wizard robes, glided down the hallway and picked up Malfoy's wand. Carlisle walked over to Malfoy and handed him his wand.

"Thank you, sir," Malfoy muttered, taken back by Carlisle appearance.

"You're welcome," Carlisle said, "and its Professor Carlisle, by the way."

"Malfoy," Malfoy introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy."

Emmett growled, whispering to us, "What is he James Bond now?"

Carlisle turned to us. I could feel his disapproval. "Boys, wand away."

Jacob and Emmett grumbled, sitting down again. I, also, sat down, holding Alice close to me.

"Yes, Dad," Emmett said, sarcastically.

Edward remained standing, glaring at Malfoy. What ever Malfoy thought really upset Edward; anger surrounded Edward, hot as lava.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke, giving Edward a meaningful look. "Sit." After a few seconds of listening to Carlisle mind, Edward sat next to Bella, burying his head in her hair.

"Mr. Malfoy," Carlisle said turning to Malfoy, "would you and your friends head back to your compartment, please?"

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy responded in a sickly sweet voice. And he and his two cronies headed back to their compartment.

Carlisle turned back to us. "Everyone better change into your robes. We're almost to Hogwarts."

With one last look, Carlisle turned and walked back up the hallway, tension filling the compartment.

**End of Chapter 7. Sorting's next!**

**Questions:**

**Q: **"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I make a request? Can there be a mjor prank done on Snape by the Cullens? I don't really care WHO does it, but that'd be freaking HILL-AIR-E-US! PLEASE?!" – Da BookWorm**  
****A: Sure, I was planning it! (-**_**evil laugh-**_**). Your hill-air-e-us thing took me a little time to figure out what it said. Lol. I felt **_**very**_** smart. **

**Q: **"what are they going to do at Hogwarts if its a sunny day, and they have herbology, or magical creatures?" - CSIvHP11**  
****A: I haven't thought that much about it yet, but the thing I can think of is help Carlisle or Esme in their class or play sick. Lol.**

**Q: **"do you do something where u email people jacobs joke once a week or something??" - glo82596  
**A: No, I'm sorry. I put the jokes on the chapter. I just called it "The Joke Of the Day". I don't have enough time for that and I wouldn't know who to send the jokes to.**

**Q: **"Hey I have a question about Bella being able to deflect the Imperius Curse. Wouldn't she be able to deflect it since it's a battle of the mind?" - Azure-x-Roze  
**Q: **"I thought the Imperius Curse was mental? Because you can hear the perpetrator's voice in your mind ordering you what to do? And I thought the Cruciatus and Killing curses were both strictly physical because in either the 5th or 6th book Harry mentions an aching pain all over his body once someone had hit him with it." - Lady Saruman  
**A: I'm answering these two questions together because they have the same answer. About the Imperius Curse, I always believed that the curse was a battle of willpower. Yes, it gives the user the ability to take over the person's body by pushing the victim's mind out of the way, yet it is still there and unharmed. It could be both mental and physical, but I see the physical part of the spell, while, maybe, others see the mental part of it. About the Cruciatus and Killing curses, they are identical to the Volturi's (Jane's and Alec's) powers that Bella can block, so I made it to where she **_**could**_** block them. Thank you for the wonderful questions; you're making me think. Lol.**

**Q: **"BTW do you think you could addsome Emmett stuff in? Like him doing something really stupid and funny?" - Lolabri  
**A: I'd love too. (Plus, I am!)**

**Q:** "Do you think Jake could do a blond joke with Malfoy?" - Lolabri**  
****A: Whenever they meet him, sure why not. :)**

**Q: **"Justa question though, Are the Cullens part of the Order?" - anangelwithnoname**  
****A: Yes.**

**Q: **"When are the cullens going to tell everyone their vamps?" - VampiregirlBella**  
****A: Soon; little by little. ****  
**

_**Blonde Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob:** (-_hiding from Rosalie in a closet_-)  
**Rosalie:** Hiding is usless! I can _smell_ your stench, mongrel!  
**Jacob:** (-_swearing_-)  
**Rosalie:** (-_opens the closet door_-)  
**Jacob:** (-_plays dead_-)  
**Rosalie:** (-_only sees a dead body and closes the door_-)  
**Jacob:** (-_smirks_-)  
**Jasper:** (-_coughs_-)  
**Jacob:** (-_screams_-) What the hell are you doing in _this_ closet?!  
**Jasper:** I dunno.  
**Jacob:** While we're here, wanna hear a joke?  
**Jasper:** No.  
**Jacob:** Why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman than a regular one?  
**Jasper:** Because you have to put a hat on it.  
**Jacob:** Huh?  
**Jasper:** Because the snowman's ears will get cold, duh.  
**Jacob:** NO! You have to hollow out the head.  
**Jasper:** That's dumb!  
**Jacob:** (-_rolls eyes and continues to sit in the closet with Jaspe_r-)  
**Emmett:** (-_opens the closet door and see the position Jacob and Jasper are in-_) Ew, how gay.  
**Jacob: **(-_slaps forehead-_)

**Thank you PedroCullenBloomTM for the joke today and thanks to everyone who sent me jokes!**

**Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire!**

**-EC4prez-**

**Here's a question for all the readers:**

**Should the Volturi be apart of this story or leave them out? **


	8. Chapter 8: Sorting

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is not my name. J.K. Rowling isn't either. **

**Author's Note: Okay, I wasn't planning on updating until next week because I update with two chapters in one day (lucky, lucky readers), but tonight was Taco Night at my house and my mom made killer tacos that got me in such a good mood that I decided to type another chapter! :) Oh, I wanted to let everyone know that I'm leaning towards the Harry Potter Books, not the movies. The books are so much better and there will be things in this story from the books that were never mentioned in the movies (like Peeves).**

**About the Volturi showing up... I'm not planning on making them a big part of the story; I may not have them at all! The more I think about (thanks to all the reviews), the more the plot becomes very confusing with the Volturi's appearance. Aro may come and greet Carlisle and Dumbledore or apologize to the Cullens (for the whole 'Immortal Child' thing), but nothing big (or maybe nothing at all). Aro, in my perspective, would still be VERY EMBARRASSED from the whole confrontation at the end of Breaking Dawn. I think he is an idiot for making such a big deal without all this facts being straight. Plus, if Aro shows up Edward, Bella, Jacob, and the whole Cullen family would be VERY PISSED OFF at him. I know I would be. **

**So here's the chapter that I know many have been waiting for... Back to Bella's point of view, but I **_**may**_** put a chapter that's in Harry's or Hermione's point of view. I'm still thinking about it. I do plan on putting at least on chapter in each of the Cullen's point of view.**

Magical Experience

_Chapter 8: Sorting_

**Bella's POV**

I clutched Edward's arm tighter as we made our way through the crowd of students getting off the Hogwarts Express. Renesmee gripped the back of my black cloak with one hand and held Jacob's hand with the other. I noticed all the stares we were getting. Student's turned to whisper as we passed. Girls giggled, pointing to the Cullen men; boys wolf-whistled at the Cullen woman. A boy, to Edward's left, whistled loudly, causing Edward to glare. The boy shrank back into the gang of his friends.

"First years! First years!" called a woman with a prominent chin and a severe haircut Alice was bound to comment on once they met up again. The sternness in her voice frightened a few very young students (who jumped back when she yelled) as they made their way over to the woman. "First years over here, please."

I pulled on Edward's arm slightly, his eyes found mine. "Are we first years?" I asked, unsure what you would call vampires attending a witch and wizard school.

"I-" but his velvet voice was cut off by the woman calling towards us.

"You there," she pointed at Edward. "Masen, right?"

"Yes," Edward answered, pulling me, along with Renesmee and Jacob, up to the spot where the woman stood.

"You're riding on the boats along with the first years," she explained, simply. "I believe you have a few more from your family."

"Yes," Edward said, once again. "Four more."

The woman nodded and scurried over to help a few frightened first years into a boat.

I spotted Emmett, who towered over the small first years, and waved to him. He nudged Rosalie and the two made their way over to the spot were we stood.

"Damn," Emmett breathed, groaning as he joined us. "Did you see all those midgets? I was afraid I was going to step on one of them."

Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the gut. "Can't you be more sensitive to the little kids, Em. They look scared out of their minds." Rosalie nodded her head over to a little boy, huddled next to his friend, shaking at the sight of Emmett.

"They are," Edward spoke softly. "They think the giant squid in the lake is going to eat them."

"Lake?" Emmett questioned, scratching his chin.

"We're crossing a lake to get to the castle," Renesmee explained, recalling what she read in _Hogwarts, A History_. "It's tradition for all first years to do it."

Renesmee giggled softly and placed a small hand on my cheek. A picture of Alice sitting on Jasper shoulders popped in my head and another picture of me turning to the right. Once her hand left my skin I turned to my right, laughing as I caught sight of the picture Renesmee showed me.

"I thought we weren't going to being attention to ourselves," Jacob said, as Alice and Jasper appeared next to him. Alice jumped off Jasper's shoulders, landing on the ground with great poise, and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

"I couldn't see," Alice pouted into Jasper's abdomen.

Jacob was going to make a smart retort, but the woman called out to us. "Better get on the boats; we're about to depart."

I looked at three very _small_ boats. Emmett, being the largest out of the group, climbed into one, taking up half the boat. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie (who didn't trust Emmett in a boat) climbed into another, while Edward, Renesmee, and I climbed the last one. Jacob growled slightly, seeing only one place left... with Emmett.

"I swear, Emmett," Jacob threatened. "If you tip over this boat... I'll..."

His words trailed off as the woman yelled, "Everyone in? Alright... FORWARD!"

With a sudden jerk, the boats were moving. The lake was pitch black, except for the lantern the woman carried with her. Quiet murmurs from the first years echoed over the silent waters. I could hear a small harmonic laugh of Alice, Edward joined in a few seconds later. Alice was probably having a vision. It's good that Alice starting having vision again a year or two after Renesmee and Jacob became family. She still complains that they are blurry and hard to read at times, but, I believe, as time moves on and she get used to their present even more, the vision will finally be clear again.

It was a nice, calm quiet.

"_Rock the boat, don't rock the boat, baby!_" I heard Emmett's loud voice sing, breaking the soothing calm of the water.

"Emmett!" Jacob yelled. I could barely see their silhouettes through the dense darkness; the darkness was almost _magical_. "Stop rocking the boat, you idiot!"

"_Rock the boat, don't rock the boat, baby!_" Emmett sung louder, catching the attention of all the first years.

"Oh God, Emmett! You're going to flip the boa-"

There was a loud splash where Jacob and Emmett's boat was. Everyone broke out into quiet giggles. I could hear a few gurgles and a growl from the water.

"You complete ass!" Jacob growled, grunting, as I saw the boat move up and down. Jacob hoisted himself back into the boat.

"Ah! Man overboard! Man overboard!" Emmett bellowed from the water.

"I'm not helping you up," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"Now that's just mean," Emmett pouted, splashing in the water.

"Hypocrite," Jacob muttered, along with a few swear words.

"Em," Alice called loudly over to the vampire in the water. "I would splash too loud; you don't want the _giant squid_ to get you!"

Emmett whimpered slightly, staying very still in the water. He grabbed the side of his and Jacob's boat and let it pull him along.

The woman, who was very smart to ignore them, spoke loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hogwarts Castle is right ahead. You should be able to see it in a few seconds."

Everyone was still, waiting for their first glimpse of the castle. It towered over us as we sailed on - majestic. The lights within it seemed to drive the darkness away from us. The ancient towers seemed to touch the sky; it was magical. If little girls dreamed of being a princess and living in a castle, this would be the castle to live in.

"Heads down," the woman called, leaning down, as her boat reached the cliff; we bent our heads down (except for Emmett who didn't need to) and the little boat carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to take us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rock and pebbles. (SS, page 112)

Edward helped Renesmee and me out of the boat; Renesmee instantly made her way over to a soaking wet Jacob, who was grumbling angrily. We all waited for all the first years to scramble ahead of us as we waited in the back of the group. Rosalie tapped Emmett's clothes as he stumbled out of the lake and they instantly became dry; Renesmee did the same for Jacob. The woman knocked on the huge, oak front door.

A tall witch, with her black hair in a bun on the top of her head, opened the giant doors. Her mouth was in a very thin line as she looked over the new students. Her gazed rested on my family for a second until she turned to the woman. The witch was familiar; if I wasn't mistaken, she was at a few Order meeting. I never caught her name.

"Thank you, Professor Grubbly-Plank," the tall witch spoke, nodding to the woman, Grubbly-Plank. Grubbly-Plank walked passed the witch through the door. The witch opened the door wider and walked through it, all the first years followed.

"_O-M-G,_" Alice groaned, catching up and linking arms with me, "did you see her hair?!"

"Who?" Rosalie asked, from behind me. "Grubbly-Plank or the other one?"

"Both!" Alice hissed dramatically. "This school needs a total makeover."

"Don't do anything drastic, please," I responded, giving Alice a look.

"Oh, Bella," Alice giggled, "you know me!"

"I know," I replied. "That's why I'm scared."

Edward chuckled next to me.

We walked into a large marble entrance hall. The witch led everyone to an empty chamber in the hall; everyone squeezing in to fit. The witched turned around and faced the group. "I'm Professor McGonagall and first off I want to welcome you to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall explained the houses and rules of the houses; my family didn't _really_ pay attention. Then again, when did we ever?

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting (SS, page 114)," she suggested, walking to the door Emmett blocked. Emmett moved for McGonagall, but knocked a first year to the ground in the process. The little boy's friend helped him to his feet as McGonagall turned to face the room, her hand on the door handle.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she said. "Please wait quietly." (SS, page 114)

As soon as the door closed, the small room filled with nervous whisper about the sorting and my family. _Apparently_, according to one girl, we were too _old_ to be first years. Go figure. A few people screamed as a number of translucent, white figures materialized through the stone walls.

The ghosts welcomed the new students to the school. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. Ghosts? Well, if you think about it; there are vampires, werewolves, wizard, _and _numerous magical creatures, hell, why not ghosts as well? One of the ghosts, with a nearly severed head, glided up to Jasper.

"Ah," the ghost spoke in a somewhat lazy, drawling voice. "You must be the _new_ _transfer _students." The way he said 'new transfer' was odd, like he knew about us. "Pleased to meet you all."

"You too, sir," Jasper nodded, respecting the ghost and his battle injuries. Jasper introduced us to the ghost, as a few more surrounded us.

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Gryffindor house ghost," the ghost said, tipping his had to the girls and holding out a hand to Jasper. I found it quite odd, why hold out a hand if Jasper's going to go straight through, but to my surprise Jasper gripped the ghost's hand. Sir Nicholas' translucent eyes sparkled in delight. "Pleasure to meet all of you, but we must be off to the Great Hall." The other ghosts nodded in agreement and zoomed through the walls once more; one large ghost let out a loud battle cry as he went.

"Did Jasper just shake a ghost's hand?" Jacob asked, looking awestruck.

"Looks like _we_ can touch ghosts," Jasper muttered to us. "We're both technically dead."

The door to the room burst open revealing Professor McGonagall. "Form one line and follow me." We let the first year stumble ahead of us and trail behind everyone. Professor McGonagall led us through two giant double doors into the Great Hall.

The hall was beyond anything I have ever seen before. It was lit by thousands and thousand of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led us up to the front, so that we came to a halt on a line facing the other students (many gaping and whispering about the 'new transfer students'), with the teachers behind us (Carlisle and Esme with them). (SS, page 116)

I watched, gripping Edward's hand, as Professor McGonagall placed a stool, with an old pointed hat on top, in the front. A boy in front of Emmett trembled with fear; I couldn't tell if it was for the sorting or having Emmett behind him, probably both. Everyone – well, the one's who weren't swooning over us – watch the hat, waiting for it to do something. Odd, yeah like the hat was going to magically burst into song. I watched, awestruck, as a brim on the hat opened like a mouth, and the hat began _singing_ about the founders. A few first years jumped back as the hat continued to sing.

"…_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
__The warning history shows,  
__For our Hogwarts is in danger  
__From external, deadly foes,  
__And we must unite inside her  
_With new and unlikely friends  
_Or we'll crumble from within  
__I have told you, I have warned you…  
__Let the sorting begin._"  
(OotP, pages 206-207)

The hall broke out with applause and whispering. Was the hat giving the school a warning? Wait, was the hat _singing a warning to the school_?! This school was surely going to be a very magical experience.

Professor McGonagall stood up in front, next to the now motionless had, with a long piece of paper. She cleared her throat and spoke loudly, her voice echoing throughout the hall.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The boy, who was trembling in front of Emmett, slowly made his way to the front of first years. He sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the singing hat on the boy's head. The hall was silent for a moment. The hat's brim opened up once more and yelled, "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

The table, covered in bright red and gold, broke out in applause as Euan stumbled over to the table. I notice Harry, Hermione, and all the Weasleys were seated at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall went through the A's and B's on the list, then she finally hit one of us.

"Cullen, Alice."

I knew Alice would be repulsed by the idea of putting that dirty hat on her head. She skipped through the crowd of first years and fluidly sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. Alice smiled as the hat did what ever it did to pick the house she would belong too. The brim of the hat opened up once more.

"_RAVENCLAW!_"

The table shrouded in blue clapped as Alice skipped over to the table, sitting next to Luna Lovegood.

Professor McGonagall spoke once more, as the Ravenclaw table quieted down.

"Cullen, Emmett."

Emmett looked around, surprised to hear his name, and pushed passed a few first years to make it to the front. Emmett sat on the stool, it groaned loudly wobbling slightly, threatening to collapse under his weight. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Emmett head. It didn't fit. Emmett scowled slightly as the hat called out, "_SLYTHERIN!_"

A table in green applauded. Emmett sulked over to the table; Malfoy sitting three seats down from Emmett.

"Cullen, Jacob," Professor McGonagall said, reading the paper in her hands.

Jacob walked up to the front and sat on the stool, which once again threatened to collapse under the weight. Jacob Cullen sounded funny, I've never thought about how _odd _it would sound. The hat was placed on his head and within seconds it yelled, "_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

After a few more first years were called and sorted into their houses, Jasper was called. He looked mildly pleased as the hat exclaimed, "_RAVENCLAW!_" Alice squealed from the Ravenclaw table as Jasper sat next to her. She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hale, Rosalie."

I could hear a few boys take a sharp intake of breath as Rosalie glided up to the front. As the hat was placed on her head it called out, "_SLYTHERIN!_" Emmett whooped from the Slytherin table. Rosalie was pulled into a ferocious kiss as she sat next to Emmett.

A few more students were sorted.

"Masen, Edward."

Edward smiled at me as he walked to the front, sitting on the stool. He looked amazing sexy in the robes with a talking wizard hat on hit head. Maybe we should cosplay while we make love, like Emmett and Rosalie. I laughed at the thought. I could defiantly play the Wicked Witch of the West. Ha! Emmett was starting to rub off on me.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Edward flashed me a crooked smile as he walked off to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Neville Longbottom.

"Masen, Renesmee."

Renesmee timidly walked up to the stool. She smiled as the hat exclaimed, "_HUFFLEPUFF!_" and she ran to join Jacob at the yellow table.

Then there was one.

I waited patiently as a couple more students were sorted. Everyone seem to be curious to see which house I would be in.

"Swan, Isabella."

Wow. I haven't been called a Swan in ten years. I walked up to the front and sat on the stool. The grungy hat was set on my head and to my surprise the hat spoke to me.

"What an interesting mind," a small voice spoke. "I can't hear a thing. Will you allow me to read your mind so I can sort you?"

_Oh, sorry. _I thought as I temporarily broke down the barrier to my mind.

"Better, much better," the hat whisper in my ear. "What an extraordinary mind."

_Thank you… I think._

The hat chuckled… _chuckled! _"You are very intuitive; Ravenclaw would love you. Loyalty beyond comprehension; Hufflepuff would welcome you with open arms. Power, great power; Slytherin would harbor your power. No, Dumbledore already has a plan and you belong in…

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

I quickly jumped off the stool, pulling my mind barrier back in place, and walked over to the clapping Gryffindor table. Edward smiled as I neared him, patting a place on the bench next to him. I happily sat next to him and kissed him softly.

"I felt like a piece of meat on display," I muttered to him. He chuckled.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" Neville smiled, leaning over Edward to smile at me.

"Oh, thank you, Neville."

His face lit up bright red and muttered something that sounded like, "You're welcome."

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone. When he sat down, food instantly appeared on the plates in front of us. I inwardly groaned. Great, more human food. Edward shook she head slightly as five pair of vampire eyes watched him. Yes! We don't have to eat it. While everyone ate, Edward and I pretended to drink Pumpkin Juice from a golden goblet, claiming that we were not hungry. Sir Nicholas floated by welcoming Edward and me to Gryffindor.

Dumbledore stood up again, after the dessert, and the food vanished.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I bed a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore spoke, his voice ringing throughout the hall. "I first want to welcome our exchange students from America. Make them welcome and at home." The students clapped as my family stood up and sat back down. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by know too." (OotP, page 210) I watched as Dumbledore glanced at Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the corner of his eyes; the trio exchanged smirks.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic in the halls is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. (OotP, page 211)

"We have four new changes in staff this year. We are very please to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are delighted to introduce Professor Carlisle, who will be taking up a new class, Magical Theories and Legends; Professor Esme, who will be taking over for Professor Burbage as the new Muggle Studies teacher; Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The hall erupted in applause and Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the –" (OotP, page 211)

A high pitch "_Hem, hem,_" interrupted Dumbledore. He looked momentarily startled, but sat down as Professor Umbridge stood up. It was obvious that not many people took a liking to the toad-like woman. She started a long, windy speech about the Ministry of Magic, addressing the student as if we were kindergarteners. No one paid much attention to the toad as she rambled on and on about how the Ministry was trying to interfere with Hogwarts.

"… Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." (OotP, pages 213-214)

She sat down and Dumbledore started to clap, the staff and students following his lead. It was obvious that not many people even knew what that woman said. Dumbledore stood up and finished his announcements. Edward glanced at me.

"I don't like her," I whispered, nodding towards Umbridge.

"I don't, either, love," he hummed kissing my temple gently.

The hall was dismissed. We momentarily said 'goodnight' to our family; we already planned to meet them later tonight. Edward and I followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the Common Room on the seventh floor.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, so say the least.

**End of chapter 8. Sorry, the mental picture of Emmett in a group of first years about to be sorted cracked me up! :) First day of classes is next!**

**References:**

_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone **_**by J.K. Rowling  
**_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_** by J.K. Rowling**

**Questions:**

**I just want you all to know that NO QUESTIONS ARE STUPID!!!**

**Q: **"are you gonna make each couple in the same house?" – reader13lovesbooks**  
****A: Yes. :) I think that was answered in this chapter.**

**Q: **"CAN THE CULLENS SAVE SIRIUS FROM DYING?" – reader13lovesbooks**  
****A: As of right now, no. I want to stay true to the books. I'm still thinking about it. I **_**may**_** throw a twist in the story… maybe not…**

**Q:** "update soon?" – Oh. Its. Her**  
****A: Certainly! :) **

**Q: **"i was wondering what years are everyone supposed to be in? because you said there would be spoilers from the last three books, and they are only in the fith book, so would some be in fifth year, and some in sixth, or am i just completely wrong and they aren't in any year at all?" – guitarqueen136**  
****A: Concerning the years the Cullens are in****,**** since they haven't gone to Hogwarts before (obviously), but they are fast learners I can't really put them in a year. I may but Bella in DADA with the fifth years, but put her in Muggle Studies with the seventh years. It just depends how knowledgeable about the subject. About the spoilers I mention, I meant that Dumbledore may talk to Carlisle about the Horcruxes or his plan on defeating Voldemort. Stuff like that. Does that help?**

**Q: **"Maybe make it out as if the volturi were not aware of the magical existence. It would be very dangerous, wouldn't it? Because I'm sure Hermione has already discovered their secret, but keeps it out of her mind when shes around them, and that would mean she'd need to turn into a vampire.. or be killed. What do you think?" - FinnIrishDancer**  
****A: Wow, I didn't really think about the Volturi killing Hermione. Poor 'Mione. Lol. I do think it would be dangerous, that's why the Volturi may play a small part or may not even appear in the story.**

**Q: **"how are the couples going to be 'together' and the hunting issue? Frustrating much?"** – **Ellie is a freak name**  
****A: For one, I didn't separate them into different houses. Weekend hunting, where there are no classes and they have free time. I'm not sure what's frustrating… :P**

**Q: **"anyways...malfoy's just asking for it, dont you think? O.o" – jn.v13**  
****A: Damn straight! Malfoy bugs the hell out of me, but I kind of like him in the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. I love making Malfoy a jerk! Lol.**

**Q: **"oh and just a question: is their going to be a baseball scene?" – FriendLey**  
****A: Yes, how can I leave that out?**

**Q: **"Does Edward look anything like Cedric Diggory?" - cinnamon988  
**Q: **"Does Edwar look like Cedric?" - Jen94**  
****A: No, I always pictured the book Edward, not Rob Pattinson Edward. Cho may take a liking to Edward, but not because he looks like my homie Cedric! Lol. :)**

**Q: **"I seriously want some more Malfoy _ass _**(the word was replaced with asterisks, so I'm assuming the word is ass) **-kicking! And please pretty pretty please can you Edward beat the _shit _**(again the word was replaced with asterisks)** out of Malfoy? – Breathless Tomb**  
****A: Haha, in due time. Patients my friend. :P**

**Q: **"could you have someone have the hots for esme?" - psychotic kitsune**  
****A: Maybe… (-**_**cough**_**snape**_**cough**_**-)  
****  
****Q: **"how do u think up of such stuff?" – andii256**  
****A: It's called my insanely, over imaginative mind at work 24/7. I sometimes listen to music or watch a movie to get ideas. Okay, this may sound stupid and you may want to laugh at me, but I usually close my eyes and watch what I'm planning for the story in my head, almost like a movie. I watch how it plays out and if I don't like it, I change what I'm thinking and watch it again. Once I come up with what I like direction the story goes in, I type it down. Sound weird, no?**

**Q:** "will bella and edward be placed in Gryffindor cuz they do have to protect Harry and friends?" – andii256**  
****A: I award you a cookie, andii256! You have found my little foreshadowing clue!**

**Q: **"oh, i have an awesome idea for a blonde joke, jacob should call up tanya! she's blonde right?" – guitarqueen136**  
****A: Lol. Keep reading.**

**Q: **"WOW it actually took you a long time to figure out what HILL-AIR-E-US meant?!" – Da BookWorm**  
****A: No, I just had to sound it out… Now I feel dumb… :'(**

**Q: **"Since Harry and friends have Voldemort as their nemesis, why not the Volturi?" - Loligo7687**  
****A: Because the Volturi suck and I'm still made at them for the whole 'the Cullens have an immortal child, let's kill them' incident! Lol, joking. No, I'm still mad at them! But that's not the reason, because, technically, the Volturi are not the bad guys, they are more like a type of Ministry of Magic, just full of vampires and ruled by three human feeding, ancient vampires. **

**Q: **Before anyone asks, "why is Jacob a Cullen?" I'm going to answer it for you.**  
****A:** **Straight from chapter two: "I wanted to make a few things clear," Carlisle spoke before anyone else could. "Rosalie and Jasper will be twin sister and brother like always - Hales. Alice and Emmett will be sister and brother, Emmett a year older, and Jacob will be their cousin - Cullens. Edward and Renesmee will be twin brother and sister - Masen. Bella will be a Swan. They are all adopted Esme and myself; is that clear?"****  
**

**Q: **"Does Carlisle believe that Malfoy was innocent?" - PedroCullenBloomTM (Lol. I knew I saw the question somewhere! Thanks!)  
**A: Carlisle believes that his sons would only act defensively if they felt that their mates or themselves are being threatened, so Carlisle **_**knows**_** something is up with Malfoy, but he doesn't to seem biased, or one sided, so he acts nice to him.**

**Don't be afraid to ask questions! **

_**Blonde Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):**_

**Jacob: **(-_stole Rosalie's cell phone and pressed the call button-_)  
**???: **Hello?  
**Jacob: **Meghan, baby.  
**???: **What? This is Tanya.  
**Jacob: **Tara! Is your refrigerator running?  
**Tanya**: Yes.  
**Jacob: **Then you better go catch it, Trixy!  
**Tanya:** Oh my God! Kate, KATE! THE FRIDGE GOT AWAY AGAIN!!!  
**Jacob: **Hurry, Tracy! Before it's too late!  
**Tanya:** NO! NOO! (-_runs outside-_) I'll save you fridgy!!  
**Jacob: **It's going to get hit by a truck if you don't save it!  
**Tanya: **WHAT?! NO! (-_throws cell phone to ground and jumps in front of a semi-truck-_)  
**Jacob: **(-_hears a truck honking and then a loud crash-_) Oh… my… God…  
**Kate: **(-_picks up Tanya's phone-_) You know this is the fourteenth time she has jumped in front of a truck, because you keep telling her the refrigerator is loose.  
**Jacob:** I know.  
**Kate:** Please stop calling. (-_hang up the phone-_)  
**Jacob:** Success…

**Thank you guitarqueen136 for giving me the idea for Jacob to call Tanya. :)**

**Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire!  
****-EC4prez-**

**I have a little, oh lets say, challenge for you readers. Just post in the reviews:**

_**What is your favorite Edward Cullen quote?**_

**Don't forget to put what book he said it in and if you can, the page number.**

**Here are my three (gah! I can't pick one!):**

"Bust out the shackles, I'm now your prisoner." – Twilight, page 302

"I may not be a human, but I am a man." – Twilight, page 311

"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down." - New Moon, page 540


	9. Chapter 9: Classes

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy el propietario Twilight o Harry Potter. Tres años de español, bebe. ****(a.k.a.… I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter… obviously…)**

**Author's Note: (hides from angry, loyal… MERCIFUL readers) I'm so sorry I haven't updated for the longest time! I'm not going to make any excuses except I have virtually NO time to type. :) So, I'm doing a new point of view… Emmett… I love him and I want to express how I think he thinks… I think he's fun to write. Anyways, this chapter was hard to write and I re-wrote it three times. I hope the third time is the charm. ****I'm sorry for all the Draco lovers out there… Since the Cullens are on the "good" side, they tend to hate him like Harry and the others do. Plus, its Draco's character in OotP to be a complete arse.**

**Check out "The Lion and Lamb Awards" because ****Magical Experience**** was nominated under the **_**Best Crossover**_** category! Thank you for whoever nominated me! Vote for me!**

**http://lionandlambawards(dot)webs(dot)com**

**My beta Lunamaria is checking this chapter now, but I don't know when I'll be able to update next to I'm posting my crappy version now and when Lunamaria checks it, I post the revised version. I hope you guys don't mind, because I'm busy and I don't know how much time I have to update, BUT I AM NOT GOING TO DICONTINUE THIS STORY! NO WAY IN HELL!!! THANK YOU LUNAMARIA! :)**

* * *

Magical Experience

_Chapter 9: Classes_

**Emmett's POV**

I let out a loud sigh; Rosalie glanced at me out the corner of her insanely sexy eyes. She touched my arm lightly with her perfectly manicured hand and rested her gorgeous head on my shoulder.

"Ignore him, Em," she whispered softly in my ear.

I grunted. I was seriously thinking about knocking that little ferrets face in if he says the words "mudblood" or "pureblood" one more time. I already had to suffer a night in the common room with that little punk and now I get to hear him drawl over his linage. I mean, come on, how long can this little fart talk about himself? Daddy's money this and Daddy's money that. It's sickening!

"Potter thinks he's so _great!_" Malfoy sneered, six seats from me. "He's going to get it… soon…"

I stood up quickly, slamming my hand down on the long table covered in bright emerald; a _slap_ echoed around the Great Hall. I turned to glare at Malfoy and stocked over to the blue table. I plopped down next to Jasper (my back towards the table) as Rosie sat next to Alice, pulling the little pixie into a conversation about some crap about clothes.

I leaned my back against the table, where I rested my elbows, and looked at Jasper, who was smirking slightly.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing. That was just so… un-Emmett like."

I frowned. "It's like Newton times a million. That little rat is intolerable!"

"Oh, big words, Emmett," Jasper commented, sarcastically.

"Go to hell, arse."

Jasper laughed lightly. "Where did 'arse' come from? Are you going to get a British accent as well?"

I punched him in the forearm, causing him to wince, although I knew I caused him no pain. "You have no right to say anything about accents, Mr. Hillbilly."

Jasper clicked his tongue in disgust. "I resent that; plus, I'm a Texan, not a hillbilly."

"Some freaking thing," I said, waving my hand at him.

Alice leaned over Jasper quickly and I could have sworn lazar beams could have come out of her eyes and burnt me to a vamp-roast with the look she was giving me.

"What was that you were calling my Jazzy?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. She truly was a devil disguised as a little pixie.

I shuttered slightly. "Nothing, Alice."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Rosalie was rolling in her seat laughing.

"Rosie, babe, you're supposed to back me up!"

Rose winked at me. "Not if you bring it on yourself," she said, flashing me her pearly white teeth. Great, even my wife didn't want to help defend my _innocence!_

"Emmett, are you ever innocent?" Edward asked, walking up to the blue table with Bella.

"What?! Is it 'Pick on Emmett Day' today?" I pouted. "I thought you guys loved me!"

Next thing I knew, Rosie's perfect, plump, sexy, luscious, tasty, marvelo – Edward cleared his throat – ahem, lips collided with mine. I pulled Rose closer to me. God, I'm so lucky! I just couldn't wait to get her alone at night. Her plus me minus clothes equals se – Edward coughed loudly. I pulled away from my wife.

_I'm sorry you're jealous of our relationship, Ed,_ I thought smiling at him.

Edward scoffed, pulling Bella closer to him. "As if. I have all I want right here."

My attention was pulled away from my family as some teacher guy walked up to our happy little group. Talk about shampoo; this guy was dressed in black robes and his hair was greaser than Rose after she tuned all of our cars. I could _hear_ the slapping sound his hair made as they smacked against his cheeks. That's just freaking wrong. Did he clean his hair with cooking grease?

Oh, freak, what was his name... Snip? Snake? Snot? Whatever.

Wait… Crap! This dude is Slytherin's Head person guy!

"Mr. Cullen," he said sternly. Oh, freak, his voice _drawled_. How boring and stuck up is this guy? His black eyes were slits. "I recommend that you and Ms. Hale return to your table." He turned to Edward, scoffing, "You too, Mr. Masen, Ms. Swan, or I won't be able to refrain from taking off house points."

Mr. Grease walked off; I turned back to my family. "I don't like that snot-ball."

"He's your head of house," Alice said, pointing out the obvious.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Come on Rosie, let's get our schedule and blow this joint. Smell you later!" I saluted to my family and Rose and I walked back to our table of evil green to get our schedules.

Freaking Snot – I mean Snape (I remembered his name; okay, Rose told me) – handed out our schedules and made our way to our first class – Herbology. What the crap is that? When I asked Rose what Herbology was, she just 'tsk'ed at me and said that I should have read the books over vacation. Do I look like someone who wants to sit and read a book about Herbology?

No, duh.

We walked into this green house thing with all these crazy looking plants. Was that a giant Venus Fly Trap?

"Good morning class!" announced a short, plump woman. "Welcome to fourth year Herbology." Fourth year, huh. At least I'm not in class with stupid ferret face. "Today," the Professor continued, "we'll be working with bubotuber pus."

Pus, sweet.

I'm pretty proud of myself; I got through class with no really BIG accidents. Having bubotuber pus shoot out at a small Hufflepuff girl doesn't count… maybe it does, especially since bubotuber pus burns when it comes into contact with human skin. That's nice to know in the future.

"I want everyone to write a one foot parchment on the uses of bubotuber pus," Professor Sprout (Rose told me… again) assigned. "Class dismissed."

Great homework… I groaned. It's not like I pay attention in class anyways, but that was because I've already taken the class before. It's different now; I don't even know what half the classes are even about. I can't believe I'm saying this… I miss math and _normal_ subjects.

_Wait?! _We're just staying at Hogwarts for a year… do I really have to do my homework? I mean, we aren't really going to pursue any career in the Wizarding World; dude, I'm freaking immortal, anything could happen.

The day went by pretty uneventful. I nearly fell asleep… ASLEEP! I don't sleep, but that ghost of a teacher, Binns, could put the waking dead to sleep. Haha, inside joke.

That Professor Trelawney was one wacky woman; Alice seemed to despise that women. Yeah, Rose and I had class with Jasper and Alice and, boy, was that a riot. I thought Alice was going to attack that "Seer" woman. That woman couldn't see her way out of a freaking paper bag with a GPS, let alone have visions. She kept on talking about doom and gloom stuff. She even had the nerve to "predict" my death tomorrow. HA! What a load of crap that is!

I found something to help me get over my sudden depression from Divination: first years. They are just as fun to mess with as the Freshmen at high school.

Rose and I walked quietly to our last class of the day – Magical Theories and Legends with Professor Carlisle. Carlisle a professor, sounds funny. I smiled as I saw three little first years scramble for the doors leading outside to their next class.

"Gees, Rose, did you see that dragon outside? It almost took off my head!" I exclaimed loudly. The three kids stopped dead in their tracks and stared at me; Rose glared. "Poor kid's still in the hospital wing from all those burns." The kids look like they were going to wet themselves.

Rosalie punched my arm. "Don't mess with them," she hissed into my ear.

"Alright," I said, defeated. "I'm only stopping because I love you."

Rose smiled warmly at me. See, I can do things right… sometimes.

I pulled open the door to Carlisle's class room and saw it decked out with pictures of different legends of creatures from around the world. A few small couches scattered the room with tables. Books were stacked to the ceiling with a bunch of gadgets I've never seen before.

"Oh, shoot, Carlisle. This place could be on MTV's Cribs! This place is hot!"

Carlisle chuckled, "I'm glad you like it, Emmett. I want these kids to be comfortable and enjoy the learning experience I have to offer."

"Well," I said, flopping down into a nice comfy armchair, "at least the kids will have a good rest if your lectures are boring."

Carlisle glared softly. "I highly doubt that." A small smile crept on to his face; this old geezer is planning something…

"What's up, Carlisle?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carlisle chuckled and walked over to his desk in front of the class. "You'll find out in class, Emmett. Patience is a virtue." Psh; like I've _never_ been told that before. I've a vampire dare-devil, telling me to be patient is like telling a human on a sugar-caffeine rush with ADHD to sit still. Not. Going. To. Happen.

Luckily, only a few minutes later, kids began to file into Carlisle's classroom. They looked really scared, like Carlisle was going to bite. I snorted at the thought.

Amongst the crowd of wizards and witches (who happened to be red and green – great…) were the one and lonely Mr. Know-It-All with his lovely wife, Bells. Edward glared menacingly at me; like that pipsqueak could take me. Get a life, Eddie-kins.

"Come in, come in," Carlisle smiled at the scared-shitless kids. Seriously, what's so scary about Carlisle? Oh wait; he's a vampire… duh… "Find a seat anywhere you like."

The students stumbled over each other to find a seat; Ed and Bells sat on a couch next to Rose, who was sitting happily on my lap, and me. Oh, what I wouldn't give for a lap-danc – Edward hit the back of my head.

"Sorry, dude," I apologized quietly. "You know my mind; get used to it."

"That's impossible; your mind continues to surprise and scar me," he groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Bella laughed softly.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Rosalie, please find a… more appropriate seat, please."

If looks could kill, Carlisle would be… well, not dead, 'cuz he's already dead and well, that metaphor doesn't work. Damn. But you get my meaning – Rose was pissed. Now, that's something for the wizards and witches to be afraid of. Rose stood up fluidly and swayed her ass to another seat next to Bella. I sighed; I was so wrapped around Rose's finger that it isn't even funny. Edward nodded his head in agreement; he was the same with Bella… and Nessie.

"Alright," Carlisle said clapping his hands once, getting everyone's attention. "I'm Professor Carlisle Cullen, but I prefer Professor Carlisle. I lived in the United States for most of my life, but I was born in England" – funny he left out the date – "so this is kind of like a homecoming for me." He paused for dramatic effect. "Anyways, this class is going to focus on the legends and theories of the magical world. We are going to dive deep into folklore, myths, legends, tales, and history to distinguish the truth from the false." Carlisle looked around the room.

"Most of you," he continued, "look really bored. So, I'm going to have a little game; you have to name as many mythical creatures as you can. I'm sure you know a lot from Professor Hagrid and Professor Grubbly-Plank."

A girl in Slytherin spoke up. "What does this have anything to do with your class?"

"Ah, you'll see, my dear. Anyways, teams will be split by house, Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other." No one stood, so Edward and I took control; he went right, I went left and soon our houses followed. "Straight line everyone. Okay, so the rules of the game are written on the board to your left, which Emmett is so gracefully covering."

"Oops." I moved, revealing a old school chalk board with elegant writing. Written on the board were five simple rules:

_1) Each student (one at a time) will start at the back of the room, run to the chalk board at the front of the class, and write down __**one**__ magical creature. Then the student must run back to their team and had the piece of chalk to the next person in line._

_2) No pushing._

_3) No cheating._

_4) Each student must participate._

_5) No __**magic**__._

Carlisle smiled. "First team to finish gets one hundred house points."

The class seemed to be interested with the game – especially the prize. He knew my competitive side. I smiled; first in line, baby.

"Now when I say 'Go' the game will start," Carlisle smirked, as I glared at Edward, who happened to be first in line for the Gryffindors. Carlisle pushed a few couches and seats out of the way using some levitating spell, so the room would be clear. He looked at us and nodded. "Ready… on your mark… get set… GO!"

Edward and I ran neck-in-neck to the chalk board, human speed, of course. I made it up there and paused, thinking. Magical creature… magical creature?

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled angrily, pointing to her teeth.

Oh… Ooooh, duh. I scribbled down one single word: vampire and raced back to my team, handing the chalk to Rosalie. I watched as the game progressed; the lists had gotten pretty long. Vampire, werewolf, troll, doxy, giant, centaur, sphinx, dementor, wizard, hippogriff, thestral, and a bunch of other creatures were listed. Pretty cool if you look at it.

The last Gryffindor made it to his team – that klutz Neville kid – and Carlisle called Gryffindors the winners. Whatever. Like I care; I don't even like my vomit green team.

All the students were laughing and enjoying themselves, besides the loosing Slytherins. They had more of a permanent scowl on their faces. Carlisle sure knew how to make the kids comfortable. Well, he is a doctor and needs to know how to deal with people.

"So," Carlisle began again, "as you can see from the board, there are a lot of mythical creatures, but do you truly know the fact from myth? We are going to look at most of the creatures on the board and see if we can find fact in all the folklore and legends, because, believe me… things aren't always what they seem." He did his dramatic pause again before continuing.

"Today, we are going to look into the legends of _vampires_!"

Typical Carlisle.

"Can anyone tell me what they know about vampires?" Carlisle asked the room at large.

That freaking little ferret raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"They're bloodsucking devils," he said smoothly.

Carlisle smiled… he smiled at Malfoy's insult! I'm going to wring his little snobby neck…

"So, I take it most of you don't like vampires much." Most of the class nodded their heads. Great, stuck in a room full of vampire-hating magical freaks.

"Has anyone met a vampire?"

I watched as that Harry kid and a few Slytherins raised their hands.

"Mr. Potter," Carlisle asked, causing Harry to jump. "What was your first impression of the vampire you met?"

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Well," he stared, glancing at his best friends, "it was kind of odd. I, uh, always picture vampires to be scary and mean, but he was under the control of a wizard and all frail and weak. I didn't expect that." Carlisle nodded his head.

"Does anyone know the legend of how vampires came to be?"

The room was quiet. Edward raised his hand. Of course.

"Mr. Masen, go ahead."

"The myth begins at the very creation of man. Lilith, according to Hebrew/Jewish texts, was the first woman created for Adam. Many have made her a model for feminism, because when Adam demanded that she always be on the bottom for... um... sleeping purposes, she grew angry. 'Why must I always be on the bottom? I was made of the same stuff as you. I should be on the top equally.' When Adam would not relent in his domination of her, she grew so angry that she uttered the holy name of God and vanished. God then had to make Eve for Adam, making her of his rib bone, rather than wholly dust, so that she would be attached to him and not leave as Lilith had done. Lilith went out to the Red Sea, where she made a bargain with the angels who had been sent to fetch her back to Adam. She was allowed to stay out on her own, as a witch, mother of all demons. She was allowed to kill infants up until their naming day, unless they had a charm over their sleeping place with the names of the angels on them. Then, she promised, she would not kill them. Lilith killed human children in retaliation for the thousands of her own demon children who were killed in the wars between good and evil.

"Then came Cain. Cain was the firstborn son of Adam and Eve. He was banished, with a mark, from the land of his parents because he killed his brother in a jealous rage. According to vampire legend, Cain wandered until he found Lilith by the Red Sea. She took him in and showed him the power of blood.

"From Cain and Lilith came a host of demons and vampires in the vague myths. Cain is mentioned in the Bible as having a number of legitimate children, with an unnamed woman/ wife. Some of his children are even highly regarded, as they are listed with their inventions, such as the harp and metal working. But, past Genesis 4:26 there is no more mention of Cain's children or his line; it's like they were purposely forgotten sinner. Cain himself is referred to only twice more, in the New Testament, as 'the prototype of the wicked man.' Cain and Lilith were sinners, monsters… beasts… as all vampires."

_Know it all!_

Edward smirked at me.

"Good job, Edward. Twenty points to Gryffindor," Carlisle announced. "Since class is almost over, we are going to end the conversation there. For homework, I want everyone to look into vampire legends and myths and write a two foot parchment about your opinions on vampires with evidence to support your claims. Be prepared for an in class discussion next class!" With that, Carlisle dismissed the class.

Rose and I made out way out the classroom, but we were stopped by Edward and Bella.

"Remember what we talked about last night," Edward said quietly.

My grin grew. _Baseball tomorrow night, got'cha. Like I'm going to forget that! _

Edward smirked. "Better get your game on."

"Oh, do I smell a bet?"

Bella laughed, "Maybe…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 9! Baseball anyone? :)**

**References:  
****http://www(dot)mythicalcreaturesguide(dot)com/page/Vampire+Origins**

**I'm not going to answer all the questions on here, but if you REALLY want them answered, send them to me via private message or on my forum: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Magical_Experience/56339/ Just put a . where (dot) is.**

**This review cracked me up…**

**From ****rocky the bomb****:  
**"**okay i must sound VERY smart but why does you say coughsnapecough? does he have a cold?"**

**I hope I'm not embarrassing you Rocky, but I thought it was adorable! :) No, Snape doesn't have a cold. It's kind of a "trying to be sly about not revealing anything, but still giving you clues" type thing. I'm trying to conceal my answer in a typing cough. Lol. **

_**Joke of the day (courtesy of Jacob Black!) Random OOCness!**_

**Jacob: (randomly walks into Newton's Olympic Outfitters)** Hey Newton, come here.  
**Mike:** **(surprised) **Um, why?  
**Jacob:** Just come here… I want to tell you a joke.  
**Mike: (walks slowly up to Jacob) **What? **(irritated)  
Jacob: **Ready? How do you get a twinkle in a blonde's eye?  
**Mike: **Give them a Twinkie! I love Twinkies. :)  
**Jacob:** Um… okay… no…  
**Mike: **Aw… what then?  
**Jacob: (pulls out a flashlight and shines it in Mike's eyes)  
Mike:** AHH!!! IT BURNS! I'M MELTING! MELTING! **(crumples into the floor)  
Jacob: ("WTF?")  
Mike: (twitches slightly)  
Jacob: (backs away like nothing happened and runs out of store)  
Aro: (randomly walks in) **Mmm… snack time…

**QUESTION FOR THE READERS!**

**Which Twilight Saga book is your favorite? Harry Potter? Why?**

_For me, I really like Eclipse, because I thought the relationship between Edward and Bella deepens and the fight scene at the end with the newborns was freaking awesome! On the Harry Potter side… hmm… I really like Deathly Hallows, because it was a change from Hogwarts (even if I LOVE HOGWARTS!!! On my 11th birthday, I actually stayed up all night for my Hogwarts letter… it never came :'( But whatever, I'm now at the legal wizarding age, which is awesome!) and there was more 'run for your life' type of stuff, especially the ending (not giving any spoilers… though all you HP fans should have read it!!) and the epilogue. I liked how A LOT of the mysteries in the other books were finally revealed, but I HATED ALL THE DEATHS!! I cried like ten times during the book! :'(_

**Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire!**

**-EC4prez-**


	10. Chapter 10: Baseball

**Disclaimer: If you think I can be two people at the same time... you belong at a funny farm...**

**Author's Note: OKAY!!! I ADMIT!!! I AM A HORRIBLE UPDATER!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT MAKING YOU ALL WAIT!! THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING!! Okay, I know you guys want the Golden Trio to lighten up with the Cullens, but think about it… Voldemort had **_**just**_** returned (remember this is OotP), no one believes Harry or Dumbledore, and Harry just saw someone die (RIP Cedric). If I was Harry, I would be pretty paranoid too. So let me get Harry to warm up to the vamps first before I throw him in, but believe me… it will be soon. I've also had a number people asking me if I was going to get Emmett and the gang to prank Umbridge… (insert evil laughter) Soon my friends… very soon. :) **

_Inspirational Song: "Rain" - Creed (Great song! I recommend it! Especially if you like Rock and Alternative Rock! That's all I listen too! Oh, and _some _pop! Hah!)_

* * *

Magical Experience

_Chapter 10: Baseball_

**Bella's POV**

I placed my Cullen baseball hat snuggly on my head, quickly peeking over my shoulder to see the sleeping figures of my roommates. After Hermione let out a soft snore, I bent down to collect my bag out from under my bed and flung it over my shoulder. It was the night we have all been excited for - baseball! I smiled to myself as I heard a soft knock on my door. I glided over and opened the door to immediately come in contact with the sweet lips of my husband.

I pulled away and glared playfully up at him. "You know, Edward, I didn't know I gave you permission to steal kisses from me," I said for the vampire ears.

His killer crooked smile appeared as he licked his lips. "I didn't know I had to have your permission."

Catching Edward off guard, I passionately planted a kiss on his mouth. I pulled away again and hovered over his lips, whispering, "I had to steal that kiss back."

I saw the love swell up in his eyes, but I teasingly slid passed him and down the girl's dormitory staircase. I heard him behind me and I knew he was going to get me back for giving him the slip.

Edward grabbed my hand and quietly dragged me through the Gryffindor Common Room. I noticed that the fire was still lit and two figures slept on the couch and armchair beside the warm light. From the look of it, Harry and Ron fell asleep doing their homework. I didn't give it much thought; I was a _little_ preoccupied with the amazingly sexy vampire in front of me.

"What's that look for?" Edward asked, pulling my bag off of my shoulder for him to carry.

"Nothing," I teased, winking. "Just thinking."

Edward groaned loudly as we walked out through the Fat Lady's portrait. I heard her give us a disapproving grunt, but we both ignored her. I mean she is _just _a picture.

"You know how that frustrates me, love," Edward sighed, leisurely placing his arm over my shoulder. He leaned closer to my ear and I could feel the trail his breath left over my skin. I took a sharp intake of breath and swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. Weird as it sounds, vampires produce venom when they smell blood _and_ when the emotion of lust is extra strong. Damn my sexy husband, trying to seduce me. Like he even needs to try to do that; I'm practically a puddle of goo whenever he looks at me. I'm still head-over-heels for this masochistic, lovable, overprotective vampire.

Edward's musical laughter filled my ears as he laughed at my reaction to his... teasing game. I growled and pushed away from him, walking ahead of him.

"Bella, love," Edward whined, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me back towards him. I knew he _thought_ that I was mad at him, but who said that two can't play at that game? I pulled away once again and shook my hips at him; I looked over my shoulder and winked, looking through my eyelashes. Edward swore under his breath as I rushed off and ran down four flights of stair at lightning speed, but Edward, being the fastest in the family, caught up to me quickly.

"No fair, love," he whispered, pulling me into a secret passage entrance behind a tapestry.

"What are yo-?" I began, but his lips were pressed against mine and I felt the feeling of lust skyrocket. Suddenly I felt the pounding of a heart and footsteps; Edward and I froze, the only thing moving was our lips against each others. I heard the heart come closer then moved passed and out of immediate contact.

Edward pulled away smirking. I smacked him on the chest and hissed, "You could have at least warned me!"

"I thought that this way would be, eh, more fun," he said, playing with a piece of my hair.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him through the tapestry we were hiding behind.

We made it to the Entrance Hall, where everyone was waiting. Before anything was said, Carlisle motioned for us to take the conversation outside and followed him out into the Court Yard.

Once we were in the chilly night air, Emmett laughed, echoing around the stone walls of the castle.

"We thought you two were going to bail on us!" Emmett said, wiggling his left eyebrow.

"Oh, grow up, Em," I retorted, giving him the cold shoulder.

Emmett snorted loudly, making rude, sexual gestures with his hands. I covered my face with my hands; if I was human, my blush would be fire-engine red. Edward quickly covered Renesmee's eyes, growling in the progress.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! I do _not _want to see _that!_" Alice screeched, turning from her brother. Emmett paused for a second and roared with laughter.

Before the very inappropriate conversation could continue, Carlisle cleared his throat and threw Emmett a very stern glare. Emmett locked his hands over his mouth, stifling his laughter.

"Now," Carlisle started, glancing towards the forest, "you all know we are going to enter the Forbidden Forest. You are, under no circumstances, to disturb the native species within it. Professor Dumbledore has warned me about some of the creatures lurking within the brush – especially the Centaurs – are either very territorial or aggressive, so please, don't attack or _kill_ anything. We are only able to hunt in an area up north, where the deer, mountain lions, and bears are plentiful."

Everyone gave Carlisle their word, but I could tell that our male counterparts wanted to challenge a magical creature. Carlisle smiled and produced a baseball from his inner coat pocket.

"Now, we need to find a large clearing in the forest to designate as out official baseball field while we are here at Hogwarts," Carlisle spoke tossing on the ball in the air and catching it. Was he teasing us?

Jasper's grin widened. "I don't think that would be too difficult."

Carlisle chortled. "Who ever can find the perfect clearing first gets first choice on teammates." The doctor knew just how to get the males riled up – competition. Edward gripped my hand tightly. I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes, pulling at the elastic in my brain.

_What's wrong?_

"Alice is blocking her thoughts," he replied under his breath. "I can't see where the clearing is."

I rolled my eyes as Alice giggled from her place next to Jasper. "In many states and areas in Canada, cheating is illegal."

Edward playfully pushed me with his shoulder. "What's the whole point in having a gift and not being able to use it for my own advantage?"

I huffed, smacking Edward's shoulder. "Just pay attention to Carlisle."

Edward laughed, kissing the side of my head. Carlisle smiled slightly and turned everyone lose to find the baseball field. Edward pulled me along with him as we entered the northern part of the forest. The first couple of yards had a light disbursement of foliage, but as we entered deeper into the Forbidden Forest, the trees grew closer together and the plants on the ground grew taller. I chill ran down my spine; like someone was watching in the distance, but it was difficult to tell where. I could hear heartbeats and breathing from all around, but since I was unfamiliar with the sounds and smell, I could not tell what or who was out there.

Edward's run slowed to a light jog. "Don't worry, Bella. They are not going to attack, they are merely curious."

I nodded slowly. "Let's just find the clearing, please."

Edward paused, thinking quickly.

I opened my mind, _I don't think we are going to find a clearing here._ Edward turned to look me straight into the eyes. I continued, _The forest is extremely dense here; it would be hard to find any space. _

Edward nodded his head in agreement. "Emmett and Rose are in a less dense area a little west. I think we should head in that direction."

"Alright, sounds like a plan," I replied, griping his hand tighter. Edward altered the direction we were going and we sped of west. Hunting for the clearing was taking longer than I expected. After a while of running, I heard the crack of thunder above us. I wondered how long we have until the storm passes. Luckily the forest began to lighten and Edward slowed his pace again.

Edward swore loudly, but before I could ask, I heard, "Found it!" coming from the south.

Jasper, of course.

Edward listened silently for a few seconds, reading the directions from Jasper's mind and started walking in the right direction. "It's about three and a half miles from here." Within a minute, we emerged into a large clearing. It was about the size of a football field, with lush green grass surround by tall flourishing trees. At the west side was a patch of wild lilies growing.

"Nice, Jazz," I said examining the clearing.

"Why thank you, darlin'," he responded, twang and all. Once the family congregated in a circle in the middle of the clearing, Carlisle set the rules.

"You all know the rules: no attacking one another, no cheating, and no screw balls."

"Aw! No fair, Carlisle!" Emmett moaned, throwing his hands up.

Carlisle ignored him and continued, "Jasper is one team captain, who's the other?"

"Euh! Euh! Me! I want to be captain! Me! Me! Please!" Emmett shouted, raising his hand and waving it violently.

"Oh, seems Rosalie hasn't been captain for a while," Carlisle said, nodding towards the blonde vampire. Emmett enthusiasm was extinguished instantly.

"Alright," Rosalie smiled, glancing at her husband, who was pouting slightly.

"Go ahead, Jasper."

"Alice." Alice pounced on her husband and kissed him furiously.

Rosalie paused, deciding who to pick. Emmett looked like he was going to go crazy. "Fine, get over here, Em." Emmett let out a battle cry and scooped his wife off the ground.

Jasper considered for a second. "Er… I'm going to go with Carlisle."

Carlisle didn't look surprised and walked over to Jasper and Alice. Carlisle was the best all around best baseball player.

"Edward, get over here."

Edward reluctantly pulled away from me and joined Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bella."

I was hugged by a small vampire as I joined Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle.

"Esme."

Esme joined Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.

Jasper laughed, "I'm going to choose Nessie just to piss you off Rose."

Rosalie let out a low growl, "Thanks, _Jasper._"

So the teams consisted of Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Renesmee, and me versus Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Jacob. Jasper won the coin toss so we were first to bat. Alice wanted to bat first and Jasper was _not_ going to deny his wife anything. Alice gripped the metal _Louisville Slugger TPX_ and stationed herself at home plate. Edward played in center field, Emmett was in right field, Rosalie in left field, Jacob was umpire, and Esme was pitcher.

"Ready?" Esme asked politely. Even in baseball, Esme was still as sweet as ever.

Alice nodded her head in response. Esme wound up and pitched a fast ball. With a thunderous crash, matching the ones overhead, Alice sent the ball zooming over third base and Rosalie, and into the forest. Alice threw the bat aside and began her sprint around the bases, her team cheering her one. Rosalie and Edward chased over the ball, while Emmett station himself next to second base and Esme ran to home plate. The baseball made a low whistling whoosh as it landed in Emmett's had, just as Alice rounded third base. Once the ball was in Emmett's hand, he sent it to Esme, who was open to receive it. Alice slid into home, kicking up dirt. Once the dirt cleared, everyone could clearly see Alice's foot on the base. Alice bounced up and squealed loudly.

The score 1-0.

It took us six point three four seven seconds to score one run.

During the game five _Louisville Sluggers_ were broken and seventeen baseballs were shredded, most of it being Emmett's fault. That guy didn't know when to tone down his strength.

I got a strange feeling around the twenty-sixth inning. I straightened up from my hunched form in the outfield and looked to my right. I didn't want to sound crazy, but I had a feeling like something was wrong. That was usually Alice's area of expertise, but with all the magic and magical creatures, her visions were very blurry and hard to read. I could still hear heartbeats around us, but I noticed a few sped up. Then suddenly I heard only six heartbeats – including Jacob and Renesmee; like all the creatures suddenly fled. Was I the only one that noticed this?

I heard a small shuffle of leaves and a deep intake of breath. Three heartbeats quickened and a twig snapped about a hundred yards away. I turned my back towards the game and concentrated on the sound. I heard a whimper and deep, menacing breathing. Thunder sounded from above me and the wind picked up. Then it hit me; that smell… it was familiar, but new. It was…!!

Without taking a second glance to the game, I left my position in left field and rushed into the forest. I heard Edward and a few others call my name, but I didn't look back; I knew they would follow me.

Trees branches smacked my face, but soon broke as I zoomed passed. The monstrous breathing got louder as I approached. I came to a small opening in the forest trees where Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat huddled together, wand extended, moving away from a woman with long black hair that reached the ground below. I gasped out loud, catching the attention of all four. The woman's bright, grotesque eyes turned to me and she advanced towards me. I was able to focus on her green tinged face; something told me that this woman was not even close to being human.

Edward, being the fastest, caught up to me first. He appeared in front of me within seconds, growling at the woman. He put his body between woman's and mine, protecting me from whatever she was. The women growled back at Edward; she opened her mouth like she was ready to scream, but Edward tackled her before she could utter anything except a grunt. Edward sent her flying into a tree, causing the tree to groan from the force. The woman pushed herself away from the tree and lunged at Edward. Before the women could reach Edward, the large figure of Emmett intercepted the woman in midair, causing both to break a large tree in the process.

Jasper emerged from the thicket and dove into the quarrel.

I realized that Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat behind a tree and I went over to protect them. I reached them and knelt down quietly.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked, over the screeches and growls. All three jumped at my voice. "Chill, I'm only here to protect you from… from that thing."

"Banshee," Hermione whispered, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Banshee?" I asked, watching their reaction. She nodded in confirmation. I whirled around as I heard another branch snap from the thicket to my right. Another green tinged face appeared. I swore under my breath. Another one, great.

"Don't let it scream," Hermione instructed quietly. "The scream's fatal to anyone that hears it."

I swore again; I knew it was fatal to the wizards, but I had no idea when it came to the vampires. I was not going to take any risks.

I notice this Banshee was shorter, younger maybe, but it still had the animalistic eyes and long, black hair. It took a step closer to the trio and me. I stood between the three wizards and the screaming creature, crouching low – readying my muscles for the leap. It let out a low growl and opened its mouth. Like Edward, I lunged at the creature, knocking it back. I noticed how hard the skin was, almost tougher then the stone hard skin of vampires.

The Banshee and I rolled around the brush, swiping and snapping at each other. I felt another presence within my fight and saw Rosalie grab the Banshee's hair. It screeched, allowing for me to stand and ready for another attack. I tackled the creature again and bit into its' neck. I felt the warmth of its life elixir flow into my mouth. I swallowed a few times and pulled back, spluttering and gagging; the blood was disgusting. I noticed the coloring was a purplish color as I wiped it from my lips. The Banshee whimpered slightly, but it eyes flashed with anger. Before the creature could attack me, Alice little form attached to its back and cleanly snapped its neck.

I watched as the Banshee fell to the ground between Alice, Rosalie, and me. We each glanced at one another before I broke the silence.

"Nice one, Alice."

She giggled softly. "Thanks, but I think Carlisle will be upset that I killed it."

"How did you know that would do the trick?" I asked, nudging the motionless creature on the ground with my foot.

"Snapping necks kills any living creature," Alice replied simply.

Rosalie picked up the Banshee and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll take it to Carlisle. I'll see what he wants to do with it."

Alice and I nodded as Rosalie walked towards Carlisle's direction. I noticed that it was quiet, no growls or battle noises. Nothing.

I turned back to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching Alice and me intently. I approached them cautiously. They didn't move as I knelt down in front of them.

"I'm really sorry you three had to see me like that," I apologized gently. "I have a feeling like I owe you three a huge explanation."

I watched as Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly close it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew instantly that it was Edward. I turned my head to look up at him. His shirt was torn and his hair was even messier, but other then that he looked normal. I noticed that the others file in behind me. Edward knelt down next to me, facing the three Gryffindors, and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you...?" Hermione whispered softly, trailing off.

Harry boldly finished her question. "…Vampires?"

I sighed, and nodded.

"Yes," Edward answered, "but we are the good guys. Professor Dumbledore and Carlisle have been very good friends for a long time."

"Albus," Carlisle added, taking a step forward, "asked my family and me to come to Hogwarts to protect it."

"No," Edward responded to Hermione's unasked question. "We do not drink the blood of humans or wizards. We have a strict vegetarian diet of animal blood."

I heard a few rustle coming from the forest behind us. Esme spoke up quickly, "I think it be best if we explain to the three once we get out of this forest."

"Agreed," Carlisle said, walking over to the three wizards. "Would you mind if we carry each of you? It would be a much faster way to exit the Forbidden Forest."

The trio looked apprehensive, but they seemed to understand the dangers of the forest outweighted the dangers of us. Edward leaned down and motioned for Hermione to climb on his back, while Emmett and Carlisle did the same for Harry and Ron. Once all were situated and settled, we took off at lightning speed to get the hell out of the forest, our game of baseball long forgotten.

Now the for the explanation...

* * *

**End of chapter 10!! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm a sucker for Edward/Bella scenes. Don't kill me; I will update sooner!! PROMISE!!**

_Blonde… (Brunette)… Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):_

**Jacob**: BELLA!  
**Bella**: Oh, gosh, what now, Jake?  
**Jacob**: I'm trying something new today; I want to tell a joke to a brunette instead of a blonde.  
**Bella**: (smiles) Did Rose threaten to cut off your balls and feed them to a radioactive monkey?  
**Jacob**: (shivers) No a radioactive squirrel.  
**Bella**: Oh. So what do you want?  
**Jacob**: JOKE TIME!!!  
**Bella**: (sighs)  
**Jacob**: Ready, Bells?  
**Bella**: I guess.  
**Jacob**: (grins) Okay... how do you put an elephant into a refrigerator?  
**Bella**: (thinks) How the heck am I supposed to know?  
**Jacob**: (rolls his eyes) You open the door, put the elephant in, and close the door... duh!  
**Bella**: Oh gees! (slaps forehead)  
**Jacob**: Bella, there's more. How do you put a giraffe into a fridge?  
**Bella**: I don't know! Open the door and put it in?  
**Jacob**: NOPE! Open the door, take the elephant out, put the giraffe in and close the door! Double duh!  
**Bella**: That's stupid...  
**Jacob**: God called a meeting of all the animals in the kingdom, but the only way to get there is to cross a crocodile infested river; how do you get across?  
**Bella:** A boat?  
**Jacob**: Nope! Swim, because all the crocs are at the meeting!  
**Bella**: (rolls eyes)  
**Jacob**: Every animal is at God's meeting, but one. Which animal is not present?  
**Bella**: What? How am I supposed to know?  
**Jacob**: (rolls eyes) The giraffe, because he is in the fridge. Duhn, duhn, duhn, chee! (laughing)  
**Bella**: That's so stupid, Jacob! (leaves room)  
**Jacob**: (mumbles) Blondes are funnier... (sits in front of the TV)  
**Bella**: (sneaks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door) Here giraffey, giraffey. Come out, come out!  
**Edward**: (walks into the kitchen) What are you doing, love?  
**Bella**: (jumps) Uh.... uh.... uh.... looking for the.... uh.... remote! Yeah, the remote for the.... uh.... the computer! Yeah! I gotta go! Bye!! (runs out of room)**  
Edward**: ("WTF?")

IMPORTANT NOTICE:

_**Okay, so I've got some complaints about the Blond Joke of the Day. So people think that I'm picking on blondes; sorry, but that's what Jacob did to Rose. Get over it. I've also got complaints that my jokes are too "vulgar." Um, okay... so I guess my jokes are too dirty. Whatever. Some people live under rocks... I get it. I don't see how they are dirty (the worst was probably the ironing board one), but it wasn't like I said vagina or penis or fuck in the jokes. I thought my jokes were funny, but I still got complaints. Whatever. So if I get anymore complaints, the Blonde Joke of the Day will be stopped. I don't like dealing with angry people, a reason why I couldn't be a psychiatrist. Anyways... that's the deal. IF ANYONE HAS ANY GOOD BLONDE, BRUNETTE, OR RED-HEAD JOKES, SEND THEM TO ME! :)**_

Question for the readers:

**If you saw The Twilight Saga's New Moon, what did you think? If you haven't seen it, will you? Why or why not?**

_SPOILER WARNING!! _

_I saw it the Friday it came out. The theater was packed and I forced my best guy friend to come with me. I'm just that evil. ;P Anyways, I really liked it. I thought it was much better then the first movie and I have to say, Taylor Lautner (aka Jacob Black) made the movie. He is a great actor, except when he gets excited, his voice gets all pitchy and funny sounding. I'm sorry for all the Kristen Stewart fans, but she has no effing emotion and when Edward left her, she didn't even look sad. I mean, really?! She has no facial expressions and it starts to piss me off. Robert Pattinson was good and, holy hell, he got his ass whooped by Demetri!! OMC! Poor Edward! I really liked the pack, they were funny. And when Bella went to the movies with Jessica and totally ditched her to ride on the back of some biker guys' motorcycle; where the freak did that come from? Cracked up when Laurent was in the meadow with Bella and that translucent Edward appeared next to Laurent and demanded Bella to lie. I almost died laughing; Bella was SO loosing it in this movie. Haha. OMC! Did anyone notice that Carlisle got more time on the big screen?! I did!! I was a little upset because Emmett and Jasper barely got any! (tear) I love Em and Jazz! I love Emmett line, "Dating an older woman. That's hot." Bahah!! :) All in all I give New Moon an 8 ½ out of 10, while I gave Twilight a 7 out of 10. I can't wait for Eclipse!! :)_

Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire!  
-EC4prez-


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

**Disclaimer: Fine, but I'm making it fun! Or at least this is my lame attempt at poetry.**

_Harry Potter is not owned by me,  
That goes the same for the Cullen family.  
JK Rowling and Steph Meyer are the masterminds  
I just make the character's destinies intertwine.  
Please don't sue - there is no money being made,  
I'll sick the banshee on you… so be very afraid. :)_

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ): I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I am the worst updater of all time! :( You guys are so amazing! All your reviews are the best! I read every single one of your reviews and they all make me smile, some even make me giddy and scream for joy (literally)! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

**Okay… Now here is the long awaited chapter.**

_Inspirational Songs:  
"Never Say Never" – The Fray  
"No Air" – Glee Cast_

**X x X**

Magical Experience 

_Chapter 11: Explanations_

**Harry's POV**

"…Vampires?"

The words left my mouth before I could even stop them. I heard the courage in my voice as I spoke, but I felt the fear creeping into my brain. Pictures of pale, bloodsucking monsters hovering over a broken and bloody body appeared in my mind as realization occurred to me. The beautiful, nice family that gathered around my best mates and me were… I held my breath as the word caught in my throat.

Death. I know I've been lucky when it comes to "cheating" death. I've obviously _should have _died, first, when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, then when I confronted Quirrell with the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone, down in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle and the Basilisk, with the Dementors in my third year, and last year in the cemetery with the newly resurrected Voldemort. But now, with the family of – my breath caught again – vampires staring us down, the fear of death felt very real _again_. I don't know why these creatures struck fear in my being, but I knew deep down they were different, even with their aura of danger. Something – either it be looks or smell – drew me in, but the power of fear and danger had me keeping a good distance.

I heard Edward answer my question, but I hadn't really paid attention. Everything I heard seemed distant - muffled almost. I watched as Professor Carlisle took a step forward and spoke as well. I felt my muscles stiffen as my instincts alerted me of the danger that surrounded them. I knew their strength; bloody hell, I just saw them rip apart the banshee as if it were a rag doll.

Would they kill us? Drag us deeper into the forest as drain us of our blood? Hold us for ransom until they get what they want? What did they _want?_

No, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. _I _wouldn't allow my friends to die like that. No, I would fight them; fight them until… my mind stopped. What? Would I fight them until my death? Leave the Wizarding World to defeat Voldemort, when I full well knew that _I _was destined to kill him.

"No," I heard Edward reply. I had no idea what he was replying to, but my guess was Hermione. "We do not drink the blood of humans or wizards. We have a strict vegetarian diet of animal blood."

I felt the fear lessen, but did they want me to lessen my guard? I made to move, but was stopped when we heard a rustle from the Forbidden Forest. Professor Esme spoke up quickly, "I think it be best if we explain to the three once we get out of this forest."

Professor Carlisle made a move towards us. "Agreed. Would you mind if we carry each of you? It would be a much faster way to exit the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione, Ron, and I glanced at one another; they apparently felt the same as I did. Edward knelt in front of Hermione and motioned for her to climb onto his back, while Emmett and Professor Carlisle did the same for Ron and me. We apprehensively climbed onto their backs and within minutes, we were out of the forest. Ron stumbled off of Emmett once we were on Hogwarts grounds and ran to a bush, retching noisily. Hermione rushed over to him and I awkwardly stood next to Professor Carlisle.

Professor Carlisle turned to me. "I'm really sorry about Ronald. We should have warned you about our speed."

"Uh… its okay." How the bloody hell was I supposed to respond to that? I looked at my shoes and kicked a nearby stone. I was beyond uncomfortable, but suddenly I wasn't as paranoid about them wanting to kill us. Like something or someone calmed my nerves.

"So…" Bella said quietly getting everyone's attention. "About the explanation. You probably want that."

Ron sat up, paler than a ghost. "You're bloody hell right we do!"

"Let's head to my office and discuss everything," Professor Carlisle spoke gently. I nodded numbly, something told me that we had no choice and as crazy as it sounded, I wanted to know more about this mysterious vampire family.

It was odd to walk around Hogwarts at the dead of night without the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. The walk to the third floor, where Professor Carlisle's office resided, was oddly uneventful – no Filch, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves. I would at least expect Peeves to zoom by screeching something god-awful, but nothing. Not even stink bombs. Peeves' absence made me wonder if he _knew_ about the Professor Carlisle and his family and tried to say as far away from them as possible.

In no time, we reached Professor Carlisle's office and everyone filed in. Hermione, Ron, and I made sure that we were close to one another. Even in the walls of Hogwarts, one could never be too careful. Professor Carlisle gracefully conjured up extra chairs and three goblets of pumpkin juice.

I watched as everyone made themselves comfortable and I looked at my two best mates, who looked as nervous as I felt.

Professor Carlisle, obviously noticing our distress, said, "Please, make yourselves comfortable. This may take a while." I watched as the man sitting in front of us took in a long deep breath. "I know our presence and -" he paused, searching for the right words "- display in the Forbidden Forest was not how I planned on starting off this inevitable conversation, for that experience I am truly sorry. Not many outside our kind have witnessed us in such an animalistic state.

"But I am not here to only apologize for the incident in the Forest, but also for hiding our secret from you three. You see, Professor Dumbledore wanted us to work secretly to protect this school and the students, especially you, Harry."

I look a sharp intake of breath. _Protect me?_

Carlisle gave me a gentle smile and continued, "Professor Dumbledore recently contacted me and asked if I was willing, along with my family, to serve as extra protection for Hogwarts from the growing darkness. As I am sure that you three are aware, the Ministry of Magic has decided to step in and try to control Hogwarts to their personal advantage. Because our kind are ruled by another group called the Volturi, a group of ancient and powerful vampire, and our magic does not fall into the rules and regulations of your Ministry of Magic. Professor Dumbledore strongly believes that we will serve as a wall between the Ministry and Hogwarts."

"But," Hermione asked quickly, "won't that cause your Volturi interfere?"

Quiet growls filled the room. Hermione, Ron, and I exchanged confused glances. The Cullens must have had problems with these Volturi people in the passed… Or they were a bunch of old, evil beings. Voldemort's serpentine face flashed into my mind and I cringed mentally.

"For you to understand us and our relationship with the Volturi, you need to know more about each of us," Edward said from across the room. Bella smiled kindly and leaned closer into him.

Professor Carlisle gave Edward a sad smile. "Yes, Edward is right. But I want you three to understand that the process of changing from a human to a vampire is extremely painful. The only comparison I could possibly think of is being hit with the Cruciatus Curse, but only a hundred times worse and for three long days straight."

I suddenly paled. Voldemort had used the Cruciatus Curse on me last year and I knew the pain it caused, but I couldn't imagine a hundred times worse and for three days.

I notice Professor Carlisle watching me closely. "S-so do you bite the person and they turn into a vampire or what?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely stupid. Of course they would have to bit someone to become a vampire, like a werewolf.

"Yes," Professor Carlisle said, nodding. "When we want to change someone into our kind, we simply bite and inject as much venom as we can while taking little or no blood. However, Renesmee is a special case. You see she is only half vampire and has no venom."

Renesmee squirmed uncomfortably as all attention was to her now, but she just flashed a perfect smile and hid behind Jacob.

"Half? Like born from a human _and _vampire?" Ron asked, amazement etched in his voice.

"Yes, but before we talk about the most recent additions to our family, I would like to start from the beginning. Since I am the oldest, I shall start. I was born in London, England in 1641…"

**X x X**

I listened carefully as each of the members of the Cullen family's story. All were tragic in their own way. As I learned more about the family, the more my fear subsided. From the way they acted and talked towards us, it really seems like they are trying to help Hogwarts.

"So," I said quietly, standing up and pacing slightly. This was a lot of information to sort out. "Dumbledore asked you to come to Hogwarts to protect us from Voldemort and in a way the Ministry as well." A number of heads bobbed up and down, confirming that I was correct. "He asked Edward and Bella to protect me because…?"

"Because I can read minds and Bella can put up a mental barrier," Edward filled in, watching me closing – gauging my reaction.

"Read minds! That's so cool!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "What am I thinking?"

I watched Edward roll his eyes. "You want to know what makes Hermione's hair so shiny."

Ron's ears turned a bright red and Hermione's cheeks were tinted a light pink. They made sure not to look each other's direction. I felt the heat rush through my veins as a watched my two best mates. I knew Ron had feelings for Hermione that he was to embarrassed to admit to her and, hell, he probably doesn't even know that he had strong feelings for her. The heat coursed into my brain and I knew what I was feeling… I was jealous. I looked away from them and looked back at the Cullens, who all seemed to be staring straight at me.

"Um… So how does your mind powers work?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, my mind has always been hidden from Edward when I was human, so when I was changed my powers manifested from my human trait. I just focus and I just expand my mental barrier to enclose anyone I chose," Bella explained, tapping her head and expanding her arms to mimic the expansion of an invisible barrier.

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head and placed his cheek on her hair, staring at the wall across the room. "I hear everyone's thoughts as they come and I can't block them. Its like a constant buzz in the back of my mind," he answered simply.

"Does everyone have a special ability?" Hermione asked, coming out of her Ron created stupor.

"Yes," Carlisle replied smiling. "I am immune to the smell of blood -"

"He is also extremely compassionate when it comes to humans and his family!" Alice piped up, squeezing onto the ever silent Jasper.

Carlisle coughed, slightly embarrassed. "I suppose I am. Esme has an extremely strong passion when it comes to family and motherhood. Her maternal instincts exceed any humans'." Esme looked embarrassed at the praise and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

"Rosalie has the gift of beauty; she can make any man fall for her and every women to envy her." Rosalie flipped her hair and held onto Emmett.

"Emmett," Carlisle continued, "is the strongest vampire in the family, and so far hasn't met his match with the other covens or nomadic vampires." Emmett flexed his muscles and I felt weak and scrawny.

"Jasper has the power to feel and control anyone's emotions." Jasper flashed a small smile and I suddenly felt sad, then angry, and calm.

"Alice can see the future. She has visions that change with decision. For a while, her vision have been blurry because she can see humans and vampires best, but since we are surrounded by a half-vampire, shape-shifter, and magic is causes her vision to be obscured slightly." Alice smiled and tapped her temple with her index finger.

"Jacob can shape-shift into a giant wolf as will. We used to call him a werewolf, but we were mistaken." Jacob nodded and scratched the back of his head, absently.

"And last is Renesmee. She has the uncanny ability to project her thoughts and memories into the mind of another when she comes in contact with their skin." Renesmee walked slowly up to me and I flinched as her cool fingertips came in contact with my cheek.

"_Harry,"_ she thought, her words melting into my mind. Pictures of her family rushed through my head as a few of her childhood memories played in my mind. _"We are a loving family, Harry. Trust us."_

As soon as her fingers touched my skin, the sensation was gone. A chill ran down my spine and I realized how unsteady I was. Ron and Hermione were at my side in seconds.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing my arm to steady me. "Are you alright?" Ron gave me a concerned look, grabbing my other arm.

I didn't want to tell them that I had the odd sensation of a feeling a familiarity. It was the same type of sensation that a got when I had the dreams of Voldemort, like someone else's thoughts were in my head. The only exception was that Renesmee's thoughts felt welcoming and heartfelt, while Voldemort's only made me ill and angry.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just wasn't expecting that," I lied, as Ron and Hermione helped me to my chair. Carlisle handed me my untouched goblet of pumpkin juice and I took a small drink. I glanced up and locked eyes with Edward, suddenly remembering that he could probably read my mind. I mentally begged him to leave well enough alone and not mention Voldemort. I was really going to have to get used to Edward's mind reading ability. Like I don't get my mind invaded enough.

"I think we should get to bed," Hermione whispered, breaking the silence one more. I could tell she was as tired as I was and I was surprised Ron hadn't nodded off yet. "I think it best we have a night to think about everything. Thank you for telling us."

"Yes, I think you are right, Hermione," Carlisle said, standing up. "Now everyone off to bed and if you are caught by Filch, tell him to speak with me."

Hermione, Ron, and I filed out of Carlisle's office. Everyone made their way to their respected dormitories. Edward, Bella, Hermione, Ron, and I climbed the Grand Stair Case up to the seventh floor. Once in the common room Hermione gave us both hugs and headed up to the girl's dormitory, while Edward pulled Bella down on the couch in front of the fireplace. I gave Edward a nod and made my way up to my dormitory with Ron.

"Its weird being around them," Ron whispered, changing into his pajamas. "Like I know what they are and I dreadfully afraid of them at first, but they seem nice."

"I know what you are feeling, Ron, believe me," I replied, pulling the covers of my four poster bed back.

"That thing that happened with the Renesmee girl…"

"Please, Ron, I don't want to talk about it."

Even in the darkness, Ron had a slightly hurt expression, but I would tell him when I was ready. "Okay, Harry. G'night."

"Night, Ron." I slid under the covers and I felt like I had finally come home. Although I feared to sleep and fall into the dreams haunted with Voldemort, I was happy.

"Don't forget we have the Umbridge woman tomorrow."

I groaned. Great, that ugly toad woman from the Ministry who already hated me. What's new?

**X x X**

**End chapter. **

**So how was it? I know it took a long time but I was in a HUGE writers block and in all seriousness I was trying my hardest to prolong the "explanation." It just seemed like a more boring chapter because hopefully all you lovely readers know the whole vampire thing and I would HAVE to explain it in the story for the Golden Trio. I just found the whole explanation part redundant, but it had to be done. Now since the Trio knows about the Cullens, the fun will begin. :) **

_Blonde Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):_

**Jacob**: Yo, Doc!  
**Carlisle**: Yes, Jacob?  
**Jacob**: I have a joke for you.  
**Carlisle**: Please Jacob. I have a lot of work for the hospital, can this wait?  
**Jacob**: (gasp) No! It is extremely important!  
**Carlisle**: (sigh) Alright, go ahead.  
**Jacob**: YES! Alright. So a brunette and a blonde fall off a building at the same time. Who would reach the ground first?  
**Carlisle**: Well it depends on the speed and rate at which they are falling. Also the weight of the two women and the pull of gravity.  
**Jacob**: EEEEH! Wrong!  
**Carlisle**: Does it depend on who's blood is sweeter?  
**Jacob**: No – what? Why would you even ask? I'm not some bloodsucking leech.  
**Carlisle**: I'm merely curious.  
**Jacob**: (clears throat uncomfortably) Well the brunette would hit the ground first because the blonde would stop to ask for directions!  
**Carlisle**: That is humanly impossible for a women to stop falling to ask for directions.  
**Jacob**: UGH! YOU ARE NO FUN, YOU STICK IN THE MUD! (leaves the room in a huff)  
**Carlisle**: (looks around to make sure Jacob is gone) Hehehe… stop to ask for directions. Sounds like something Rosalie would do.  
**Rosalie**: (from downstairs) I HEARD THAT, OLD MAN!  
**Carlisle**: (grumbles) I'm not THAT old… I'm over 300, so what? Edward's a 100 year old virgin.  
**Edward**: (from downstairs) I HEARD THAT, OLD MAN!  
**Carlisle**: I'M NOT OLD!  
**Entire family**: YES YOU ARE!  
**Carlisle**: (sulks) Damn whippersnappers.

Question for the readers:

**Who should be pranked first? **

**a) Snape  
b) Umbridge  
c) Malfoy  
d) Filch  
e) Trelawney**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire!  
-EC4prez-


	12. Chapter 12: Umbridge

**Disclaimer:  
**_Harry Potter is not owned by me,  
That goes the same for the Cullen family.  
JK Rowling and Steph Meyer are the masterminds  
I just make the character's destinies intertwine.  
Please don't sue - there is no money being made,  
I'll sick the banshee on you… so be very afraid. :)_

**A/N: UPDATED AUGUST 2, 2010**

**I owe an apology to JustAnotherMember for the confusion about Magical Experience. Yes, I gave her (or him) permission over a year ago to publish a story based off Magical Experience and I totally forgot. I thought they were just another person trying to rip off my story and I apologize. I just want to let you know that she (or he) is not continuing Magical Experience, merely writing a spin-off type for her (or his) entertainment. Go read, its very good. Again, I am sorry.**

**X x X**

**I am not going to keep you all waiting! Their classes are a tad different then in the book, because I had to rearrange their schedules to fit the new classes.**

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! (Even if it's a little late, I still love you! XD)**

**X x X**

Magical Experience

_Chapter 12: Umbridge_

**Bella's POV**

I stared blankly at the plate of breakfast in front of me, stirring the mound of yellow scrabbled eggs. My mind kept wondering back to the meeting with three specific Gryffindors the night before. The meeting in Carlisle's office had gone as well as I hoped, but I could still see the hesitation on their faces. I mean if someone told me that a family of vampires was sent to protect them and their school, I would have an information overload too. I sighed; maybe we came off too strong.

I felt Edward slip his hand into mine from under the table and give it a light squeeze. "A knut for your thoughts?" he asked quietly, leaning closer to me.

I looked up at Edward and pulled against my elastic band. _I was just thinking about last night. _

Edward nodded and kissed my temple. He gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head up towards him as he planted a deep, passionate kiss on my lips. I pulled away, aware that we were at the breakfast table surrounded by hundreds of students and watched Edward carefully, noticing a very familiar smirk. Not his normal crooked smirk, but that smirk he'd used to give Jacob when I was still human; the one he wore right after he kissed me in front of Jacob. I glared up at Edward and his smirk vanished as quickly as it appeared.

_What are you doing?_

He nodded his head a fraction of an inch towards the seat directly across from me. I looked over and winced, noticing Neville watching my every move. Awkwardly, I smiled towards him, who sat a little straighter.

"Good morning Neville," I greeted, smiling softly.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and stuttered an incoherent reply. He blushed deeply and turned back to his food in front of him. Seamus Finnigan let out a howling laugh, nudging Dean Thomas, who joined Seamus and smacked an embarrassed Neville on the back.

"Oh, Neville's smitten!"

Neville's head shot up, glaring at Dean. "What? No I'm not!"

"Oh, admit Neville," Seamus exclaimed, winking at Neville. "You like-"

Before Seamus could finish his sentence, Neville threw a jellied roll at Seamus head. Seamus dodged the jellied roll and smacked heads with Dean, who let out a loud yelp.

"What the hell, Seamus?" Dean cried, elbowing Seamus in the gut.

Seamus grunted in pain. "S'not like I meant to do that, Dean!"

The two friends bickered, while the people close enough to see what happened laughed at them. Neville didn't look too happy and lowered his head.

"Neville, don't listen to them," I said, grabbing his hand from across the table.

Neville looked up and smiled at me. Edward suddenly grabbed my thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze. My eyes connected with Edward's golden ones and I saw the love and desire.

"I, uh, better head off to class," Neville whispered, standing up from the table.

"It's a bit early don-" but before I could finish, Neville rush out of the Great Hall. Poor kid.

"He likes you, you know," Edward spoke softly into my ear. "But I don't blame him. Who could resist this?" Edward worked his hand higher and higher up my thigh, until I placed a hand on his.

"Edward!" I hissed through clinched teeth. _We don't need to be doing this here! In public!_

A chuckle of mirth escaped his perfect lips. The glowered angrily at Edward and crossed my arms over my chest in a pout. He knew I could hardly resist when he teased me like that. I turned my gaze away from Edward and locked eyes with Hermione. She smiled slightly and made her way towards us. She slipped into Neville's vacant seat. Before I could say anything, she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at a basket of rolls in front of her. "I'm sorry about the way Harry, Ron, and I acted last night. We had guessed what you were, but we did not expect you telling us so causally. Harry has been very paranoid since-" she lowered her voice "-You-Know-Who returned. Harry's had a rough summer, with the _Prophet,_ dementors, and whatnot, and he's just touchier recently. I..." she paused, looking between Edward and me, "I don't know how to explain it, but I have a... feeling like I should be scared of you, but... I don't want to. I thought about it a lot last night. I want to trust you and your family. So... friends?"

Well, that was straightforward.

My face broke out into a huge smile. "Friends."

Hermione let out a relieved sigh. "Well that makes me feel better. So can I see your schedules? I would love to see what classes you have."

"Of course," I replied pulling out my class schedule and handing it to her. "Edward and I have the same classes," I added.

I smiled up at Edward and watched Hermione compare her schedule with ours.

"Oh, brilliant," she said, laying our schedules on the table. She pointed to a few of the time slots and said, "Looks like we have every class together except Divination, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes."

"Awesome, I guess I have a new study-buddy," I said, grinning at Hermione, who's face lit up like Christmas came early.

"Excellent! Harry and Ron hate to study," she explained rolling her eyes. "Looks like you have the same classes as them, although I'm not surprised with the whole-" she lowered her voice even more "-'protection' thing."

Edward laughed. "Pretty much."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked, glancing around for messy black hair or bright red hair. I caught a glimpse of Fred and George secretly talking to a first year off by themselves and Ginny chatting happily with a few of her friends, but no Ron.

Hermione scoffed. "Slept in, but I woke them up as I was leaving for the Great Hall."

"Typical boys," I responded, shaking my head. Edward cleared his throat. "Oh excuse me, I mean typical _human_ boys."

Hermione grinned, grabbing a piece of toast.

"So, you don't eat?" she asked, her voice low.

"No," Edward replied, playing with the food on his plate. Edward glanced around to see if anyone was listening then continued. "We just pretend to. Sometimes we do _eat_ it, but since our bodies aren't, well, you know, we can't digest it and just 'cough' it up later."

Hermione grimaced. "That just seems like a lot of extra work and discomfort."

"Well, of course, but whatever keeps our human disguise up," I replied, leaning closer to Hermione.

"Totally understandable," she replied, nodding.

We made causal conversation for a few minutes. It felt great that Hermione had accepted us and didn't seem freaked out about it. She seemed more interested and intrigued instead of scared, which made me feel a bit better. Hermione asked very educated questions that Edward and I were happy to answer. After a while, Harry and Ron rushed into the Great Hall, arguing about something.

"…believe that you wouldn't get your arse out of bed!" Harry exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I had like three hours of sleep," Ron retorted.

Harry snorted. "I had the same amount of sleep as you did."

Once Dean and Seamus saw Harry near the Gryffindor table, a scowl appeared on Seamus' face. He quickly stood up and walked passed Harry, bumping shoulders as he did so. Harry glanced at Seamus and Dean's retreating back and sighed angrily.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and quieted down once they neared Hermione, Edward, and myself; the entire Seamus thing quickly forgotten. They stood behind Hermione and found something extremely interesting on their shoes. Hermione turned around and glared at them. Harry looked up and gave Edward and me a small smile.

"I… um… I'm sorry," Harry muttered, sitting next to Hermione. "I, uh, just have a lot to deal with and I wasn't really expecting _this_ to happen this year."

It was Ron's turn to snort. "Nothing ever goes as planned when it comes to Harry."

"Really, Ron, you just had to say that?" Harry asked, elbowing Ron as he sat down.

Ron scoffed. "Mate, you know you have the most exciting and terrifying things happen to you. You are always in trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually comes looking for me!" Harry groaned, throwing his hands up.

Harry grabbed a muffin, whilst Ron piled food onto his plate.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Bella and Edward have the same classes as you two."

"Well I know we have History of Magic, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Magical Theories and Legends together. We had classes with them yesterday," Harry replied taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Fape 's a peef of vork," Ron said with a mouth full of sausage.

"Ronald, please," Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Ron swallowed. "I said, 'Snape is a piece of work'. We have double potions with the git today."

Harry frowned. "Great, we have Snape and that Umbridge woman in the same day. Sounds like a load of fun."

"So," I said looking down at the schedule. "We have Transfiguration with McGonagall, double Potions with Snape, Divination with Trelawney, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge."

Hermione nodded sharply, taking a swig out of her goblet. "Oh looks like we should get going. McGonagall hates stragglers."

The five of us all stood up and gathered our school bags from under the table. With one graceful scoop, Edward grabbed my bag. I held my hand out for my bag. He merely shook his head 'no' and began to walk towards the Entrance Hall. I sighed, throwing my hands to my side and followed him.

"Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry your bag for you?" Edward asked gently. I grumbled but said nothing.

As Edward and I made our way to the doors leading out to the Entrance Hall, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited patiently, a blur of pixie black hair collided with me. Alice's squeezed me tightly that I was afraid to be snapped in two.

"Aren't you excited? We have Transfiguration together!" Alice exclaimed, pulling back and giving Edward a stern look. "Now you behave yourself, Edward Anthony Masen!"

Edward rolled his eyes, patting Alice's head. Alice quickly swiped his hand away, glowering acidly. "You know me Alice; I always behave myself."

Alice snorted. "Not what _I _saw you doing to Bella during breakfast. I could see it all the way from the Ravenclaw table!"

"Alice, Edward," I spoke, stepping between them, not wanting them to start talking about Edward and his grabby hands. "We have to get to class."

Alice sighed dramatically. "Alright, but I am watching you Edward Masen!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Edward said dismissively.

"See you in class!" Alice called over her shoulder as she made her way back towards the Ravenclaw table and her lover. Edward turned quickly and marched out towards the Entrance Hall, pulling me along. We quickly met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron at the base of the stairs. A tall Gryffindor girl with long braided hair was talking animatedly with Harry. She told him to be at practice to see if the new 'keeper' would fit in and briskly left.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Alice was just being her normal dramatic self."

"The little one?" Ron asked, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Yeah," Edward said plainly. "So who was that? The girl talking to you, Harry."

"Oh that was Angelina Johnson, she's the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. She nice, but boy does she have a wicked temper," Harry said, shivering slightly at the thought. "Since Oliver Wood, our old captain and keeper, graduated she took over as captain. We need to find a new keeper."

"I've read about Quidditch, but I'd love to try and play it," Edward said. "Our family loves to play baseball and a few sports."

Harry and Hermione nodded knowingly, but Ron mouthed "Baseball?" in confusion. Hermione said she'd explain the Muggle sport to him later.

The trio led us down a corridor on the first floor towards the Transfiguration classroom. When we turned a corner, Esme was standing by her office door talking to a younger student.

"… don't understand what it does, Professor," the young Hufflepuff said softly, holding up a cell phone.

"My dear," Esme replied kindly, "Muggle electronics do not work in Hogwarts. I merely wanted you to write down what you thought it was and its use to Muggles."

The Hufflepuff looked uncertain, but nodded nonetheless. She quickly thanked Esme and scurried passed us, not even chancing a glance upward. Esme turned our way and her smile grew.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted tenderly, pulling me into a hug and kissed Edward's cheeks.

"Oh, Mom," Edward whispered embarrassedly. I giggled; it was a rare occasion to see Edward embarrassed, but if anyone could embarrass him it would be Esme. Even if Esme wasn't Edward real human mother, he still considered her the closest thing to a mother he ever had.

Esme smiled. "So all off to class?"

"Yes, Professor Esme," Hermione responded easily. "Transfiguration."

"Oh, what fun!" Esme said clapping her hands once. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, they didn't think class was 'fun'. "You all have fun now and don't cause any trouble." Esme made sure to give Edward a small glance.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Edward stays in line," I replied, poking Edward's side.

Edward grunted. "Shouldn't you be making sure Emmett and the twins don't do anything stupid? I'm the innocent one."

"You are far from innocent, but Emmett does need babysitting," I snickered.

Esme laughed. "Well, you five be good."

"Oh okay. See you later, Esme," I called as she made her way to her classroom to teach a class of third years about blinders.

"Your family seems to be really close," Ron said as we walked into the Transfiguration classroom. He slung his book bag around, almost taking Neville's head as he did so. "Oh, sorry Neville." Neville didn't look up, but blushed furiously.

"We are pretty close," I agreed. "There are literally no secrets in our house."

"That must get annoying," Harry said, pulling out his book and a quill.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Edward said taking a seat next to me. "But you learn to live with it."

The rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years began to file into the classroom while McGonagall entered the room from the side door that led to her office.

"Take your seats now, don't dawdle," she said, passing Terry Boot of Ravenclaw who was sitting on the top of his desk. McGonagall gave him a stern glare and he quickly sat in his seat.

McGonagall started the class like every fifth year teacher did… OWL's.

"You cannot pass an OWL," she said grimly, "without serious application, practice, and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work." (OotP, page 257)

Neville made a little cry, which caught McGonagall's attention. McGonagall assured Neville that he would pass as long as he kept his confidence up. The whole class period was devoted to learning and practicing the Vanishing Spell on snails. Having read about the Vanishing Spell over summer, it was quite easy for Edward, Jasper, Alice, and me, but the rest of the class, besides Hermione, seemed to have trouble with the spell. We were each rewarded ten points to our houses for completing the spell and no homework.

Harry and Ron grumbled about the homework they already had on the second day as we walked out of the Transfiguration classroom.

I turned to the trio. "We'll catch up with you in potions."

The three nodded and left, while Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were able to talk about the plans for the next hunting trip. Jasper thought it would be a good idea to go on as many hunting trips as possible because with the use of magic, our bodies use more blood and seem to be nourished more often. Jasper said he'd discuss things with Carlisle when he got a chance. Soon after the bell echoed throughout Hogwarts.

"Well, I think we better get to our next class," Jasper said, nodding towards the giant stair case. "Alice and I've got Charms."

"Alright, see you guys later," I said giving both a quick hug before they left.

"I've got my eye on you, Edward Masen!" Alice yelled as her and Jasper disappeared up the stairs. Her giggle echoed throughout the castle and Edward groaned.

"Well, lets get to class, love," Edward said, trying to ignore the weird looks some students were giving him because of Alice's outburst.

The dungeons made me depressed. If there was a place where a stereotypical, coffin-sleeping, bat-turning vampire would live, this would be the place; it was even more suitable then Grimmauld Place. Edward opened the door to the potions classroom for me and I spotted Hermione, Harry, and Ron instantly. They sat in the very back, as far away from Snape's desk as possible. I sat next to Hermione, while Edward sat next to me and greeted the three.

"Kind of gloomy in here," I said, noticing a whole bunch of creepy things in large jars placed randomly round the room. Edward and I noticed the cold shoulder Harry was giving Ron. I turned to Hermione. "Uh, did we miss something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Cho Chang came to talk to Harry and Ron made a rude comment about her preference in professional Quidditch teams."

"That Ravenclaw girl from the train?" I asked, remembering the mess that was.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, just as Snape walked into the classroom.

Of course, we got a lecture about OWLs again. Once Snape finished his ranting, he set the class lose to make the Draught of Peace potion, which is supposed to 'calm anxiety and sooth agitation' (OotP, page 232). The potion was pretty complex, but I just compared potion-making to cooking and it came pretty easily. Edward was the best at everything, so when Snape said that the potion should be emanating a silver vapor, his did; mine was a kind of grey vapor. I soon found out that Snape loved to pick on Harry, for some unknown reason, and made his potion vanish when he forgot a step. After Snape assigned his homework (twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making – OotP, page 234), everyone filled vials full of their potion and handed it in to be grade. Harry angrily left the dungeons, seething.

After lunch, we made our way to Divination, Alice's least favorite class. Professor Trelawney was definitely a character. She wore huge glasses that made her eyes look three times as big and a shawl with crazy designs and beads. Her room smelt like nasty incents that nearly overpowered our sensitive noses. Harry and Ron sat at a table next to Edward and me, while Trelawney started the lesson… about dreams. Edward and I glanced at one another; what the hell were we supposed to do if we didn't dream. Trelawney went around handing out books called _The Dream Oracle_ where we were supposed to interpret our dreams to find the message our subconscious wants to really tell us. Load. Of. Bull.

The class went by very slowly. None of the students had any interest in _The Dream Oracle_ or Trelawney's constant predictions of death or pain. Ron talked about a Quidditch dream he had, and Harry, uninterested, replied that it might mean Ron would get eaten by a giant marshmallow. Neville asked Dean what a dream involving a giant pair of scissors wearing his grandmother's hat meant; Dean shrugged indifferent about the entire subject. I laughed about the lunacy of the class.

"So," Edward said, pulling me away from eavesdropping on other's conversations. "Looks like my dream means I will be attacked by a purple gorilla."

"_What?_" I asked, giving in a weird look. "What _dream _is that, Mr. Masen?"

"I always dream of you, my love," Edward said nonchalantly, leaning across the table.

"So when you 'dream' of me, that means you will get attacked by a purple gorilla?"

"Seems so."

"I understand why Hermione dropped this class," I sighed, closing my book.

**X x X**

"Good afternoon!"

A few mumbled 'Good afternoon's echoed around the room, but Umbridge did not seem to accept that as a proper greeting.

"Tut, tut," she said in her sickly sweet voice. "_That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!" (OotP, page 239)

Everyone chanted the reply half-heartedly; this women already got under my skin and she hadn't said thirty words to us. She commanded the whole class to put wands away and take out parchment and a quill. The class exchanged gloomy looks and reluctantly pulled out parchment and quills. I glanced at Edward to my right, who was glaring intently at Umbridge. Edward grabbed my hand underneath the desk and gave it a tight squeeze.

Umbridge pulled out her own wand and tapped a blackboard, where the words: _Defense Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles _(OotP, page 239) were written.

Umbridge explained how the former teachers did not teach "Ministry-approved" curriculum and that the entire class would have to start with the basic principles of the subject, because the class when performing below the standards the Ministry set. She tapped the board again and the course aims appeared.

Umbridge's next step in the insanely boring class was to have the entire class silently read chapter one (Basics for Beginners) of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhart. She left the front of the class and settled her fat rear behind her desk. I felt anger boil as the toad of a women treated the entire class like three year olds.

"Excuse me, Professor," I said, looking straight at Umbridge and catching the attention of the whole class.

"When we want to address the instructor, Miss-"

"Swan."

"Miss Swan, we raise our hands," she finished, standing up from her desk.

"Well, I would you see," I said as my anger threatened to bubble over, "but I find being address like an idiot, who does not knowing anything about the subject, is quite disrespectful. And I have a motto: you give respect to earn respect. You have not earned my respect yet, Professor." I could not understand my anger towards the women, deep down I just hated her.

Umbridge's look of pure disgust and anger was almost comical if I wasn't so angry with her. "What?" she spat.

"Yes. Now as I was saying-"

"Detention, Miss Swan," Umbridge said, putting a disgusting smile on her toad-like face. "Tomorrow evening in my office at five o'clock."

"For what?" Edward asked, standing up from his seat.

Umbridge cleared her throat. "For disrespecting and talking back to a teacher. Now sit down, Mr. Masen."

_Sit down, Edward, _I whispered in my mind as I stretched against the elastic.

He glanced at me and silently sat down. Umbridge gave me a satisfied smile and strode back to her desk, just as Hermione's hand shot up. The toad-women ignored Hermione's hand for a few minutes, but once the entire class's attention was on Hermione, Umbridge couldn't ignore her anymore.

"Do you have a question, dear?" Umbridge asked, walking over to Hermione's desk.

"Well yes," Hermione responded, folding her hand on her closed defense book.

"About the chapter?"

"No," Hermione said, watching Umbridge closely.

"Well we are reading now," Umbridge said slowly, tapping the book on Hermione's desk with a short stubby finger. "If you have any questions, see me after class." _Oh lord, who would want to stay after class with that women?_ I thought to myself.

"What about the lesson?" Hermione asked, before Umbridge could ignore her again.

"What about it?"

"There is nothing about using defensive spell in any of your course aims," Hermione said, pointing to the blackboard.

Umbridge let out a croak-like giggle. "Using defensive spell? Why on earth would you need to use defensive spells?"

"Because if we get attacked-" Harry exclaimed, as Umbridge cut him off.

"Attacked, Mr. Potter? That is not going to happen in my classroom."

"Not in the classroom! In the real world where Voldemort-"

The entire class broke out into shouts and yells. Students were standing up and screaming insults at other students about their thoughts of the return of Voldemort. Harry was glaring at Umbridge, who had finally lost her cool.

"ENOUGH!" she cried over everyone. Students settled down and sat back in their seats, staring at a purple-faced Umbridge. "Now let me make myself clear. The Dark Lord has not returned and there is not reason to-"

"That's a lie! Voldemort is back!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said calmly, taking a few soothing breaths. "Same as Miss Swan's. Now the Ministry of Magic assures everyone that there are no dangerous dark wizards that will cause harm to anyone. If you have any reason to still of doubts, come to my office. I will help, that's what I'm here for. To be your friend. Now turned to page five of 'Basic for Beginners'."

Harry stood up, causing Hermione to beg him to stop. "So what about Cedric Diggory? He just randomly dropped dead for no apparent reason?" Anger burned in Harry's eyes as he spoke to her.

Edward stood up as well. "Dumbledore believes that Voldemort is back and the Ministry would be wise to listen to him. He is a hell of a lot smarter than your idiot Minister!"

The entire class gasped as Cedric Diggory was mention and Edward's insult towards the Minister. Umbridge looked livid, like she was going to stick out her tongue and eat Harry whole.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly (OotP, page 245). "As for you, Mr. Masen, I believe that would be detention for you as well. You have no right to insult the Minister when you have hardly been in this country. The States may have a different laws and regulations, but that gives you no right to insult the best Minister the Ministry has ever seen."

I grabbed Edward sleeve and pulled him down to his seat. _That's enough Edward,_ I thought, grabbing his hand. _Before we both attack her._

Edward turned to me and whispered for only my ears to hear, "You don't know what that toad is thinking. Utterly disgusting."

"Cedric was murdered!" Harry exclaimed, slamming his hands down on his desk. "Voldemort killed him!"

Umbridge's face went blank and she called Harry up. She sent Harry off to see Professor McGonagall and I knew Harry was in a heap of trouble.

"Now, please finish reading chapter one," Umbridge said, sitting back at her desk. I wanted to throw my book at that ugly women, but how would I explain to Carlisle that I decapitated her with a book?

**X x X**

Dinner was full of murmurs and whispers. The details of the shouting match in Umbridge's class traveled around Hogwarts quickly. Harry, looking even more depressed than usual, was having a loud conversation with Ron and Hermione about people believing Harry when he told people what happened to Cedric two months ago. Edward and I were sitting quietly by ourselves, still fuming over Umbridge. Edward told me about the things Umbridge was thinking: the different ways she could torture us in detention to a naked Minister. Uh, ew.

The entire family was giving us sympathetic looks, well except Emmett. Edward said he had a plan to cheer us up, but I was slightly worried that Emmett's plan was not exactly safe.

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and a high pitch girly scream. The entire Great Hall fell silent, staring at the Slytherin table. Laughter rang throughout the Hall, even the teachers joined in, but Emmett's booming laughter was heard above the rest.

Sitting at the middle of the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy.

With bright pink hair.

And a neon green face.

"CULLEN!" Malfoy screamed, standing up and pointing at Emmett. Something was wrong with Malfoy's voice; it was high pitch, like he was breathing in helium or something. That only made the students laugh harder.

"What makes you think I did it?" Emmett said, giving an innocent pout.

Malfoy growled and stomped out of the Great Hall, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson hot on his heels.

Emmett gave a thumbs-up to the Weasley twins, who were trying to hide a box under the table.

I guess that did make me feel better.

**End chapter. Phew! That was one long chapter! Fifteen pages on Microsoft Word and over 5,000 words! :) Hope you guys liked it and the quicker update! Since I am not doing a lot over the summer, I hope to get new chapters up more often, just depends if I go on vacation or not. I have a really good prank Trelawney in my mind. I'll give you a hint: Trelawney (plus) the grim (equals) gleeful Alice. I'm thinking about adding another Malfoy prank too! Snape and Umbridge are going to be harder, and Filch, oh lord, he getting it good (I'm thinking about recruiting Peeves to help with that one! LOL!) Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**References:  
"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" by J.K. Rowling**

_Blonde Joke of the Day (courtesy of Jacob Black):_

**Jacob: **JASPER! Jazzy-per!  
**Jasper: **What?  
**Jacob:** Here (-hands Jasper a banana-)  
**Jasper:** Uh, I don't eat bananas.  
**Jacob: **(-sighs-) Just open it!  
**Jasper:** Um, okay. (-examines banana closely for ten minutes-)  
**Jacob: **Just open the damn thing already!  
**Jasper: **I can't.  
**Jacob: **And why not?  
**Jasper: **Because it doesn't have a zipper, duh.  
**Jacob: **(-yanks banana out of Jasper's hand-) Wow, just, wow. Well since your stupid moment is over, Jasper. How about a joke.  
**Jasper: **Eh, why not.  
**Jacob:** Great! How do you get a blonde to climb on the roof?  
**Jasper:** Uh, I don't know.  
**Jacob: **Tell her the drinks are on the house! (-laughs-)  
**Jasper: **(-thinks about it-) I don't get it.  
**Jacob: **Of course you don't. (-rolls eyes-)  
**Jasper: **Can I have the banana back?  
**Jacob: **No.  
**Jasper: **Pretty please? With a cherry on top?  
**Jacob: **Oh, fine! Here! (-hands the banana back to Jasper-)  
**Jasper: **(-giggles and dances the happy dance-) Yay! I gotta banana! I gotta banana! I gotta banana! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
**Jacob: **And he was a major in the Confederate army. No wonder they lost.

Well, thanks for reading!

_Edward demands your vote for the sexiest vampire  
-EdwardCullen4President-_


End file.
